An Angels Farewell
by MArmas616
Summary: After falling in love with Edward, Bella learns things are not always as they seem. Soon after the death of a classmate, Bella begins to be haunted by unknown spirits. Is death really final or just the beginning of a different life?
1. An Angels Farewell Prologue

I do not claim any association to Stephanie Meyer or her characters. This story is based off my own fiction novel I am currently writing. I changed the names to get more exposure. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose and any other names you see here from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer..I wish I were that lucky! This disclaimer goes through out the entire book. Thanks for reading..I love reviews and feedback! No I do not offend easy so if you have some constructive criticism bring it on, please. Thanks again.. With ever comment and review an angel gets it's wings!

* * *

Prologue

_I was sitting in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. Listening to the latest hit station; blaring through his sound system. Everything seemed so surreal. The fact I even was sitting beside Edward was a miracle. He was wearing black slacks, a midnight blue button up shirt with a black tie. I was in a simple pink and white strapless sundress with cute white flats. Today we have been together for a year and he was taking me somewhere, not sure where, he insisted it being a surprise. We turned into LaPush reservation near our hometown just as the sun was begging to set. I saw Rosalie's new car parked by itself, near a gazebo that was lit up with white Christmas lights. Now I understood why he had me dress up. I looked at Edward with wide surprised eyes. He had his classis crooked smile plastered on his face. His smile just intensified my love for him. I couldn't speak, the whole drive I had been bugging him about where we were going, and never once did he give me a tiny clue. He parked his car, and walked to my side to open my door the way he has always done. Rose smiled at us and drove off, waving and blowing us a kiss. _

_Taking my hand he led me to the gazebo. It was painted white and had built in benches on every side. Soft classical music was playing through a radio I could not see. A table covered in white linen sat in the middle of the gazebo. The table was set for two, with white and gold china plates, and real silver silverware. In the center was a vase full of white and red roses. Looking down, the floor was also covered in red rose petals. I felt like I had walked in to a Disney Princess movie and was being sweep away by my Prince Charming. _

_Pulling out my chair I sat down still not speaking. Leaning over me Edward kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers though my curled hair. "I hope you're hungry Love", he whispered to me. It was the first words spoken since we pulled up to the state park. I looked at Edward and I was so overwhelmed with joy; I started to feel tears sting my eyes. "Starving", was all I managed to say with out breaking out into tears. He walked away heading toward his car. I watched him pull open the hatchback and fumble with something that sounded like metal being clanked together. A minute later, he was walking back to me carrying a covered silver tray; like a waiter from a fancy restaurant. I fidgeted with my dress, pulling it up, making sure I was not busting out the top. He sat the tray down on the bench by where he was going to be sitting. Lifting off the top I heard him mumble "perfect". Turning around he sat down a Reese cup peanut butter sundae in front of me. I covered my mouth hiding the laugh that was threading to ruin the perfect moment; as the tears I'd been fighting spilled over and ran down my cheeks. _

_I never did eat the sundae. I stood up and wrapped myself into his arms. I never wanted him to let go, I never wanted this moment to end. I was a Princess and I had my Prince Charming. We started dancing with the music. Not having to speak, our eye met and spoke for us. Leaning in he tipped my chin up and placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. Looking deep in my eyes he said "I love you beyond comprehension Bella Swan, and one day," he brushed his nose against my cheek moving toward my ear and whispered "I'm going to make you my wife", he kissed my lips again and pulled me closer to him. He led me around the gazebo, our bodies moved as one. Releasing his kiss he let me go and dropped to one knee. My heart pounded as if it were going to explode. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a black ring box. I instinctively covered my mouth with one hand and placed the other over my heart, trying to prevent it from beating out of my chest. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful engagement ring I'd ever seen. I couldn't hold it in, I started to cry._

"_Bella, you are the most important person in my life. I never want a day to pass without you in it. Will you honor me in being my wife?" Edward took my left. I shook my head yes, still unable to speak. "Yes," I finally said thought my tears, "Yes of course I'll marry you!" _

"_Read the inscription on the band" he handed me the ring to read._

"_Your Angel is never far away" I read aloud. I handed it back to him, and he placed it on my finger. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. He stood up and grabbed me in a big hug lifting me off the ground. We heard a noise from near his car. We turned to see someone approaching us…_

I always wake up after that. Covered in sweat and swollen tear stained eyes. I wanted to remember, I want to hold on to him longer. I wanted to hear his voice, but I couldn't. The images that happen that night are so horrid even my subconscious wouldn't allow me to think of it.

There are something's in life I have to accept, one being I will never again be touched by Edward Cullen. It has been six months since Edward's death and I still cannot bring myself to move on. I keep thinking it's not fair, that I should not live on this Earth without him. Yet here I stand; alone. Facing another day; walking in the mists of bodies. But today is not a typical day, today; I face the person who killed my beloved, my angel, my Edward. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't change a single second. I learned the hard way things aren't always as they seem. I know love never is.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting an Angel

Chapter One

Meeting an Angel

August 28, 2006

"Wake up or you're going to be late for school" I heard my Mom's voice from the hall outside my bedroom door. Great, the day has come I've been dreading for the past two months. Typically going to new schools was no big deal to me. Being raised in the Military, my father, Charlie, move me, my brother and Mom around often. But this was different. I am use to big cities, a lot of people where I can get lost in the crowd. But my Dad just got stationed at a new base in a small town of Washington. A school population of 382 and that is the entire High School, not just my grade. Could be worst, at least I had made one friend over the summer.

Slowly I drug myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Our house is modest and old. Honestly that is one of the great things about this house, older houses have character, or at least that is what I told myself all summer with no air conditioning. It was a three story Victoria style house, sided with pale yellow siding. My Dad decided to do it himself, even if he isn't much of a handyman. I was surprised, turned out quite well. Until you went in the back yard and looked up; it still had the grey shingled styled siding. Not only is he not a good handyman, but he's also cheep. In the one bathroom that is located up stairs, we all had to share the shower. Thankfully my brother Jacob had already taken his. I try to avoid him at all costs. With a sigh I turned on the hot water praying there was some left. Nope, of course not. I quickly showered ignoring my hair, less time in cold water the better. The bathroom was painted a pale blue and had a beach theme to it. Over our vacation to Los Angeles, Mom had collected sea shells. They now covered plain white shelves that hung on the bathroom walls. Mom was the handyman of the house. She only allowed Dad to do the work for his ego. Having to step sideways between the toilet and bathtub, I brushed my teeth thoroughly and went back into my room to get dressed. Opening my closet I pulled out my typical attire, jean and a tight fitting tee. To add to my misery I vowed to be semi fashionable and layered my t-shirts, green long tank underneath a yellow t-shirt that said Brunettes are smarter than Blonde's. Make-up was simple nothing fancy and my brown hair was flattened straight, and hung a few inches past my shoulders. I took my time walking down stairs to put on my shoes and eat a quick breakfast. The clock read 7:05 am; I had to meet Rosalie in fifteen minutes. After a piece of toast I grabbed my dark purple backpack and was walking to the church parking lot that was half way between my house and Rose's.

Rosalie is your typical teenage girl, ran by hormones. She was as a few inches taller as me. I stood at a whole 5'3". She had long layered blonde hair, all natural. Girls would die to get her color out of a bottle. She has more curves than me. Well I have no curves so I suppose that is pretty easy. She had already giving me the rundown on all the juniors and senior boys; leaving out the freshman and sophomores. After all she wouldn't dare date a younger classmen. Last week she tortured me with last years yearbook, and gave me the who's who, and who's with whom. As I turned the corner I could see her talking on her phone. Holding the phone in one hand and using hand gestures with the other. She talked with her hands a lot, often hitting people around her. Not in a clumsy way, but if you stood to close when she was telling a story, be prepared to duck. As I walked closer I could tell she was talking to her on again off again boyfriend Emmett Cullen. Though I have never met him in person, I know his every detail, down to the freckles that covered his shoulders.

"OK, I have to go Bella is here", she held up her finger gesturing me to wait. I rolled my eyes and smiled, grabbing her arm as I walked past her. "Yep, I will met you at the flag pole" after a pause she hung up the phone with an "I love you too" and a heavy sigh. She was wearing her jeans and our matching t-shirt. Hers said Brunettes may be smarter but Blonde's have more fun. That is what happens with you go shopping with Rose. By her law you are subjected to her fashion. Can't lie, I kind of liked it. I've never had a girl friend I hung out with like I do with Rose. The walk to school was quite. She knew I was nervous and allowed me to gather my head during our walk.

As we walked on to the school ground, she spotted Emmett. "There he is Bella, isn't he gorgeous" she said like a twitter patted bunny from Bambi. As I looked up I saw Emmett standing with two other friends. I stopped in my tracks and pulled Rose to a stop. "Who is that blonde guy?" I felt my heart had leaped up into my throat and my stomach fell to my toes. I turned my back to them, I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat in my face. "That's Edward I guess, Emmett told me his cousin had just moved here from Texas. Come on I want you to meet Emmett." She tugged me along. I looked down as much as I could. Just try to control myself Bella, gave myself a little pep talk.  
"Hey baby" Rose said to Emmett wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I want you to meet Bella; she's the one who's been consuming my time." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's waist "So she's the one I need to thank for rescuing me from shopping last week?" Emmett held out his hand to shake mine. I was laughing at his joke, knowing I indeed did rescue him. Emmett was very handsome. His hair was dark brown was cut into a high and tight. He stood a good head taller than Rose, and had arms the size of my legs. "Hi, nice to meet you finally," I said to Emmett. Pointing at our matching shirts I added "and you owe me big time." Emmett laughed softly and grabbed his cousins' arm pulling him forward. "This is Edward my cousin". Edward had his bronze blonde hair sticking out ever direction, in a perfectly arranged mess. His eyes a stunning green, that any girl could get lost in. He was slightly taller than Emmett with a slightly slimmer built. He had a chiseled jaw, pouty lips, and a strong chin. He wore faded loose fitting jeans that fit snuggly around his waist, a light blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows; it was unbuttoned so you could see the grey shirt underneath. I looked at him and my heart started fluttering again. I tried to not look directly into his eyes, so I focused on his mouth. He smiled and held out his hand. I didn't move. I couldn't move. His smile was just as captivating as his eyes. His teeth were bright white and perfectly inline. From behind Rose nudged me with her shoulder. I snapped out of my daze and gave him my hand to shake. Instead he raised it to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand. I looked into his eyes and he winked at me "Nice to meet you." His voice was as smooth as velvet and sounded like music to my ears. I felt my head get light and his face started blur and all I heard was my heart pounding, my knees gave out and I passed out.

I heard Rose yelling "Well go get someone, what are you waiting for?" I laid there with my eyes closes, embarrassed and not wanting to ever open them. But I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Rose smack someone and call them a jackass. "Hey, you ok?" Edward asked me. He was sitting on his feet and had my head resting in his lap. "Emmett went to get you some water." Rose was now kneeling down beside me. My face was either really pale or beat red. I couldn't tell which I felt more; embarrassed or sick. "I'm fine, sorry about that" I stood up brushing the back of my jean off. Naturally Rose had to make the first smart comment, she walked over gave me a hug, which was all for show, and whispered "Romeo have a magic touch Juliet?" and started laughing. That is when I realized they must have thought I passed out because of Edward. I feared nothing I said will ever make that moment in my life less humiliating. "Let me help you with that" Edward leaded over to take my backpack, at the same time I did, we bumped heads. I was wrong about not being more humiliated. "What's your first class?" he stood up with my backpack and was rubbing his forehead where mine had hit his, "I'll catch you again if you fall" he said and winked at me again.

"I'm okay really. I just didn't eat much breakfast. I'm just going to go to the cafeteria and grab something with some sugar." Not wanting to tell him my entire list of flaws, I started walking into the building. Rose and Edward followed. We were met in the schools foyer by the Principle, the Nurse and Emmett.

"Miss Swan I heard you took a spill, how are you feeling"? Mrs. Newton, the nurse, was slender and looked very athletic. She reached out for my arm and began to take my pulse right there in front of everyone. Reluctantly I held up my arm so she could have a better position. "I'm fine really," I was already getting tired of repeating myself. I also did not want to tell Mrs. Newton I was hypoglycemic. If the school knew, I most likely would not be allowed to join the softball or soccer team. Plus, what seemed like half the school was watching and listening. "Come on, lets get you off your feet for a few", Mrs. Newton led me to her office. Edward, Rose and Emmett started to follow us when the principle, Mr. Banner stepped in "Why don't you kids find your homerooms, Miss Swan will be just fine." Edward handed Mr. Banner my backpack and I watched him walk away.

People already were starring at the new kid in town. Lovely, just what I needed. I wanted to crawl under a rock. My attempt to tell myself no one had noticed me faint was very naive. Whispers and giggles echoed off the lockers as I walked in the hallways to my fourth period class. Thankfully Rose had been in my first three classes. She guided me class to class, stopping often to chit chat with someone she hadn't talked to all summer. I stood and waved when she introduced me, but I didn't offer any substance to her conversations. My fourth period class was Algebra and Rose was not in this class with me. I was flying solo. I was pretty good at math so I wasn't too concerned. When the bell rang I took my time gathering my book and papers. I had lunch next and was in no hurry to face half the school all at one time. I turned to walk out and stopped when I saw Edward standing in the doorway waiting for me.

My heart started to thump against my chest again. It beat so loud I knew he had to hear it. "Are you here for another bump?" I asked as I walked over to him. He smiled and against my better judgment I smiled back at him. "I'll keep a head length away from you, how's that?" He laughed at his own joke. I started to walk past him out of the classroom; he grabbed my backpack and stopped me. "Let me take that for you", he slid the strap off my shoulder and placed it on his. "You don't have to do that, I am more than capable of carrying my own books." I had an edge to my voice. Not sure why it offended me that he thought I couldn't handle myself. "I'm sure you can, but I want to carry them, so I am" he said and began walking down the hall to the cafeteria. I didn't follow at first. He took four or five steps looked back and winked and began walking again. With a sigh and a huge smile, I followed Edward to lunch.

The cafeteria was crowded when Edward and I walked in. Rose stood up and motioned us to where she was already sitting with Emmett and three other people I had seen her talking to in the halls. All the tables were painted gold and blue, the school colors and were rectangle. Emmett started to giggle when he saw that Edward was carrying my backpack. "Dude, purple is definitely your color." Emmett said to Edward as we walked up to the table. "Yeah I think so" Edward was playing along, "goes with my eyes what do you think" Edward said in his best girly voice. I felt embarrassed again, having them notice Edward was carrying my books. I walked over to an empty seat across from Rose, Edward was right there pulling out my chair for me. "I can do that too ya know" I exclaimed. "Yeah but again, I wanted to so I did" was his response. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Rose looked at me with too many questions in her eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders in an "I don't know" way. Edward found an empty seat that was next to Emmett. I don't know why, but I didn't like him sitting so far from me, I wanted to push that girl I sat beside out of the way so Edward could sit next to me. I think Rose had the same thought; she was shooting dagger looks at the girl. I stood to go get my lunch. The last thing I needed was to pass out again. As I stood, Edward stood too. I thought he was going to walk me through the lunch line, but as soon as I stepped away, he sat back down. As I walk a few steps I heard a smack and Rose say "Why don't you do that". Good looking and a gentleman. I knew from Military Balls that is what men did when a women left the table or came to the table. But I didn't know civilians, as my Dad calls them, had the same chivalry. When I returned Edward made the same gesture by standing slightly until I sat down. Every head at the table looked between him and I. Rose kicked me from under the table and looked at Edward and smiled, I just shook my head no and picked at my tater tots. "Bella, let's meet up at the flagpole after school okay." Right there I knew she was not going to let me not talk about Edward.

Through the rest of lunch I sat in silence, ate my food and thought of why Edward was being a gentleman with me. My Mom always said chivalry is lost, but here was the incredibly handsome boy, who seems to like me. The last part of my thought was more a question than a statement. I smacked that thought down. He was probably just raised that way. After all he was raised in Texas, and I knew from living there briefly, people had a different way of life there. That was it; he was just raised to be polite. No reason to think anything differently. I was drawling designs in my ketchup, lost in my thoughts and didn't see Edward get up from his chair and walk behind me. "You shouldn't play with your food" Edward whispered in my ear. Startling me I knocked my Sprite over and it spilled onto my lap. Jumping up so the soda wouldn't run on my jean more, the top of my head crashed into Edwards chin. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" as I turned around I saw I had caused him to bite his lip and it was bleeding. He was laughing and sucking his bottom lip "its ok I broke my own rule of staying a heads length away" and all I could do was laugh with him.

After cleaning up my mess, and him insisting on taking my tray to the trash, he walked me to my locker than to my fifth period class. To my surprise, we had gym together. He handed me my bag at the entrance to the girls' locker room, smiled, and once again I watched him walk away. After changing into my temporary gym clothes the coach had us sit on the bleachers and fill out a piece of paper so we would receive our correct sized gym shorts and shirt. All of the class had to rummage through a box of old grey gym shorts and shirts today. My shirt was too big, but at least the shorts fit right. After all the girls turned in their papers, the coach had us pull out yoga mats to start doing sit-ups. We had to do a minimum of twenty, which for most of us was no problem. After putting away our mats we split up in teams for a game of basketball. While waiting to get picked by one of the team captains I watched Edward do laps around the gym. He was wearing the boys' version of our gym shorts, but had no shirt on. His stomach was muscular and his peck looked hard as rocks. He had slender muscles not like Emmett who was running with him who had bulky muscles. He and Emmett looked like Greek God statues chiseled to perfection. "The new girl", I heard one of the girls say. I turned my head and pointed to myself "me?" I asked, "yeah you" she said. "It's Bella" I responded and went to stand on the gold team.

The game was short, the gold team won by two points. Proudly I shot the winning basket. In the locker room after showering, I heard some of the girls talking about Edward. They commented on his good looks and plotted on how they were going to snag him. I rolled my eyes, got dressed and stormed back out to the gym to wait for the bell to ring. Stupid girls I thought to myself. I had no reason to but I was getting jealous. He's only being polite to you because he was raised that way, I had to remind myself. And because my friend was dating his cousin, I added. The boys were already waiting on the bleachers. Edward sat at the very top and waved at me than patted a spot next to him. As I climbed the bleacher, I felt pretty smug. Looking at the other girls who were now walking into the gym, I sat down next to Edward a bit closer than necessary.

"You're pretty good" he said as he pointed to the basketball net.

"Thanks" I looked down, I started blushing again. I hadn't noticed he had been watching.

"I'll have to take you up on a game some day after school" he nudged my arm and smiled at me.

"Yeah sounds good, just be sure to have a hockey mask" I joked with him. He touched his bottom lip and laughed. "And a cup" he added.

When the bell rang Edward walked me to my next class. As we climbed the stairs I asked him where his next class what he told me Biology. Biology class was down stairs right by the gym. That is when I allowed myself to think maybe he really does like me. The rest of the day, I didn't see Edward. After seventh period I walked alone to my locker. My locker was downstairs close to the side doors that led out to the student parking lot. Inside I found a note folded with my name on the front. I opened it an all it said was:

Meet me at Emmett's jeep

-Edward

I waited for Rose by the flag pole like we had planned. I saw her walking out the front doors holding Emmett's hand. As they reached me they kissed, and kissed. I interrupted them by clearing my throat. I felt a bit intrusive watching them and wishing it were I who had someone to kiss like that. They broke their embrace and said their "I love you" to each other. As he walked away, I handed her the note from Edward. "Emmett wait, we are coming with you today", she didn't even ask if I wanted to ride with them. Grabbing my arm we ran to catch up with him. I pulled her arm to walk behind Emmett instead of beside him.

"I didn't say I wanted to ride with them" I spat at Rosalie

"Oh please Bella, you wouldn't do anything if I didn't encourage you" she spat back in a hushed whisper. I knew she was right. I wouldn't make a move on Edward. I had never had a boyfriend. I didn't know the first thing about boys. Besides the fact, that I could most likely beat them at any sport, aside from football.

"What am I going to say to him?" I questioned her, hoping she had some sort of script thought up already.

"I don't know. He wanted to meet you, let him do the talking." I started to rebuke her decision, but it was too late, we were already standing in front of Emmett's oversized jeep and Edward was leaning against on the hood waiting for me.

"Edward, hi" Rose's voice sounded a bit to eager for a normal greeting "Emmett's taking us home today, and I got shotgun, you're gonna have to ride in the back with Bella". He walked over to us "Actually I was hoping I could walk Bella home and catch up with you guys at Rose's". He barely had time to finish his comment when Emmett interrupted "Take the old tracks bro, lots of privacy" punching Edward on the shoulder. My eyes widen in horror. Is that what he wanted? Is that why he was being nice, he though I was going to sleep with him? My train of thought was interrupted by Edward's voice "You know man, regardless of what you think, not all guys want in girls pants" his voice was sharp and blunt, walking up beside me taking my backpack again, "some guys want to get to know a girls mind" he added to his comment in a softer voice looking me straight in my eyes. And without hesitation I followed him off school grounds, walking toward my house.

That night I decided to take another shower. This time I knew I'd have hot water. As the water beat over my head I replayed the walk home with Edward. He had asked about things I liked and didn't like. We talked about sports, mostly college football. I learned that was his favorite sport to watch. Apparently Texas was huge on college football. I made a point to remember his favorite team the Texas Aggies. I'd have to google the team to educate myself on it better. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. After not even one day I was going to do what ever it took to impress Edward Cullen. I washed my hair and shaved my legs then stepped out of the shower.

In my room I laid on my bed reading Charles Dickens, Tale of Two Cities for my English Literature class. I wore my favorite pajama pants; they were black and had pictures of the cartoon characters Pinky and The Brain printed all over, and a white tank top. After reading the same page three times and still not knowing what I read, I decided to get online and be pathetic and google the Texas Aggies. I wasn't far into my research when I was interrupted by my phone. I picked it up looking at the caller ID, no surprise it was Rose. I'd been expecting her phone call ever since Edward had dropped me off at my house and walked his way to hers to meet up with Emmett. Reluctantly I answered.

"Hello" I said knowing I was about to get an ear full.

"Ok you have to tell me everything, what happen, what he said, what you said..."

"Alright calm down one thing at a time women!" I stopped her in mid rant. "First nothing happen, let me just let that be known now." I heard her huff on the other end of the phone. "Second, we just talked." I didn't have anything else really to tell her. However, she possibly had information I wanted to know. "But I want to know what he said when he got to your house. Did he ask about me, did he talk about me…?" This time she stopped me in mid rant. "Oh yeah he talked" she said in an exaggerated way. "Well about what?" I sat straight up and was bouncing so much I could have bounced off my bed with excitement.

"He wanted to know if you had a boyfriend and asked if I thought he should pursue you." It sounded like she was bouncing with excitement as well. "Of course I told him yes. Emmett suggested a double date to the movies next Friday night!" I laid back on my bed, my emotions were so strange. Part of me dreaded an official date. Dreaded watching Emmett and Rose make out through out the entire movie. I wondered if Edward would expect me to do the same. And yet, part of me was so happy that I wanted to scream. I was going to be asked on a date; a real date. My first date!

"Well I have to go, English is waiting for me. I will meet you in the morning? Same place, same time?" I asked avoiding any more discussion about the possible date. "Ok, but tomorrow, you have to at least try and make a move, Bella he really likes you!"

I smiled at the idea of Edward liking me. "We'll see. Bye" and I hung up before she had a chance to badger me more. I went back to my attempt at reading, with in minutes I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Kissing an Angel

Chapter Two

Kissing an Angel

September 8, 2006

The last two weeks pasted by quickly. In school, I always looked forward to gym to see Edward without his shirt on. Like the first day, he carried my books from fourth period to lunch, then to gym and my sixth period English class. He still did the lunch room courtship of standing when I did, and pulling out my chair. And to much of my happiness he began to make it a point to have us sitting next to each other. But he still had not made a move on me. I tried my best to be hint at him. I even took Rose's advice and wore a skirt to school on Tuesday. But, my attempts at seduction were futile. I could feel him watching me when ever he was around, but he was always very careful to not touch me too much. He would graze my arm if we walked too close to each other, but never anything of substance. Rumors had already started about him and me. The funniest was that we were adopted brother and sister who are now dating. After school, he continued to carry my backpack and walk me home. Today was no different.

On our walk to my house he'd asked me why I had been so quite. Usually the walk to my house was filled with talking, laughing, making jokes at the expense of our friends. But all I could think about was how for the past two weeks I had been waiting for him to grab my hand, or make some sort of physical contact that was not accidental. This gentleman stuff was starting to get on my nerves. I guess I just had to swallow my fear and make the first move toward being couple. Or should I? He never really asked me out. Didn't it work that way? Or was that out of the times? Last Tuesday, Rose had mentioned the movies to Edward, and asked if he'd like to go with her, Emmett and me. So he never even asked me on a date. Was he even going to ask me? I couldn't get all these doubts and questions out of my head. When we reached my house he handed me my books.

"Are you still going to the movies tonight?" his voice sounded timid and unsure.

"Yeah", I told him as I was looking down at my shoes. I tried to sound like I wasn't bother by anything, it didn't work. I peaked up at him through my eyelashes and he was nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Meet you at Rose's at six" I said turning around and walked up the sidewalk to my porch stairs.

As I was unlocking the front door, I turned and watched Edward walk down the street with his head held down and his hand shoved in his pockets of his fashionable ripped dark blue jeans. His green polo shirt was form fitting on him, but not to tight. His hair was still perfectly messy and the lighter blonde strands of hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. Standing there watching him walk down the street, he looked like an angel, and I was flooded with overwhelmed emotions. I couldn't let him walk away. I needed him. I had to have him. I started to panic. What was I going to do? Chase after him like a crazy woman? I couldn't do that, could I? All week I had watched Edward walk down my street with his head down and hands in his pockets. Well not anymore. No, Edward was not going to walk away from me again without some sort of idea about what I wanted from him. I'm not sure if it was the panic or bravery, but I drew in a deep breath, dropped my backpack on the porch and started running after Edward.

"Hey wait a minute" to my surprise my voice sounded angry. I was running as fast as my size six feet would take me. Edward began turning around and I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. The only thing running through my mind was what the heck was I doing? I'm kissing Edward. Oh my God, I screamed in my head, I'm kissing Edward freaking Cullen! Then a split second later I doubted my behavior. He wasn't kissing back. What should I do? Pull away or kiss harder? Kiss harder I answered myself. I started to spread my lips and pull his bottom lip in mine, at that moment he started to kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Oh my God Edward freaking Cullen is kissing me! I felt my knees start to go weak. He must have noticed because he pulled me up to where my feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. Our heads danced in a back and forth motion and kissed for what seemed like minutes. I didn't care about the world around me. I didn't hear any cars passing by, or other kids walking home, I didn't hear any dogs barking, all I could hear was the sound of Edward's heart racing as fast as mine.

"Get the hell off my Sister!" I threw my eyes open and pulled away from Edward, turned around and saw my half-brother running toward us from down the street. Jacob is two years older than me. He stood about six foot and pure muscle. He had short dark brown almost black hair. His skin was like his fathers, dark Native American tan. My Mom had him shortly before she met my Dad and got pregnant with me. Jacob's wardrobe was that of a rap artist; big baggy oversized pants and shirts. Even when he wore a belt, his pants still fell off his rear.

Great my first kissed was ruined by Jacob freaking Black! "Don't pay attention to him" I turned back to Edward smiling a goofy smile "he's an ass" I added for my own sake and rolled my eyes. I turned back around to face my brother and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again. He held me so close that his hands rested on the opposite sides of my waist.

"Go away Jacob" I yelled at my brother. Naturally he didn't listen and yelling at him was just going to make things worst for me later, "leave me alone and mind your own business!" I started to turn around to start walking away with Edward to Rose's house when Jacob grabbed me by my arm and drug me toward him. "Get your ass inside now" he was pointing his finger toward our house "And you," he let go of my arm and pushed Edward away from me "touch her again, I'll kill you". Edward stepped back to me and grabbed my waist "don't please you'll only make it worse" I pleaded to Edward, "I'll see you at six, okay."

"I'm not leaving you with him" his jaw was set and his hand started balling into fists.

"I promise; I'll be fine. Like I said before he's just an ass"

"I'm calling you as soon as I get to Rose's"

I smiled at how protective he was being "And when I answer, you'll calm down?"

He smiled a crooked smile "I'm always calm baby" he winked at me, than gave Jacob a dirty look, turned around and started walking to Rose's. Once again I was stuck watching Edward walk away from me. But this time I didn't want him to leave because I was sad; I didn't want him to leave because I was scared. My brother turned to me and grabbed the neck of my shirt and started dragging me toward our house.

"Is that what you want to be a little whore" Jacob had thrown me onto the couch in our living room. Thankfully it was soft and full of pillows. But I knew what was coming. I knew from the second I heard him yell at Edward and I. But because I was stubborn and refused to give up without a fight, I yelled back.

I stood up seconds later, "I'm sixteen years old Jacob, I'm pretty sure it is acceptable to kiss a boy!" my hand were clinched at my sides balled in to fists preparing for what was coming. I planted my feet so I'd be more stable at impact. "It is not your place to control me. You're not Dad! And I am not going to be pushed around by some ass!" Mistake one, I knew I was pushing it, and I didn't care. I was so angry I wanted to hit him back. It worked.

"Ass huh, now you're asking for it" his voice was calm, but his eyes were full of furry. We walked back toward me, pushed me back down. I fell back to the couch. Than just as quick I stood back and I pushed back. Mistake two. Jacob grabbed both my arms, and drugged me over to the front door. I was screaming at him, cussing at him, and trying my best to kick him, but he just smiled and began to run my back into the doorknob. I lost count on how many times he did this. I was not going to give up. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see me cry. As I felt the tears build from the pain, I heard the phone ring and I knew it was Edward. I drew my knee up and ran it into Jacob's groin. He released me and I ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom door and locking it. For good measures I put the bed in front of it too. I finally allowed myself to cry. I couldn't answer the phone like this. Edward would be able to tell. So, I just threw myself on the bed and let the tears run their course.

Ten minutes later I called Rosalie's house. When she answered she sounded concerned. Rose knew what it was like between me and my brother. She had witnessed it once. That is when I learned that Rose is one scrappy girl. I chuckled softly at the memory of Rose hitting Jacob with a cordless phone.

"Bella, are you alright? Edward ran here from your house and told me Jacob was pissed," in a whisper she added "did he hit you?" My silence was her answer. "That son-of-a-bitch" I heard her yelling.

"Rose quite please, I don't want anyone to know okay. Please don't tell anyone, please." My begging was cut short by Edward's voice. I could hear him in the background cursing and treating Jacob's life. "I just wanted to let you guys know I am fine" I emphasized fine, "and I will see you guys at six. I have to go; I only have two hours to prepare for my first date!" I tried to snap Rose out of her anger, it worked. She was such a sucker when it came to boys.

At six o'clock sharp I walked into Rose's house. She lived with just her Mom. Rose never had a chance to meet her Dad. I didn't bother knocking anymore; I spent more time here than at home when I wasn't in school. Rose's Mom, Tayna was in the kitchen doing laundry and drinking a beer. I figured it was most like her first of many to come tonight. She was a heavy set woman in her early thirties. She had Rose when she was only sixteen. Rose's Dad bailed when he found out about the pregnancy. Her hair was a dusty light brown and curly as can be. She and Rose shared the same color hazel eyes that almost looked gray in the sunlight.

"Hey Mom" I waved and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart, they are down stairs waiting for you." She smiled and tilted her head toward the down stairs. Rose lived in two story town home that had a furnished basement. It was modest, for the most part clean. Best part though, it had air conditioning. I walked down the stairs to the basement that Jackie had claimed over the summer to be her bedroom.

As I descended the stairs, I could hear them jamming to an old Metallica song. My heart started to flutter knowing I was about to see Edward again. He was just on the other side of the door. My face started to warm, I was thinking of our first kiss, and hoped that there was many more to come, starting tonight. I took in a deep breath, gathering my bravery once again, and opened the door. To my surprise Emmett, Edward, and Rose were all wearing the same clothes from school. I had thought Emmett and Edward would have gone to their house and changed. Rose hadn't even put on more make-up. Something was up, and I was terrified it had to do with me. They all looked at me at the same time when I entered the room. Their faces all were tight and rigid. Rose waltz over to me with such grace, beauty and anger that I felt like fleeting back up the stairs.

"Let me see" she had grabbed my arms and found the light purple marks that Jacob's hands had left. Her eyes darted at me and she began to cry. "That, that..." she didn't finish her sentence. She turned and walked to Emmett and cried in his arms. Edward then walked over to me and inspected my arms. He didn't look angry, he looked sad. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on top of mine. He drew me closer and I flinched.  
"Did I hurt you?" his voice was filled with concern. I shook my head no. I didn't want to talk. I knew my voice would be weak, and would end up crying with Rose.

"Turn around", he didn't give me a chance to do differently. He twisted my waist and lifted the back of my shirt. I felt the traitor tears swell up and run down my cheeks. Edward gasped in horror and gently he hugged me, this time placing his hand around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist and he let me stain his shirt with my salty tears.

I knew what he saw. As I was getting ready I looked at my back in the full length mirror that was on my closet door. The bruises were already a dark purple, on the edge of turning blue. Each hit I took caused two marks. One from the doorknob and one from deadbolt lock. I never wanted anyone to know. This was my secret, my burden. I did not want pity from other people. All brothers and sister fought, right? I straighten myself up, wiped my tears away with my hand, "I know your probably tired of hear this, because I'm tired of saying it, but, I'm okay." I said this loud enough for Rose and Emmett to hear also.

"No, it's not okay. You are not okay Bella!" To my surprise Emmett sounded angrier than Rose. "That punk has no right to lay a hand on you. He's damn luck I wasn't around when he pulled you away from Edward." He walked away from Rose and punched her mattress as hard as he could.

"You can't be alone with him ever again Bella, if he hurts you again, I don't believe I'll be able to control myself." Edward's voice still sounded sad and helpless. "What do your parents say about this?" My parents, well now that's interesting.

I went to my Mom a few times at first. Telling her Jacob was hitting me or that he had locked me out of the house or he'd done something asinine to upset me. At first it wasn't major, just pushing and yelling. Then it progressed to smacking me, or throwing something at me. Now he was kicking, punching, using things that would hurt me more. I never really understood what set him off. Sometimes if he was in a bad mood, he'd just lash out as me. Just last week after punched me in the side for eating the last bowl of cereal, I told my Mom what he'd done. She brushed it off saying we are siblings and better start treating each other like it. And for some reason I didn't want to tell my Dad. I didn't want to get Jacob into trouble, I was too afraid of what he'd do to me.

"I've told my Mom, she thinks it just a sibling rivalry."

"What about your Dad Bella have you told him?" Rose asked

"Look, if we don't leave were not going to make it in time for the movie. Can we go? I don't want to talk about this anymore." I was starting to get annoyed. And Jacob freaking Black ruined my first kiss, I'll be damned if he ruins my first date. "So what, my brother hates me, that's old news to me, and besides I don't care. Plus sometime, I ask for it." Like today, I asked for it. I knew what yelling at him would do and I did it anyway. I asked for it, just like he said. "Please guys drop it and let's go." Rose grabbed two sweaters for the movies and a big purse filled with candy. We filed up the stairs, out the door to Emmett's jeep. Edward opened the passenger side door for me and Rose, and closed it after Jackie sat down in the front seat. He entered the back seat from the drivers' side and pulled me toward him wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and whispered "This isn't over, I want to know everything". And because he has some strange power over me, I'd tell him. I would tell him anything and everything, because when I was with him, I felt like I was in the company of an angel. I closed my eyes and smiled at that thought, Edward Cullen is my angel.


	4. Chapter 3 Heavenly Weekend

Chapter Three

Heavenly Weekend

September 9, 2006

Edward, Rose, Emmett and I were driving down the main road to San Francisco, in David's Jeep. He had the top off and a few strands of hair that had come loose from my pony tail where whipping me in the face. After the incident on Friday, Edward did not want me to be alone with Jacob. After getting into the Jeep last night Rose suggested going to her Aunt's house instead of the movies. This weekend my Dad was on guard duty and my Mom had to work and I had no problems convincing my Mom and Dad that Rose and I would be properly supervised. I conveniently left out the part of Emmett and Edward joining us. To cover all the bases, I told them Rose's Mom had to drive there Friday night and stay the weekend so we didn't need a ride. So I went and packed a bag and we left on the road trip.

The drive was quite. We really couldn't talk over the music busting through Emmett's system. The entire back filled with a huge speaker box and amps. He was very proud of his system, and showed it off regularly. When we pulled up to red lights, cars beside us would do one of two things, either shake their head in discuss or turn down their radio to hear Emmett's. One guy tried to out boom Emmett's system, he failed when smoke started rising from his trunk. Emmett just laughed and drove away. It was about fourteen hours of loud music and even louder singing from me and Rose. Once, Edward joined us in singing Carrie Underwood's, Our Song, forcing his deep voice to sing in high pitched notes. We all laughed at his attempt.

I had my head resting on Edward's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around my neck. Edward raised his hand to my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I had to force myself not to get lost. I would focus on his lips, but when I did I always had the urge to kiss him. He smiled as if he could read my mind, he leaned down and gently kissed forehead. That wasn't what I wanted, so I sat up straighter so he could kiss my lips better. He placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb along my lips. He was starring into my eyes. I turned my body toward him and I leaned in to kiss his perfectly pouty lips. Just like that everything disappeared. The only people that existed in my world were Edward and me and the only sound that mattered was to beating of our hearts. Or maybe that was the bass. Either way everything was perfect as long as I was in the arms of my angel.

We pulled up to Rose's Aunts' Condominium right before lunch time. The Condo was located right on the beach. We brought our belonging up stairs to the third floor. Rose had asked her Aunt if she could stay the weekend, she had no problem with leaving a key under a flower pot outside the door. Rose's Aunt was out of town on some sort of business trip. Apparently she made a pretty penny at what she did. The Condo had all hardwood floors. Even in the kitchen and bathrooms. She had black leather furnisher and a 42" plasma T.V hanging on the living room wall. Rose walked to the back of the living room and opened the curtains. The back wall was all windows, from ceiling to floor, and over looked the beach. I walked up behind her and watched the seagulls fly in circles around the families picnicking on the beach. Edward came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." He kissed me on my cheek and held me close. I intertwined my finger with his. "I've seen better than both", my stomach was doing flips like the seagulls outside; I turned and stood on my tippy toes so I could reach his lips. I gave him a sweet kiss and laid my head into his chest and we watched the wave's crash to the shore.

I don't know how long we stood there embracing each other. We were brought back to reality when Rose came back into the living room wearing a pink, white, and yellow stripped bikini that tied around her neck and her back. It left little to the imagination. I was jealous she could pull of a suit like that. Her breast had to be a full C if not a small D. I'd seen pictures of her in the seventh grade when she started to develop breasts and curves. She was pulling up a pair of jean shorts and wiggled a little to get them over her rear. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and had her pink Oakley sunglasses placed on her head. Slipping in to her flip flops she turned to us.

"We're going do to the beach, you guys coming?" she asked us. I looked at Edward but he answered before I had a chance to ask. "Yeah we are. Come on lets get ready." He told me he put our bags in the spare bedroom, second door on the right.

The bedroom was beautiful. Everything was white; the bed, linens, walls, the curtains; everything but the floor. That was the same hardwood as the rest of the Condo. He put my overnight bag on top of the bed. I unzipped it and rummaged through until I found my tankini. It was white with red straps that tied around my neck and back. It had red flower band that sat under where my breast should be. I wasn't much developed. I was pushing maybe a small B cup. I found my bottoms. They were white and tied on the sides with red straps. It had the same flower print along the top front part. I put it on and looked at myself in a full length free standing mirror. I was glad the top covered most of the bruises. You could only see a few between my shoulder blades. I shrugged my shoulders; at least my butt looks good. I put my short jean shorts back on grabbed the sun block and headed back to the living room. Emmett had joined Rose. He was standing beside her, groping her butt. They were watching the scores of a Baseball game on T.V. Edward went to change in to his beach gear. He came back to the living room carrying four towels. Wow he was stunning. I'd seen his bare chest in gym class, but never up close. I could see every muscle in his stomach. I could see his perfectly sculpted broad shoulders. I could see how defined his biceps were. I started feeling light headed. I wasn't sure if it really was because of Edward, or if it was the fact I hadn't eaten since this morning. I forced myself to pry my eyes off of the angel standing before me and went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. It should hold me over until we went to lunch.

The beach was beautiful. The sand was warm and soft. I loved the way it felt underneath my feet. Rose had jumped on Emmett's back saying the sand was too hot. We were walking to find a quite place away from screaming three year olds. I walked slightly behind the rest of them. I had plugged my ears with my IPOD and was listening to Hinder. Appropriate enough the title of the song was Lips of an Angel. I smiled inwardly and watched Edward push Emmett. Rose screamed and jumped down off his back. Emmett started chasing after Edward, they were acting worst then the group of pre-teenaged boys we'd just passed. They found a spot not to close to the waters edge. The sand was still soft where they laid down their towels. I pulled out the sun block from Rose's beach bag and applied a generous amount to my face, I didn't burn too easily but I did not want to walk around looking like a steamed lobster either. Rose handed me her tanning oil and I applied it to her back. She returned the favor and put some sun block on mine. Emmett and Edward had already taken off to the water. I decided to lie down on my stomach, and relaxed with the music. Rose had different plans. She pulled out one of my ear plugs. When I looked at her she had an abnormally wide smile.

"So you going to?" she asked all perky.

"Do what?" I answered. She couldn't possible be asking me if I were going to sleep with Edward after only two weeks of knowing him. Then again, I've been wrong before.

"You know what I'm talking about Bella, don't act so innocent."

"Umm let me see" I pretended to be thinking "no"

"Why not?" she asked and rolled her eyes at me. "It's the perfect opportunity. Here alone. No parents, no rules, just pure freedom. I know I am". I knew Rose had already had sex with Emmett. She decided over the summer she was ready. I think it had something to do with the fact it was also her first time being intoxicated.

"You really do not need to inform me of such things Rose. Besides I've only known him two weeks. I'm not going to just sleep with him! You knew Emmett since the sixth grade; I'd say you had some time to weigh the pros and cons of the decision. I've never even considered it." I reminded her. "If you must know, I had never even been kissed before Friday." I looked down and wrote Edward's name in the sand, avoiding her stare.

"Are you serious? I had no idea. Your first kiss wow. That's so amazing. I remember mine with Emmett. It was under the bleacher at a school dance in the seventh grade. Tongue and all, it was so amazing. I'll never forget it." She sighed and licked her lips as if she could still taste his kiss. She decided to lie on her stomach too.

"Do you think I should?" I asked her.

"Honestly, if you really don't want to Bella, than don't do it. You'll regret it later." I knew she was referring to her first time. She began to join me in drawling in the sand. She added a heart after Edward's name and Bella at the end. I wiped it away.  
"He does not! You don't love someone after only two weeks" I felt my heart clench as I said the words out loud. It seemed like my logical head was out weighing my erratic heart.

"Can too. I knew I loved Emmett the first day I seen him. Did I ever tell you about that?"

"Not that I can remember."

She giggled and I prepared myself for a long story.

"In the middle of sixth grade, he moved to Forks. With his last name being Cullen and mine Hale, we had the same homeroom. As soon as he walked in the door, our eyes met I knew I'd marry him one day. I volunteered to be his guide, and I've been with him ever since. Well not counting the million times we've 'broken up'", she made air quotes with her fingers "but no matter what, we always end up finding each other again." Surprisingly I was in awe of Rose at that moment. Maybe she was right; maybe love at first site does exist.

My thought was cut short by Edward shaking his head over me causing water to sprinkle on my back. It was cold and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked up and his head block the sun just enough to were I could see a yellow glow around his head. His body was dripping wet and he looked utterly amazing. I will never get use to how beautiful he is. Emmett walked up and sat on Rose's butt. She said a sentence of obscenities at him for getting her wet.

"Lets go, I want to take a walk" Edward held out his hand for me. I pulled my knees up under my belly and took his hand. Standing up I could feel the need for some food, and soon. I bend back down and grabbed the soda. I drank what was left and threw it back into the beach bag. We walked down to the water and up the shoreline so the water was racing at our feet then retreating back to the ocean.

"How bad is it?" Edward broke the silence.

"The fighting you mean? Sometimes it's not too bad. Mostly he just does things he knows will bother me."

"Like what"

"Do we have to talk about this Edward?"

"I told you it wasn't over, that I wanted to know everything" Great he remembered that.

"It just depends. If I do something that sets him off, he'll usually get violent. But if I just stay away, and avoid him, I don't have to worry."

"You make it sound like it's your fault" He grabbed my hand and began rubbing my thumb with his.  
"Sometimes it is. Like yesterday; I knew yelling at him would set him off and I did it anyway. Like he says, 'I ask for it'" He stopped and turned me to face him.

"This is not your fault Bella, you do know that right. No man ever has a right to lay a hand on a woman. Ever." His voice sounded angry. "I failed before by not protecting you, I won't do it again." He leaned over so his eyes were level with mine, "I won't let anything happen to other person I love." Oh my! Did he just say love? I replayed his comment in my head; yep he said love. My heart started beating erratically. My stomach dropped to my toes and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. I had never felt so…so happy. He was looking at me in the eyes. He didn't second guess his words. If he did his body didn't show it. He brushed a strand of hair that had blown lose, and tucked it behind my ear. "I love you Bella" my heart began to beat faster "I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." He leaned it to kiss me; I leaned forward to close the gap between our lips quicker. I closed my eyes and felt Edward being pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett had tackled him into the water. Great the most romantic moment in my life, the first time any boys told me he loves me, and it was ruined by Emmett freaking Cullen! I mumble a long line of profanities at him.

Edward stood up pushing Emmett away and laughing. When he focused his attention on me, I didn't like what I saw. He had a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes were narrow. I started to run up the shore, dodging kids and other people. Edward was right on my tail. I pushed my legs to go faster. I was not going in the water! No way. Just about that time, Edward scooped me up throwing me over his shoulder. I couldn't believe his strength. He made me feel like I was a child being picked up by her father.

He carried me to the water. He had shifting me in his arms, so he was cradling me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. I wanted to salvage the moment that was ruined before. I'd read a lot of book about romance; watched a million love stories with my helplessly romantic Mother. But that wasn't me. I couldn't see myself saying sappy gag me with a spoon things to Edward. I couldn't even get my head to agree with my heart on weather or not I loved him. I'm starting to learn that logic and love do not mix well. He was walking at the point were the waves crested and crashed back to the earth. Jumping up and allowing the current to pull us up wasn't working anymore. I looked over his shoulder and saw a huge wave coming at us.

"Over or under?" he asked

"Over, I don't want to get suck in an under toe" Hadn't this boy ever swam in the ocean? He put me down and we bounced out farther trying to get over the wave before it crashed back down. I gave up on walking and started to swim. I felt the wave lift me up and put me down. I was now passed the swells. But the water was only waist deep. I looked around for Edward and didn't see him. Maybe the current took him down shore farther. I looked for his blonde hair and still did not find him. Did he go under? Was he stuck in an under toe? What if something happen? I started to panic. "Edward!" I yelled "Edward". I felt my heart begin to beat harder. I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Edward where are you?" I yelled louder this time. I was about to swim back to shore when I felt a brush against my leg. I froze. I felt it again this time it felt more solid. Should I scream? Yell shark? Was it a shark? I felt it again this time on my other leg. I took in a deep breath getting ready to scream for help when Edward stood up out of the water in front of me.

"See no under toe" He has his classic smile on his face, revealing his pearly white teeth. He brushed his hair back and wiped his face off. I felt so relieved; he was okay and it was not a shark circling me. He grabbed me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. They tasted like dirty, salty sea water, and I didn't even care. He pulled away and tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear.

"What are you thinking?" his face seemed puzzled and yet still so beautiful.

'You don't wanna know" or rather I don't want to tell you in fear I'll sound like either a complete helpless romantic moron or curse you to hell for scarring me half to death; but I very well couldn't say that.

"You're gonna have to trust me when I say, I want to know. You fascinate me. I want to know everything about you."

"Okay, well for starters, next time you decide to give me a mild heart attack, I'd like a warning first." My voice was sharp and unforgiving.

"Well, that's a start." He started laughing. "Guess you didn't know, I was on the swim team back in Texas, the last thing you need to worry about is me drowning." He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"You never talk about your parents, tell me about your Mom."

"You've never told me about yours either" he just gave me his best puppy dog eyes and an irresistible smile. Damn why did he have to be so beautiful!

I paused for a moment to edit what I really thought of her, "She's pretty cool I guess. She talked my Dad into letting me come this weekend. We get along for the most part. I can be pretty pig headed sometimes and so can she, it makes for interesting cat fights."

"Do you look like her?"

"Yeah, my Granny tells me I am a spitting image of what she looked liked as a teenager. We have the same brown eyes. Hers have more green though. Her hair is a lighter brown than mine. Since she works at the hospital she likes to keep it cut short. Less to hassle with is what she says."

"Is she a doctor?" He must have thought the reason my face looked puzzled was because I was annoyed, but I was fascinated that he wanted to know so much about me. "Sorry I just love hearing you talk."

I smiled at him some more. I continued to look into his mesmerizing eyes "It's okay, I don't mind." The waves were lifting us up and down "but I really need to get some food, I'm starving".

He challenged me to a race to shore. I could never turn down a good competition so I agreed. He beat me by only a few paces as we ran to the shore after the water had become to shallow for us to swim. We had been carried by the current down shore, he offered another race to our towels, this time, and I won. I think he let me win. Rose and Emmett where laid out on their towels. Emmett was mindless playing with her hair as they shared an IPOD.

"You guys read for lunch? Bella is starving" Edward tried to make his voice sound like mine when he said starving. "Ouch" he rubbed were I had punched him.

"Umm yeah let's get some boardwalk fries." I suggested knowing it was Rose's favorite.

"I'm kinda starving myself", Rose turned off the IPOD. We all grabbed our towels and shook out the sand. I wrapped my around me and grabbed Rose's beach bag. Rose once again jumped on Emmett's back. Edward was now carrying the beach bag, not caring that it was covered in flowers, and held my hand as we walked up the boardwalk.

Rose and I sat at a picnic table waiting for our men to come back with food. "He told me he loved me" I couldn't keep it in any longer. I've been holding it in for the past half hour. Rose's mouth dropped open. Before she could speak I finished "I wasn't sure at first. He'd said he wouldn't let anything else happen to someone he loved again, and I didn't think he had meant to say it…"

"Wait, what do you mean, again?" she interrupted me.

"I don't know what he meant, that's not the point Rose, he told me after, that he loved me and loved me the first moment he saw me!" I started to bounce up and down. She turned to look at Emmett and Edward standing in line.

"What the hell" Rose scowled at them.

I looked over and saw three girls had approached them. The one who had now touched Emmett's arm and was laughing was very pretty. She had long brown hair, deep tan, skinny. The other two stood behind her. One was looking at Edward and smiling, she too was pretty. Straight black hair, she looked to be of Native American decent. The other held her head down. She was heavier than the other two, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Rose stood up, I had no choice; I stood too. I felt sorry for the girl who now stood closer to Emmett and was handing him a folded napkin. "Just don't hit her" I reminded her. Rose looked at me and smiled, "Me hit," the sarcasm in her voice was thick "never". Crap, I hoped Emmett could control this situation.

She walked right up to Emmett and grabbed the napkin opened it and ripped it in to pieces. Emmett had began to chuckle. This wasn't funny; didn't he know what she was going to do? I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss. The Native American looking girl gave me a dirty look.  
"Why don't you take this and shove it!" Rose threw the napkin pieces in the face of the brunette who gave it to Emmett. Emmett grabbed Rose from around the waist "Easy baby" he kissed her cheek, "you know I don't do skanky."

"Is there a problem here" a deep husky voice asked from behind Edward and me. The store manager was walking toward us. "No sir." Edward put his hand out to shake the man hand. "There was just a minor misunderstanding. We're fixin' to leave." I giggled to myself. I loved it when he would talk Texan.

"No need to leave, just keep a distance" the man had shook Edward's hand. Even men were not immune to Edward's charm.

"No problem Sir." He smiled at the man.

"You're a good kid," he slapped Edward on the shoulder "they don't make kids with manners anymore. Your parents did a good job." The manager turned and walked away. I looked up at Edward and his face had looked sad. I wonder why.

After lunch we went back to the beach. This time, Rose didn't jump on Emmett's back. She was search the beach for something or someone.

"Ya know, I'm really proud of you" I elbowed Rose.

"For?" her voice still ridged.

"Not knocking the snot out of that girl"

"I told you, I don't hit" Emmett broke out into a deep throaty laugh.

"Yeah and I'm virgin" Emmett's added sarcasm made Rose laugh too. I just blushed and looked down. I began to think about that. I started debating the pro's and cons of sleeping with Edward. The pro's I made a mental list; he said he loved me. I have strong feeling for him, he's drop dead gorgeous. The list stopped there, um not very long. I moved to the mental list of cons; pregnancy, sexually transmitted diseases, he could have told me he loved me because he wants me to sleep with him, and I had to be honest with myself, I'm not ready. There was my answer. No, I wouldn't sleep with him, and no matter what I could not go back on that decision. I then started to think about him leaving me if I told him no. My heart sank at just the thought of it. I leaned in closer to Edward to smell his salty musky skin.  
"You okay baby" he looked concerned. I shook my head and gave him the best fake smile I could manage. I couldn't think about that. I had to live in the here and now. I looked up and noticed Rose wasn't around. "Where'd Rose go?" I asked Edward. He pointed toward the ocean. Emmett stood watching her with an evil grin on his face. This can't be good. I watched her kneel down to a child playing in the sand. The little girl handed her a bucket and she went to the water filling it up. She put some handfuls of wet sand inside as well. "What is she doing?" I asked Emmett. He just pointed to three girls that were sunbathing on a large blanket. I could tell they were to girls from the earlier. "You're not gonna stop her!" It wasn't a question. I let go of Edward's hand and went to attempt to stop her. I was too late. By the time I reached her she was already standing over the brunette. "Your in my sun do you mind moving" the brunette didn't look up. Rose didn't answer. She just tipped the bucket over the girls head and laughed when the wet sand plopped on to her head. The brunette was still screaming when Rose reached me. She gave me a look that said "I didn't do it" shrugging her shoulders and we both started laughing. The brunette started cussing at us, but we just kept walking. Emmett and Edward were both laughing uncontrollably. This is one of the many reasons I loved this girl. And one of the reasons I would never want to be on her bad side.

At the suggestion of Edward we didn't stay at the beach. I was letting the water pour over my head rinsing out my strawberry shampoo.

"You done yet?" I jumped at the voice now in the bathroom. I knew I locked the door.

"Yeah, almost. How'd you get in here?" I covered myself the best I could with my hands.

"Picked the lock. I noticed you forgot your towel, I set it on the counter for you."

"So now you're a juvenile delinquent?"

"What do you mean, now?" I heard him laugh, open the door and Edward walked out of the bathroom. That is when my questions about Edward Cullen began.

That night we all went out to diner and Edward paid. I hadn't paid attention before but Edward paid for lunch also. He'd never mentioned he had a job. Maybe his parents gave him money, I answered my own doubt. He never talked about his family, other than Emmett. Well you haven't asked him either, this conversation between my head and heart stared to become aggravating. My logical head doubted and my illogical heart was coming up with answers. Now we were on our way to the carnival on the boardwalk. Rose insisted I bring a sundress to wear. I did as asked. Edward had me wearing things that I would never have worn before; first skirts and now dresses. I missed my shorts and jeans. It was a simple white dress that flowed down do just above my knee caps. With white flip flops, at least my feet would be comfortable. Edward and Emmett both wore khaki shorts with tight formed t-shirts and brown leather flip flops. Rose wore a strapless sundress. Once again I envied that she could wear it and not worry about it falling off. Edward paid for the four of us to enter the carnival. Rose and I stood back while the guys played games to win prizes. We both had an oversize animal. Edward won me a dog and Emmett won her a teddy bear. After two hours of rides, funnel cake and cotton candy we began to walk back to the Condo. I started to get nervous about the sleeping arrangements. Would Edward and I share a bed? Would I take the extra bed and him the couch? Or vise versa?

Entering the Condo Emmett and Rose already began to make out. He was leading her to her Aunts bedroom. I doubted they would come out the rest of the night. Edward and I sat on the oversized leather couch and watched a scary movie that was playing on some cable channel. The screams on the movie drowned out the moans and noises from the bedroom. I was feeling tired so I went to get in to my pajama's. I debated quite a bit about what I'd wear to bed when I was packing. I decided on my favorite pants and a simple black tank top. I was going to be uncomfortable enough without having to worry about skin showing. Entering back in the living room Edward had found a blanket for us to cuddle in. Walking in front of him I heard him giggle.  
"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he stated, still giggling.

I sat down on top of the blanket. I wasn't sure what his purpose of it was. It wasn't cold in the Condo.

"You coming under?"

"I'm not cold."

"Okay. I just turned down the A/C. Emmett sweats like a pig in his sleep if it's hot. I thought I'd spare Rose." Oh so he didn't have an agenda; just being a gentleman again. I stood enough to grab the blanket and curl up beside Edward.

I was woken up by Edward carrying me to bed. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. Edward managed to pull down the covers and lay me into bed. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me on the temple. "I love you" I heard him whisper in my ear. Then I heard the door close. I waited for him to join me in bed. He never came back in. I woke again a few hours later. The clock on the nightstand read 2:19am. I walked into the living room quietly to hear Edward on his phone. He was whispering being sure to not wake anyone. Who was he talking to at two in the morning, I wondered? I approached him being sure not to make a noise.

"I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon maybe" there was a pause "well that's not for you to worry about…"his voice sounded angry "She is none of your business either" He hung up on whom ever he'd been talking to. He put his phone on the coffee table and laid down on the couch and he cursed who ever it was on the phone. I saw his phone light up, someone was calling him. I walked over to the back of the couch and ran my fingers through his hair. He was lying on his side watching the phone vibrate on the table.  
"Hey sleepy," he turned to look at me, and then back at the phone. "My sister." He answered before I had a chance to ask.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister." I realized there was a lot I did not know about him.

"You want to lay with me?" He pulled up the covers in front of him. I walked to the front of the couch to join him. He wrapped his arm under my head and one around my waist. Our feet tangled together, and I forgot all the doubts I had through out the day. The only thing I could think of was I indeed loved Edward Cullen. I fell asleep again; but this time, beside my angel.

iled at that thought, Edward Cullen is my angel.


	5. Chapter 4 Hell on Earth

Chapter four

Hell on Earth

October 4, 2006

A month had passed since Edward pronounced his love to me. I still hadn't received any information about his family. I had noticed whenever his parents were brought up he became sad and detached so I stopped asking. I figured he'd come to me when he trusted me enough to tell me. I had signed up for soccer and practice started last week. Like a devoted fan, Edward was there three times a week watching me practice. Our first game wasn't until next week, and it was an away game. Edward had already talked Emmett into driving him to the game. Edward and I had become inseparable. Rose began to call us losers saying we're too good for each other. Can two people be too good for each other? In school girls began to give me dirty looks, and new rumors had started about me and Edward. Last week; while in the girls' bathroom, I heard two girls saying Edward's parents were dead and that's why he'd moved to Forks to live with his Aunt and Uncle, and he's the one who killed them. When I opened the stall to wash my hands I told the girls they were morons and didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground.

Edward was walking me to first period. Emmett had changed little things he'd done for Rose too. Like walking her to classes and opening doors for her. She was totally convinced she had everything to do with him finally changing his ways, but Edward and I believed it had everything to do with him seeing Edward do it for me. Either way, Rose wouldn't shut up about it. When we reached our first period class, Rose and Emmett kissed heavy and passionately, Edward usually gave me a kiss on the top of my head and would hand me a note. Every day we've been in school, since coming back from the beach, he had written me a little note. Some times it was poetry some times it was a simple I love you. "See you soon, I love you" was his normal farewell.

I settled into my chair ready to read note before class started. I looked around to be sure I had privacy. I noticed Rose and Emmett still kissing. I rolled my eyes and mentally told them to get a room. I opened it up; it was a poem

Like a natural disaster

A perfect storm

You crashed into my life

And me; you did not warn.

Forever yours,

-Edward

I smiled and folded the note back up and placed in my backpack. I would add it to the box where I saved all his notes. I even started saving mementos. Like movie stub tickets. I had a sea shell he gave me from our trip to the beach. I had printed out emails he'd sent me, or saved instant message conversations. I was going to make a scrapbook and give it to him for his birthday. Rose had sat down just in time for the bell to ring. I wondered how many times Emmett had to be late for class before they stopped acting like mating animals in school. She sat down beside me and I shook my head at her.

"What?" she asked me like she didn't know what I was shaking my head at "I gotta get it when I can, I won't see him again till lunch".

I laughed quietly, I understood what she meant. I wouldn't see Edward until he showed up at my fourth period to walk me to lunch. I suppose we were just a bit more mature.

Walking to our next class, Rose was about to stop and to talk to Lauren, one of the girls who sits with us at lunch. I never really spoke to her; she didn't seem to like me much.

"Oh my god, you'll never guess what, last period Edward hit on me." Lauren sounded all to thrilled and was talking to a girl I recognized from biology. I pulled Rose back; I wanted to hear what she was saying. "Are you serious, I thought he was dating Bella Swan?" the girl asked Lauren. "Oh please, her, I could give him so much more. She won't even kiss him!" Lauren had sounded disgusted. That did it. I walked over to Lauren "You know, not all girls are whores like you!" I spat at her. I was so angry. I wanted to hit her. I never felt this type of anger. Rose had stood behind me and grabbed my arm. "Stop; here comes Jacob." She whispered in my ear. I straighten up and began to turn around when someone pushed me. I turned around and saw Lauren and the other girl laughing. I couldn't hold it in. I lifted clinched my fists and drawled my fist back and hit Lauren with all my strength. I felt her nose weaken under my knuckles and she began to cry. Rose had pulled me back. "Let's go before you get suspended." I passed Jacob and saw him laughing hysterically. That's when I realized he was the one who had pushed me.

In third period I heard my name being called over the intercom "Isabella Swan please report to Mr. Banner's office." I knew it was coming. I just hoped that Mr. Banner would get me from class personally. Not announce it to the entire school. I stood and walked to the office. When I entered I saw my Dad sitting in the waiting room. I felt sick; I knew he was disappointed in me. And more than anything or anyone my Dad was my world. I never wanted to disappoint him.

Mr. Swan, Bella can you join us" Mr. Banner looked out his office door. My Dad stood and gestured for me to walk in first. Inside Lauren sat with her Mom, and had an icepack on her nose. I could see her eyes had already started to blacken. Serves her right, I thought to myself. I didn't feel bad for hitting her, even if she didn't push me. I sat down in the chair farthest from Lauren. My Dad sat in the chair next to her Mother. The silence was dreadful.

"Isabella would you care to tell us what happen" Mr. Banner asked in a calm tone.

"She pushed me and I hit her" I stated as if it were a fact.

"I didn't push you, you're…"

"You hush young lady you're in enough trouble" Her mom interrupted her. I could tell her mother was very angry. I finally started to feel bad.

"We've spoken to other kids who were present, Rosalie Hale and Jacob your brother, say they saw her push you first" Lauren let out a heavy sigh "However, Jessica Stanley said it was Jacob who pushed you." Mr. Banner looked at my Dad. "Mr. Swan, would you consider that normal behavior for you son to push Isabella?" My face redden I knew it was normal behavior, I knew it was Jacob, but if I told, he'd hurt me again.  
"Aside from normal sibling fighting, my children get along quite well Sir. I do not see Jacob acting out that way just to get Bella into trouble." He looked at Lauren "now, I am greatly sorry that she hit you." He spoke to Mr. Banner again "but this is not behavior typical of her." My Dad was defending me and it made me feel even guiltier.  
"Okay, since I have no proof of who hit who first, I must suspend both of you for the remainder of the week. Isabella you are refrained from soccer until Coach gives you permission to play." Mr. Banner pinched the bridge of his nose, "And Lauren, since you are not in any extra curriculum activates, on top of suspension, next week you will have detention everyday after school."

My Dad stood and shook Mr. Banner's hand and we walked out of the office. Once we reached his truck my Dad finally spoke to me.

"So, you must have a pretty mean hook, that girl's nose looked pretty bad." Was he serious? He was praising my violence.

"Yeah, I guess so" I wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of silence I looked at my Dad, she looked oddly proud, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Bella, this isn't like you, what's going on?"

"She had said something's about Edward that were lies and I just got angry. And when she pushed me I didn't think I just acted." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. Thinking about what Lauren had said began to make me angry again.

"Well, apparently this Edward character is not that good for you." He pulled into our street and parallel parked in front of our house.

"It's not his fault Dad. He wasn't even around." My voice was sterner than I expected. My Dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry" I said to him. I didn't mean it though. I opened the door and walked up to the house. My Dad came up behind me and unlocked the door. He opened it and again gestured for me to walk in first. I went straight up stairs and closed my door.

I turned on my CD player on loud enough that I couldn't think about anything but the music. My Dad walked in and turned off my CD player.

"We need to talk sweetie" his voice sounded gentle. It scared me to death. "About this Edward kid," I started to speak but he didn't allow it "listen to me and hear me out before you speak okay. Good. Now I know you care for this kid, I know you've been spending a lot of time over at Rose's house after school with him and that other boy. I'm not sure if it is Edward or Rose, but one of them is having a bad influence on you."

"They are not Dad! Edward loves me and I love him" it had been the first time I said it out loud to anyone. I haven't even told Edward I loved him. That whole logical issue kept getting in the way "and Rose is my only friend." Tears began to swell in my eyes. I dreaded what was coming.

"Honey, I'll talk to you Mom about this, but I don't want you seeing this kid alone anymore. If your Mom agrees you won't be allowed to see him outside of school, is that understood?" His voice was harsh the last part of his speech wasn't a question. I began to cry uncontrollably.

"You can't do that Dad! He had nothing to do with this! Ground me but please don't take him away from me."

"Bella, I'm not taking him away, like I said I'll talk to your Mother about this, and you are grounded." He stood up and took the phone out of the wall jack, picked up my laptop and walk out of my room. I threw myself on the bed and cried harder than I had ever cried before. At that moment, for the first time in my life, I hated my Dad. At that moment the only person in my life that matter was Edward.

At three o'clock I stepped out of my back window to sit on the roof that was over the kitchen. It over looked the garage that was in our back yard. Behind the garage was an alley. I was hoping Edward would walk by or Emmett would drive him by my house. I had opened my windows a few hours ago; it was starting to get to muggy. When my Dad heard me open them, he walked in the back yard to make sure I wasn't trying to escape. It would be easy too, just out on the roof, down the tree and out the back gate. I was reading a new book my Mom had brought me; it was something about kids my age who were vampires. So far the book was good. But today, reading it just made me cry. Not because the book was sad, but because the characters in the book were so in love and nothing could separate them. I cursed my Dad again and threw the book back through the window. I landed in the middle of my floor with a hard thud. I waited on the roof until my Dad came outside to start the grill for diner.

It was about six when my Mom came home from the hospital. I still hadn't come out of my room. I refused to talk to my Dad again. I heard my brother upstairs in the attic. He decided he wanted the two of the three rooms upstairs to be his. That was only after he heard me talking to Rose on the phone about the same thing. I didn't care much, just meant more space between us. My Mom knocked on my door at six thirty telling me diner was ready. I walked down stairs in front of my brother. On the way down he tried to trip me several times. In the kitchen Mom had the table set and a glass of red wine pored for her self, never a good sign. She only drank when she was stressed out. We all sat down, I didn't want to eat, I was just molested the steak, jabbing it with the steak knife. Through out diner Jacob had an evil grin plastered on his face. My parents were quiet, concentrating on their food. My Dad was the one to break the silence.

"Jacob once you're finished, rinse off your plate and go to your room, your Mother and I would like to speak to Bella alone."

Jacob laughed "sure no problem, good luck." He rose and emptied his plate in the garbage, rinsed off his plate and went back upstairs. After hearing the attic door shut both my parents stared at me. Crap was all I could think to myself crap, crap, crap!

"Your Father told me what happen today in school" my mother's voice was not angry as I expected "and we've discussed the matter of punishment" I sat there fearing they were going to tell me no more Edward. My knee was nervously bouncing up and down. "I don't agree that Edward is one hundred percent the reason for your behavior. Rose was with you as well, am I correct?"

I held my head down "yes she was there." I knew it, I knew it wasn't good.

"And you have been going straight to Rose's after school instead of coming home and doing you homework, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I do my homework at her house, I don't like being home alone with Jacob" I tried to defend my actions.

"Why do you not like being here with Jacob?" Crap my Dad. I spoke before I had a chance to think.

"He's just mean to me sometimes and I'd rather avoid him then have him bully me around, that's all."

"Did that girl really push you Bella?" my Dad wouldn't let the subject go.

"I really don't know Dad; I had my back to who ever it was."

"Is there a chance it could have been your brother?" my Mom was asking now.

"Yeah"

"Jacob" my Dad yelled up to him. My mom placed her hand on mine. When Jacob didn't come down stairs, my Dad went to get him. Once he was walking up the stairs my Mom continued talking.

"I'm not going to punish you from seeing Rose; I know she's a good friend to you. But we are going to have to talk about Edward, Bella. I'm afraid you're spending too much time with him. I don't want you to get hurt honey that's all."

"Mom he's not hurting me, he loves me. Why is that so hard for you to understand? And you know Mom, I love him too. So it's a bit too late to spare my feelings!"  
"Isabella, you've only known him for a month. Love doesn't happen that fast. I know you think you love him, but it's just a crush. That feeling will pass."

"You don't know anything Mom!" I yelled in her face and stood up leaving my not eaten diner on the table. While running up the stairs I passed my Dad and Jacob in the hall way. Jacob's lips were pursed together and his eyes looked black with anger. Crap I was yelling in my head again. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I threw open my door and slammed it shut. I screamed loud enough for my neighbors to hear. I turned on my CD and turned it up as loud as it would go. The loud screaming of the singer made the feeling of me wanting to scream ease.

Now the only person in my life that really mattered was suddenly taken away. It was as easy to them as taking candy from a baby. This house truly was hell on earth. I looked out my window to see Edward standing in the alley behind my house. He held up a hand written sign, in big black letters it said

**I love you!!**

**Always yours**

I started to cry seeing him standing there. Close enough to reach but forbidden to touch. He blew me a kiss and I blew one back. I put a finger for him to wait a minute. I rummaged through my desk to find a clean sheet of paper. I grabbed a red sharpie and wrote to him a note back. It wasn't the way I really wanted to tell him for the first time, but it will have to do.

**I love you too!**

**See you soon**

I watched Edward walked down the alley to Emmett's jeep and drive away with my heart. No one on this earth was going to keep me from loving the most perfect man God had made. Not even the Devil himself. 


	6. Chapter 5 Angels and Demons

Chapter five

Angels and Demons

October 9, 2006

Finally the week is over and today I'll be able to see and touch Edward. My parents had already left for work and I was hurrying to avoid contact with Jacob. I'd been successful so far, mostly due to the fact my Dad took leave to make sure I didn't sneak out of the house while he and my Mom was at work. I was walking down the stairs to grab my backpack and a bagel. I saw Jacob in the kitchen so I decided against the bagel. I'll stop at the store and pick up some Twinkies before being near him. Turning around I hoped I had avoided being noticed. Naturally my luck isn't that good.  
"Scrappy, you off to knock out some more innocent girls?" My brother laughed at his own doings. I ignored him and continued toward the front door. I picked up my bag and attempted to get out of the house. Jacob came up behind me and closed the door as I was opening it.

"Thanks to you Charlie and Renee think I am not acting like an appropriate big brother". He always used our parent's first names when they weren't around. He was a typical coward.

"Well that's not my problem; please move so I can go to school." I tried to open the door again. His hand held it closed. So I ducked under his arm and ran to the back door that was through our kitchen. I was almost there when Jacob grabbed me by my backpack. The force caused me to fall backward and land on my rear. He towered over me laughing. I hated this. I hated him. And more than anything I hated that I was helpless to what was coming.

He pulled me up by my pony tail and I walked backwards to where ever he was dragging me too. He threw me in to a corner of the dinning room where the wall met the basement door. I looked around for something to use, something that could help me. The only thing was the old metal radiator that was about three feet away. Before I had time to think, Jacob rammed his fist into my right side just below my rib cage. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my rib cage. I didn't hear anything crack. I took another blow to the stomach. The pain in my side grew. All I had to do was not say anything and he'd get bored and walk away.

"What's wrong Scrappy? Scooby too much for you?" he hit me one more time in the stomach. My knees gave out, and I buckled in pain holding my insides together. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"You're pathetic you know that", he finally walked away out the front door.

I couldn't move. Every ounce of me begged for death. The pain was unbearable. He had never hit me so hard before. I knew he'd be angry that I said something to our parents but I didn't expect this. I needed to call someone. I needed help. Telling my parents was out of the question. The nearest phone was in the kitchen. I tried to stand up and couldn't. The pain worsened at the attempt. So I crawled. But how would I reach the phone if I couldn't stand up? I began to cry. Not from the pain but because of my weakness. I had crawled half way when I started to cough up blood. At every cough the pain felt like a hundred knifes stabbing me at once. I gave up. I simply gave up and laid on the floor waited.

I woke up in a hospital bed. The sounds of beeps and voices sounded distant and blurry. I felt something warm in my hand and something cold flowing through my arm.

"Mrs. Swan she's waking up" I heard the most precious voice.

"Oh honey, don't try to speak, you have a tube down your throat to help you breath", my Mom sounded on the brink of crying. "You gave us quite a scare. I opened my eyes fully to see my Mom in her scrubs. She bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'll go get your doctor, maybe now we can get that thing out of your throat." I attempted to nod "Shh don't move sweetie. Make sure she doesn't move" she was giving directions to someone I couldn't see. "I'll only be a minute."

I heard the door open and close. At the same time I felt the same warm hand grab mine. I looked over to my left as far as I could. I saw a pile of blonde hair resting on the bed at my side. He peak up at me and caught me looking. He stood up and kissed me in the same spot my Mom had. I noticed his eyes were red and he sniffled as if he'd been crying. My thoughts were confirmed when he sat back down and kissed my hand. He just cried. I want to rip this tube out myself and grab him. Hug him; let him know I'm okay. I wanted to feel his arms around me assuring me he was okay too. He never spoke. He just held my hand to his lips. Kissing ever inch if it, and let his tears run their course. The only thing I was able to do was squeeze his hand in return, and cry with Edward.

The door opened again, my Mom had returned with my doctor. My Mom didn't say anything to Edward or me about crying and I was thankful she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Ok Bella, we are going to take that out now. All I need you to do is exhale when I tell you too, can you do that for me?" the doctor was male, his voice sounded quite handsome. "Ok one, two, three, exhale" I breathed out the tube burned my throat.

"Don't try to speak yet." My mom handed me a glass of warm water "this will help your throat. Drink it slowly." I took the cup from my Mom. She took my chart and jotted down something on it. I drank slowly, the water felt like acid being poured down my throat. I winced at the pain.

"I know baby, don't worry it'll pass soon." She was in work mode now; looking at my vitals, writing them down, taking my temperature.

"Dear, you've been here so long, why don't you go down stairs and get some food" my Mom spoke to Edward.

"No thank you Ma'am. If you don't mind I'd rather stay here. I'll have Emmett bring me something to eat."

"Okay, try and get some rest, the both of you. I'm working tonight so I'm only a page away okay." She then walked out the door leaving Edward and I alone.

"W..Wh…" My voice was hoarse. I drank a bit more water. "What happen?" I managed to get out in a whisper.

"You apparently fell down the stairs. Your appendix burst and you spleen ruptured" Edward looked as if he hadn't sleep for days. The T.V in my room was on the local news and I saw it was already Wednesday.

"It's Wednesday?" I was confused.

Edward smiled at me "you've been sleeping for two days. Your surgery went well. They took out both organs. They said you didn't need them anyway." He shrugged his shoulders "What are two useless organs any ways. " He winked at me. "Emmett, Rose, your parents and I all took turns staying with you. Well I never went far, but hospital says only one visitor at a time. I would wait in the waiting room around the corner."

"So then you haven't slept for days then?" I already knew the answer. I could see the fold out recliner with a pillow and blanket on it. I pointed to the make shift bed, "Not quite like home." I tried to laugh at my own joke.

"What happened Bella?" What was I going to tell him? The truth about Jacob or that I did indeed fall? I cleared my throat and took another sip of water.

"Ya know its okay. We can talk after you're able to go home." He kissed my lips. "You need to sleep or your Mom is gonna tear me a new one". He smiled at me and kissed my lips again. This time I felt his tongue play with my lips. I opened my mouth slightly to allow him inside my mouth. My heart became erratic, and it showed on the hospital monitor. Stupid technology I thought to myself. He smiled at me and returned to his 'bed'. He turned on a baseball game as a nurse entered my room to give me more pain medication. Seconds later I felt dizzy. I tried to fight the effects but failed. I was asleep with out even trying.

I was woken up by my Mom. She was placing a blood pressure cup around my arm. It was dark outside, and Edward was sitting up on his make shift bed. The pain in my stomach had changed from a sharp piercing pain do to a dull constant pain. I opened my eyes and smiled at my Mom the best I could.

"I need to change the dressings. Now it's going to hurt a little, if it is too much I'll get some medication that well help. Okay baby?" I nodded my head yes. She pulled down the covers, and Edward came and held my hand. I looked at him nervously knowing he was about to see more of me than he has before. He must have noticed. He leaned in and laid his head down beside mine and looked right in to my eyes. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his free hand. He didn't speak, but his eyes told me everything I needed to hear. That it was going to be okay and nothing would make him love me less. I smiled but it was weak and unconvincing. I felt my Mom begin to remove the tape that was holding the cotton dressings, it hurt. I flinched not expecting the pain. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. Once the old dressing was off, my Mom cleaned where the incision had be made. "Looks really good Bella. No sign of infection. No abnormal swelling. You might be able to go home later this afternoon." Mom sounded relieved. I wasn't so relieved. Going home meant, being in the same house with the demon that did this to me. My heart started racing, and the machine I was hooked up to gave away my exhilarated heart rate. "Are you alright? Does something hurt?" Mom tried to keep a professional voice, but I could hear the fear. I shook my head no "I'm fine." I tried to move my hips. My rear was starting to feel like it was falling asleep. Wrong move. Pain sheered through my abdomen. "But can I get some more pain medication?" I asked trough clinched teeth, trying to hold in a mild scream. Mom nodded yes and walked out to retrieve some medicine.

"You really should go home and sleep. You look horrible." Edward looked up at me slightly laughing.

"I look better than you" he countered.

"True. When was the last time you left the hospital?"

"What makes you think I have?"

"You haven't left at all? Not once?"

"No, Emmett brings me food and a change of clothes. I should have had him bring me a pillow" he pointed over to hospital issued pillow "that is about as thick as a sheet of paper." I tried not to laugh, it hurt when I did.

"What about showering?"

"I shower when they bathe you." Always the gentlemen I said to myself. Even when I was laid up, unconscious, he still respected me.

"Edward…" I looked right into his piercing green eyes "I love you" this still wasn't how I planned on verbally saying it to him. He leaned in and began kissing me softly.

"Waiting to hear you say that, worth ever minute" he continued to kiss me. I could help but think that I hadn't brushed my teeth in two days and now he was kissing me. Must be true love. I giggled, and he stopped kissing me.

"What?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Do I have a toothbrush around here?" he began to laugh. I breathed deeply forcing myself not to laugh. His laugh was so contagious. My Mom walked back in with a syringe. "I see you're in better spirits Edward" she smiled at him as she plunged the needle in to my IV "Rest now. I'll be around the hospital." She kissed me on the cheek and went back to work. Again with in seconds I was falling asleep.

When I woke again the sun was shining. I could see countless balloons floating. The smell of roses, lilies, and carnations filled the room. Rose, Emmett, and Edward sat on the couch in my tiny hospital room. My Dad sat on the recliner where Edward had slept. They all laughed as a fight broke out on an episode of Jerry Springer. I knew it was Rose who was subjecting the men to this female form of torment.

"Did I miss the party?" My voice was stronger.

"Hey kid" my Dad spoke up, "They say if your able to stand up and walk, you can go home, wanna try?"

"Yes! My butt feel like it's numb." I held out my hand for my Dad to help me up. Edward, Rose and Emmett all stood up. "Rose why don't you take her hand lets get this champ back on her feet." My Dad was always encouraging when it came to me and my physical strength. Rose did as told. Sometime I think my Dad scared her. Edward came over and helped me move my feet off the side of the bed. I couldn't tell if the pain of moving was from the injuries or from not moving for almost three days. After accomplishing sitting up fully, I braced myself using Rose and my Dad. I clinched my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to breath through the pain. I was remembering the words of my Dad last year during soccer camp; pain is just weakness leaving the body. I chanted that to myself over and over. I shook my head up and down and took a step. Not to bad. I took another few. Not bad at all. I let go of their hands. Bad! OUCH! Bad! I grabbed them again. I looked back at Edward who was pushing my IV pole. Emmett had come over and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Edward looked to be in as much pain as me. I hated seeing him like this.

"HA who looks better now?" I joked with him trying to make him smile.

"I do, naturally" Rose answered, and Edward finally smiled.

I had made it to the nurse's station. My Mom was filling out paper work. Hopefully they were my release papers. "Look at you!" a nurse complimented me. The walk took more energy than I had expected. I just nodded up and down and smiled the best I could. We turned around and I walked back to my room. They helped me back in bed. I was exhausted. I felt like I had just ran a marathon. "Thanks guys", I was never so happy to lie down. Just then the nurse came back in, "Good news you're free" she began to remove my IV. My Mom came back pushing a wheel chair. Rose stood and placed my overnight back on the bed. "I brought you some clothes. Your hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste are all inside. You really look like hell" she smiled. I hadn't realized how much I missed her over the past three days. The men left the room. Rose and Mom helped me get dressed. Thankfully she brought me loose sweats and a loose t-shirt. Any other day Rose would have kicked my butt for being seen in public like this. I slipped on the flip flops she brought and sat down in the maroon chair.

Back at home, Dad carried me upstairs to my room. Rose fought with Edward on who was going to stay with me. Rose won. I insisted on Edward going home and getting some rest. She put all the flowers in my room along with the balloons. Twenty cards sat in a pile on my desk unopened. Rose brought me a tall glass of water so I could take my pain medication. She turned on Lifetime and I fell asleep watching some heart wrenching movie.


	7. Chapter 6 Angelic

Chapter Six

Angelic

October 28, 2006

At 7:30am I was on my way to Rose's house. Tonight is homecoming. I recovered quite well from the surgeries and was back to school the Monday after I was released from the hospital. My Mom took leave from the hospital to stay home with me while I recovered. Emmett and Edward picked me up every morning for school. Usually getting there about the time my Dad was off to work. Typically I was still getting dressed. They refused to allow me to be alone at all with Jacob. I thought they were going a bit too far, but I welcomed the security. I'd woken up before anyone else this morning, Rose and I had hair appointments at 8:30 am, and the nearest hair salon was a good thirty minutes away. Afterward we were to meet up with her older cousin, Jessica who is a make-up artist for a model agency in Seattle. Jessica agreed to take the day off to make us flawless. Then it was dress try on, incase something needed hemmed, and last minute shopping for whatever we needed. Lastly, getting dressed and out the door for pictures before the men got here, and more pictures when they did arrive. Edward made diner reservations at a high class seafood restaurant. Reservations were set for 5:30pm. Homecoming started at eight o'clock sharp.

As I walked to Rose's I was practicing the waltz Edward had taught me after school. It was his favorite dance. Walking up the walk way to Rose's the waltz somehow turned into the wedding march. I laughed at myself, thankful no one was around to see that. I walked inside, Rose was already dressed and eating a bowl of cottage cheese with fruit. Gross, how she could eat that stuff, I'll never know. As I walked to the pantry to look for something else to eat, I said my hellos. I didn't see anything appealing in the pantry, so I moved to the pastry dish on the counter, yummy, blueberry muffins. Tanya made the best blueberry muffins. I grabbed a muffin and sat down with Rose.

"Bread is going to make you bloated" she stated.

"Cottage cheese is going to give you gas" I stated.

"Crap!" She got up and put her bowl in the sink. "You ready? We can just get something on the road."

"Sure. Where's your Mom? Isn't she taking us?"

"Oh no, no, no" she had one mischievous look on her face.

"Um, Okay." I wondered what was up. I watched her look at the clock it was 7:50. Just then I heard a honk outside. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Right on time, come on lets go. Your chariot awaits Juliet." She was radiating joy. "Bye Mom see you soon, love you" She yelled to her Mom who was still in bed. "Me too!" I added.

Rose faced me "close your eyes" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why?"

"Because I said so mostly. Either close your eyes or I'll blind fold you; your choice." I covered my eyes. She led me outside and walked me down to sidewalk.

"Ok open them" I opened my eyes and saw a white stretch limo parked in front of me.

"You're kidding me! Rose oh my God, how did you pay for this?"

"I didn't" she winked at me. The driver was walking around to the passenger side. He opened the door, and I was flooded by the scent of roses. My heart was pounding and I was smiling. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming like a little child on Christmas morning looking at a new bike. I leaned in head first and slide into the limo. Rose quickly followed. Inside there was two dozen roses. One dozen white one dozen red. I pick up the card and inside it said

White is for the pureness of your soul

And represents you're undying beauty.

Red is for the passion we share

And the unconditional love.

I love you Bella

Your angel

-Edward

I began to cry. How did he know I called him my angel? I had the most amazing, loving, romantic, boyfriend ever! Romeo move over Edward is in town.

"What does it say?" I handed Rose the card. "Did he write this?"

"Yeah, he usually writes me poems or love notes everyday in school."  
"Is that was he hands you every morning before first period?"

I nodded yes and grabbed the roses to inhale there beautiful scent. I couldn't believe this.

"I must say Bella, you have one amazing boyfriend"

"I really do; don't I?" she gave me a hug and opened the sunroof and stuck her head out. I laughed at her. It felt so good to be me again. What happen two weeks ago seemed like a lifetime ago. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to God thanking him for my life and for allowing me to have the privilege to love his best creation.

We arrived at our hair appointment right on time. Rose decided on a French twist with curls on top. I kept my hair down; the stylist put it into shiny thick curls. Pulling back my sides and pinning them at the nap of my neck with a silver bobby pins that had faux diamonds imbedding in them. We went to pay, and the receptionist told us it was already taken care of. Rose and I looked at each other and at the same time said "Edward". Where was he getting this money? I'm sure Emmett chipped in too. No way did Edward also pay for Rose's hair due. The driver opened our door and we once again sat into the limo.

The limo got onto the highway toward Seattle. Forty minutes later we pulled up to Jessica's studio office. People stopped at waited to see who was going to come out of the limo. We must have looked important pulling up to a high rise office building in a limo. They seemed disappointed that we weren't super models or movie stars. We took the elevator to the 13th floor. The entire floor was dedicated to being a photo studio. Cubical with back drops of tropical beaches, Paris, snow covered mountains filled the area.

"Hey girls over here" Jessica called out to us. We giggled with expense. The make up room was huge. A counter filled one entire wall with a mirror above it. Bright white lights blazed from on top the mirror. In front of the counter sat five beauty chairs. Just like the ones we sat in at the hair salon. On the other wall there were carts full of make up. Every shade foundation, eye shadow, lipstick and blush. Every color eye liner and mascara. She also had various application sponges, brushes, and combs.

"Have a seat and relax. You girls want a Mimosa?" Jessica was walking to the back of the room were there was a refrigerator and a small table.

"Sure that sounds good" I answered.

"What's a Mimosa?" Rose asked.  
"I dunno" I replied and shrugged my shoulders.

Jessica was absolutely beautiful. The blonde hair must run in the family. Hers rested at the middle of her back. It looked so silky I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through it. She was taller than Rose and I, had curves like Rose but a waist the size of mine. She was wearing stylish jeans that hugged her legs and flared out at the bottom, with black healed boots. She wore a white button up top with a black vest over top. It brought out the curves of her breasts. It was hard not to stare at her. I wasn't ugly by any means, but this woman could make anyone feel shame.

She returned with two champagne glasses filled with what looked to be Orange Juice. "Here you go" she handed us our drinks. I took a sip. Not bad, Rose tasted hers and her eyes widened "Does this have alcohol in it?" she asked.

"Just a little champagne. So let me see my canvas." Jessica answered. She looked at me for a few seconds and pulled up a cart. "Close your eyes and relax okay." I did as I was told. Fifteen minutes later she was finished. "Okay take a look" she prompted. I opened my eyes and I looked like a complete different person. "Wow" was all I could say "Thank you so much!" Rose was already into position. I watched Jessica work her magic on Rose. Fifteen minutes later, Rose was finished. The blue in her eye shadow made her hazel eyes look more blue than green or gray. She was exquisite. We hugged and thanked Jessica again. She truly was a miracle worker.

We returned to Rose's house at 11:15am. Tanya was waiting for us in the kitchen and had our dressed still in the plastic draped on the table. I was jealous at the moment of Rose. I wished my Mom could have been here to help me get ready for my first Homecoming dance.

"Oh wow! You girls are gorgeous!" Tanya gave us both a gentle hug, make sure she didn't smug any make up or misplace a piece of hair. "Ok Bella, your dress is here, and your shoes are on that chair there" she pointed to the chair closest to my dress. "And this is yours and your shoes are here" she showed Rose her belonging. "Oh and I have these for you girls" she handed us each a small wrapped box. Inside Rose's box was a pair of three tier silver diamond ear rings. They were beautiful. She hugged her Mom. "Now, now, no crying you'll ruin your make up." Tanya told Rose. "Open yours" Rose snapped me out of my jealous moment. I opened mine and I gasped. "Mom you shouldn't have". Inside was a pair of silver diamond earrings as well. These must have been one karat. "Oh honey, those aren't from me." She handed me a note. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Well open it" she told me. Inside it read

Perfect diamonds for

a perfect person.

Forever yours

-Edward

I put my hand of my mouth and fought the tears. "There from Edward" I handed Rose the note.

"Yep, definitely the perfect boyfriend." Rose said.

"Is his Dad single?" Tanya asked in a laughing voice.

After small talk about men, Rose and I tried on our dresses. No hemming needed to be done. It was now 12:30pm and we needed to go to the nail salon to get our pedicures and manicures. The limo still waited for us outside. This time Tanya joined us. Ten minutes later we arrived at the local nail salon. We all received simple French manicures on both our hand and toes. The technician told us it was already taken care of. I made a mental note to myself to ask Edward about where all this money came from. It was now 1:35pm and the boys weren't going to be here until 3:30pm. We went to a small coffee shop in town and sipped on lattes and ate biscotti, Tanya's treat. Outside the coffee shop people stopped and pointed to the limo. People in small towns were so easily amused.

We returned to Rose's house at 2:15pm, plenty of time to dress and take pictures. My dress was simple, black, spaghetti strap; floor length dress made of velveteen fabric, the lining was silky chiffon. It fit me tightly and hugged my every non-curve. From the hem of the dress do about mid calf it had faux diamonds. At the bottom they were heavy and dissipated as they rose up the dress. The back was low cut and had a slit running up either side of my legs. My shoes were as simple like the dress, black strappy and open toe. I gave myself on more look over in Rose's mirror, I couldn't wait to see what Edward would think of it.

Rose's dress was a magenta pink, strapless, and had sequence along the top portion. Hers ran to just past her knees. Her shoes were dyed to match her dress and had a simple back strap and toe strap. She put on my ear rings for me, and I put on hers. We went back upstairs to join her Mom.

To my surprise both my parents sat in Rose's living room talking to Tanya. She was filling them in on the extravagant gifts from Edward. They turned as they heard us approaching. My mom covered her mouth and tears began to swell in her eyes.

"You look so…" she wiped a tear from her cheek "beautiful". I she walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"Yeah look at you, my little girl all grown up" My Dad never was the one to be sentimental.

"I thought you guys had to work?" I hugged my Dad now.

"And miss this. No way!" my mom sounded offended that I had even thought they would miss my homecoming night.

"A few rules" my Dad interjected "No drinking, No smoking anything of any kind, you stay at homecoming, and when you leave it's straight home for the both of you girls." My Dad pointed to both Rose and me. Rose's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm.

"Oh Dad, give us some credit, we have never giving you a reason to think we'd do anything abnormal of typical teenage behavior." I stated.

"Yes I know, that is why I'm saying it" My Dad hugged me again then placed a kiss on my head. "You both look very beautiful" he kissed Rose on the head too. "And if either of your boyfriends hurt you, I'll have a platoon of soldiers ready" He winked at us and laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Tanya went to answer it. The drivers told her that we needed to be going to make it to the facility were the pictures were being held. I looked at Rose and she shrugged her shoulders. We both assumed we'd just take pictures in the back yard in font of Tanya's rose garden. We were both wrong. Rose and I piled into the limo. Tanya got into my Dad's truck with my Mom and Dad and they followed us to out unknown destination. It was now 3:15 as we pulled up to the town hall. Only Edward would think of how the backdrop would look in a picture.

The green house sat in the edge of town, in the back of town hall where families could walk through. It was filled with rose bushes, hibiscus plants, cherry blossoms, tall bushed sculpted in to spirals and countless other flowers I did not know the name too. As the limo parked, I could see Edward and Emmett waited for us. He was breathtaking. He wore a black tux with a white button up shirt. Instead of the corny bow tie he wore no tie and had the top button undone. He wore a white rose on his chest and brilliant smile on his face as I stepped out of the limo. I had tunnel vision. I could only see Edward. I walked slowly to him, praying I wouldn't trip in my heals. He began to walk toward me. Once in arms distance of each other, he stroked my cheek with his hand, I looked right into his mesmerizing eyes, "You look beautiful" I said to him. I mentally kicked myself in the rear for calling him beautiful. I should have said handsome or sexy anything but beautiful. "Nothing on this earth is as beautiful as you are." He kissed my lips softly.

"We better get the pictures going" my Dad said as he walked up to us. I let out a loud huff. When was I going to have a romantic moment with my boyfriend and have it not interrupted by someone! I felt like screaming it out loud. But instead I took Edward's hand and he guided me to where we were going to have our pictures done. In the center of the green house stood a professional photographer, he had his camera all set up read for us. Edward and I stood in front of some beautiful flowers. They were pink and yellow. The photographer just told us to be natural. So we just did what we normally do around each other, he wrapped me in his arms, and lifted my chin so I would look at his face. I felt a bit shy knowing we had an audience. There were a series of flashes and clicks. I heard a smack and turned to see what was going on. I heard another click. Before I knew it the photographer told us he was finished with us and Rose and Emmett began their photo shoot. I hugged my Dad and Mom, Edward shook their hands. I hugged Tanya as well and told her thank you for everything. Edward simply tipped his head to her and smiled. He placed his hand in the small of my back and we walked back to the limo. Finally we were alone. And Edward was going to answer some questions.

"So what is all this?" I asked him as he settled in next to me. He reached over the wet bar and opened a bottle of champagne. He grabbed two glasses handed one to me. "Hello, you have to talk to me sometime ya know." He just smiled and poured the champagne. I watched the bubbles fizz to the top.  
"Lets see. I decided that in the past month you've had enough to worry about, I wanted to make this the most perfect day of your life." He clinked his glass to mine. We both sipped our drinks. I sat quietly trying to figure out a way to ask him about how he paid for all this and how he knew were we were getting our hair and nails done.

"Well it has been the most perfect day, thank you." I leaned over to kiss him. It was soft. He gently pulled me closer to him. He took my top lip in to his and I took his bottom. We kissed like this a few times, than suddenly he forced himself into my mouth. I wasn't expecting this. I pushed him a way lightly and wiped under my lips to make sure my lipstick hadn't smudged.

"Sorry," he wiped his mouth "sometimes I just want you so badly that it's hard to control." He started to blush. I'd never seen him blush before. The pink on his cheeks added to his beauty, as if it were possible.

"Don't be sorry, I love when you kiss me like that, I just don't want to ruin my make-up." I smiled at him reassuring him that he did nothing wrong. "Can I ask you something?" this question had been bugging me all day.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"How did you know that I called you an angel?" he started to laugh. He grabbed my hand and placed it into his lap.

"When you were in the hospital, you would talk in your sleep. You often talked about me, referring to me as 'your angel'". My face reddened. I didn't know I talked in my sleep. "Why do you call me that? I'm far from being an angel Bella."

"To me you're…" I thought about the right words to use "you're angelic. To me, you're Gods greatest work of art." I didn't feel awkward like I thought I would telling him how I viewed him.

"Aren't demons angels too?" he looked down at his hand tangled in mine, still resting in his lap. He began to trace over the veins in the back of my hand.

"I suppose so. What's wrong?" his once bright face was now dull.

The door opened and Rose and Emmett climbed in to the limo. I swear to God people had the worst timing. I leaned in and whispered "This isn't over, I want to know everything" using his own words against him. He smiled and we took another sip of our champagne. The drive consisted of small talk; debating on if anyone would have the same dresses. We all had drank the champagne, the empty bottle rested back on top of the wet bar. If this person would show up with that person; before long we were pulling up to the restaurant for dinner. Dinner consisted of crab cake, tossed salad, eggplant hushpuppies and rolls. The waiter offered desert, but we all refused. We were all settled back into the limo at 7:30pm and on our way to Homecoming.

We pulled up to V.F.W where the homecoming was being held and once again everyone stopped to see who was exiting from the limo. Girls sighed when they saw Rose exit with Emmett and again when they saw me exit with Edward. I felt a bit smug as Edward placed his hand in the small of my back and led me past the girls who were gawking at us. The room was filled with bundles of balloons. Streamers hung from the ceiling. A disco ball hung from over top the DJ's booth and sent balls of iridescent lights circling around the room. Tables covered in plastic table cloths sat on either side of the dance floor. Everything was blue and gold. I heard of school spirit but this was pushing boarder line tacky. The DJ was playing a slow ballet from James Blunt. No one danced. The boys away from their dates and the girls huddled together. We walked over to the concession stand and Edward got us water. Rose stood beside Emmett looking board as he talked to some guys. Emmett threw his head back in laughter and Rose smacked him. I held Edward's hand and laid my head into his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
"For?" I wasn't ready to dance. No one else was.

"I didn't spend the last month teaching you to dance for you to sit around" he raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. We walked toward the DJ booth. He released my hand and spoke in the DJ's ear. The DJ nodded and Edward joined me. We walked to the middle of the dance floor. The DJ interrupted the song that was playing, "We have a special request, and this one goes out to Isabella from Edward". Edward pulled me toward him, he wrapped his right hand around shoulder and placed my right hand in his left, I placed my left hand around his arm and as usual nothing else mattered once I was in his arms. I didn't care who watched or talked.

A piano started playing through the speakers; "this is my song to you" he whispered and kissed me on the lips, Sarah McLachlans' song Angel played. Edward led me around the dance floor in a waltz. At the end people started to clap and I was brought back to reality. He kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion everyone in the room must have felt.

"I love you my Angel" I told him. For the first time a romantic moment was not ruined by anyone.

"I love you too Mi Amor" he winked and we continued holding each other and dancing to the music of our hearts.


	8. Chapter 7 Good vs Evil

Chapter seven

Good vs. Evil

November 7, 2006

_I was walking in a foggy hay field; the grass was brushing my calves. The air smelled of morning dew, and the sky was pink with the rising of the sun. I couldn't see too much ahead so I walked slowly unsure of what was under my feet. I saw a large weeping willow standing alone. I walk toward it wanting to rest. As I was closer I could see a boy on his knees crying. His hands were covered in blood and before him laid a body covered with a white sheet. He heard me approaching; I started to run from him. But I couldn't. I was moving in slow motion while everything else wasn't. He grabbed my arm I tried to scream but my voice was gone. Nothing came out. As I turned to see him, he had morphed into a long hair brunette with slashes and bruises all over her. She wore a torn shirt, and blood stained jeans and no shoes. She looked to be about my age. Her eyes were black, no white showed at all. "Run" she said to me._

I woke up breathing heavy. Sweat covered my sheets. What was that, I thought to myself. I've never had dreams like this before. Usually I don't remember my dreams at all. And never have I such a vivid one. I could still feel the hay on my legs and the smell the dew. Goose bumps rose across my body, sending a cold chill down my back. My room seemed colder than normal. We had started turning on the heater at night. For the past week, my room has usually been the warmest. I haven't learned how to adjust the knob on the radiator. It seemed no matter which way I turned it, the metal would be blazing hot. I was afraid to keep anything near it in fear it might catch on fire. That would be my luck.

I rolled out of bed. I needed to take another shower. I was surprised, the water was hot. I stepped in and began washing my body. I was half way done when the water pressure dropped and the water became ice cold. UGH I hate this house! I quickly rinsed and turned off the water. Stepping out, I wrapped myself in the large towel and headed to my bedroom. My windows were covered in fog and ice had formed on my once hot radiator. I ran downstairs in my towel to get my Dad. I stopped on the bottom step when I saw that Edward and Emmett sat on my couch.

"What's wrong" Edward stood up and ran over to me. "Is he here, did he hurt you again?" Emmett stood behind Edward. He was cracking his knuckles like was about to enter a boxing ring.

"No, I haven't seen Jacob. It's just I think my radiator in my room is broke, I was going to see if my Dad could fix it." I shrugged my shoulders, "never mind, I'll be back down in a second." I turned and walked back upstairs. I peeked in my room, everything was normal. No frost, no fog. The morning skies were threatening with rain so I opened my closet and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I ran the brush though my hair, glad it wasn't wet. I put on my sneakers, grabbed my bag and joined the boys in the living room.

"Alright all done" we all walked out of my house and piled into Emmett's jeep to go pick up Rose. When Emmett got out of the car to get Rose, Edward handed me a wrapped box.

"What is this for?" I smiled at him.

"Just because" he smiled back. I ripped the paper and opened box to find a cell phone and a charger.  
"Edward Cullen! You can't give me a cell phone my Dad will kill me." Even as I was saying it I was turning it on.

"Keep it on vibrate and in your pocket. I want to be able to talk to you when I want. And you can get a hold of me anytime if you need me." He pulled the phone out of my hand as it was turning on. The screen on the phone was a picture of us from homecoming. He showed me where to find his number. To my surprise, he'd already put in Rose's and Emmett's number.

"I love you" was all I could think of saying to him. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Watch this" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed, my phone started playing the choruses of 'Right Where you Want me' by Jesse McCartney.

"I love it!" I pushed the hang up button. "What plays when I call you?" I pushed call and called his phone. It played another Jesse McCartney song; the first few lyrics of 'Beautiful Soul'. I leaned over and began kissing him. I don't think he was expecting my juvenile reaction. He started laughing in my mouth.  
"So, I take it you like it?" he asked pulling away.

"Yeah you can say that." I kissed him again, this time he met my passion.

"Oh get a room you two" Rose said though the open window.

"Sorry did we make you jealous? Is Emmett not holding his own in the passion department Rose?" Edward joked with them. After that we drove to school in silences.

When we entered the school, students were crying and the atmosphere was dark and gray like the skies outside. I looked at Rose; she looked as clueless as the rest of us. She saw Angela Webber, a girl who also sat at our lunch table. She walked over and gave her a hug, they talked and she covered her mouth and hugged Angela again. I pulled Edward with me as I walked over to Rose and Angela.

"What is it?" I pulled Rose to me. She had tears in her eyes. Emmett started rubbing her back.

"Lauren was found dead last night." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tighter. I knew she was friends with her. Even though I didn't know her well, and punched her in the face, I still felt like crying with Rose.

School wasn't much to speak of. They held an assembly and talked about grieving. The school had guidance counselors from other schools seeing students all day. Everyone was quiet aside from the cries in the hallways. They allowed some children to leave school early with parents' approval. At 3:15pm Edward and I met up at Emmett's jeep, instead of getting in, we decided to walk to Rose's.

The walk was quite. Edward seemed to be deep in thought, so I left him there. I was deep in thought myself. I was remembering my dream. The brunette in my dream was the same age as Lauren, and had the same color hair, but her faced was so distorted that it didn't look like her. We were getting close to Rose's when Edward said he wasn't ready to share me yet. So we walked down to the greenhouse behind town hall. Flowers had lost their bloom and started to shrivel, I found it to be quite odd, but assumed it was from the cold temperature of the night air. The paths were wet and slightly muddy from the rain. We found a bench and sat on your backpacks so our pants wouldn't get wet. He looked nervous. He grabbed my hand and licked his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" his voice cracked slightly.

"Of course you can, you know that"

"Where was Jacob last night?"

"I don't know. After I came home from Rose's I ate sandwich in my room and talked to you online. I didn't leave my bedroom."

"Where was he this morning? Did you see him at all?"

"No, I woke up late remember. Was he already gone when you guys got to my house?"

"Yeah he was gone. That's just it Bella, he is usually still there when we get there. This morning the front door was locked and we used the back to get in."

"That's odd. My Dad always leaves the door unlocked for you guys."

"I didn't see him in school today either." I thought about the day, and come to think of it neither had I.

"I want you to be extra careful; I have a bad feeling about him. Keep your phone charged and near you at all times okay. Please promise me" His voice was urgent and fatherly. I nodded my head up and down. He embraced me into a long loving hug. Rain started to trickle on the glass above us.

"Come on lets get out of here before it starts pouring." I suggested. We grabbed our bags and walked hand and hand to Rose's.

We sat in Rose's room watching the local news cover the murder of Lauren. Reports say they found her twenty miles north of Forks. Right on the other side of the Washington state line. She was found on an Indian reservation early this morning. She was covered in a white sheet in the middle of their hay field. The reporter on T.V had just interviewed the Father of the family, "There are no suspects in this case, but if you know anything; you are asked to call the Washington State Police, I'm Phil Andrews for channel two news". I clicked off on the remote and turned off the T.V. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. They described the setting in my dream; everything but the tree.

"Bella?" Emmett snapped me out of it. "What's up? You're sweating."

I wiped my forehead. My skin was cold and clammy. "Yeah, I have to go" I ran up the stair and out the door. I ran all the way home. I three pair of foot steps behind me. I knew they'd follow me. I ran up the porch steps taking two at a time, the front door was locked. That meant Jacob was not home. I reached in my pocket, no key. I had left it in my backpack that sat on Rose's bedroom floor.

"It's locked" I turned and yelled at my friends who were now running up the stairs. Emmett stepped up "I'll take care of that. Stand back." He planted his left foot and kicked the door open with one powerful kick from his right.

"Thanks." I walked in first. I ran though the downstairs of the house to see any sign Jacob had been home. There were not dirty dishes in the sink. The remote to the T.V still sat on top of our coffee table. The other three stood in the living room not speaking. I ran past them up the stairs. I went into the bathroom, no dirty clothes, the shower was dry. I went into my parents' room; everything was clean and in its place. I went to my room, everything was the same. Nothing was moved. I went to Jacob's old room that was now my parent's office. The computer was off, and nothing seemed out of place. What was I even looking for? A sign from a dead girl? I was loosing my mind. There is only one place left, Jacob's room. I'd never been up there before. I walked down the hall and faced his door. It had a key lock on it. "Emmett!" I yelled down the stairs. They all ran upstairs. "Can you open this?" I asked.

'I can't kick it in, no. It opens outward not inward." Something clicked in my head.

"Edward, can you pick this?" I folded my arms over my chest. He walked up and looked at the lock.

"Not with out the proper tools." I huffed loudly. "But if you have a flathead screw driver, Emmett and I can take it off its hinges." I ran past them, down the stairs, out the back door to the garage, I rummaged though my Dad's tools and found two thick flathead screw drivers. Taking the same path, I ran back up stairs anxious to get into the attic. I watched Edward work the hinge pin out of the top hinge, while Emmett worked on the bottom. They both lifted up, and the door was open. We ascended the dark stair well. The only light was from cloud hidden sun shinning through the window at the top of the stairs. I proceeded with caution. Then curiosity got the better of me. I started to take the stairs two at a time.

In the first room at the top of the stair was painted dark blue, almost black. It smelled of incents and pot smoke. He had glow in the dark stickers of stars on the ceiling. There were posters of half naked women taped to the walls. He had a futon sofa against the wall facing one of our old T.V's. On the right side, closest to the window, was an end table. On it sat a silver serving tray, with an ashtray with a half smoked joint in it and a wooden box that looked to be a girl's jewelry box. Like the rest of the house it had natural hardwood floors that were faded. Going through the entry to the other room, I was startled. The room was painted the same blue, but this room had a black carpet. On front wall was a window that over looked the street in front of our house. The bed was along the other wall and his laptop was open. The screen saver was a circling pentagram. On the walls were white upside down crosses, pentagrams and anarchy symbols. I walked over to his laptop and moved the mouse to wake it up. He had a satanic website pulled up. Jacob's log on name was "death2Uall" I clicked on a few links. I found that it was a Forks based cult. Edward, Emmett and Rose all stood in the other room. I found one link that said chat now. I entered a chat room where other people were talking about what happen to Lauren. They all seemed to be praising the killer. One person with the screen name "silent_death" was writing about how he had sex with her over the summer in the back of the elementary school. Another with the name "satansgod" wrote how he also had sex with her. Wow apparently Lauren was a busy girl this year.

"Guys come here look at this" I called to them. They came in and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Rose said. I turned to look at them.

"We better get out of here" Emmett suggested. I put the screen back on the homepage like I found it. We walked back down stairs. Emmett and Edward put the door back together. Downstairs we fixed the door jam the best we could. I'll have to come up with a good story to tell my parents.

We were all sitting in my kitchen when Jacob came home. It was a close call; we'd only been sitting here for about ten minutes. My heart started pounding at the adrenaline rushing though my veins. Jacob walked to the fridge grabbed a soda and went upstairs.

"What do I do?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"First," Rose stood up and pulled me up with her, "we leave." Emmett and Edward walked out the backdoor with us. We walked to the front of the house, I looked up at Jacob's window and he was watching us walk down the street. I turned and walked closer to Edward.

"You have to tell your parents Bella." Edward was trying to urge me.

"Hell no! Are you crazy! Do you not remember what happen to me last time I told my parents about him?" We were all sitting at Rose's kitchen table. Her Mom wasn't due home from work for another two hours.

"Bella that is not normal. What if he's the one who killed Lauren?" Edward's voice was becoming loud and aggravated.

"What do you mean?" Rose looked at Edward.

"Tell her." He pointed at her while looking at me. I held my head down and fidgeted with my fingers.

"Earlier before we came to your house, Edward asked where Jacob was last night and I don't remember hearing him in the house. This morning the door was locked when the guys got there. Someone locked them out. My Dad always leaves it unlocked for them. But the backdoor was unlocked." I finally looked up at Rose. Her eyes were glassy and it looked as if she was holding her breath.

"And you're not going to tell someone? Well, chick I am!" She was angry. She rose from the table, picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

The police showed up at Rose's house about thirty minutes later with a loud knock on the door. They now sat in the living room while I sat at the kitchen table with the only detective Forks employed. He was a large man. Standing about 6'3' and had to be at least 250lbs, bald head and full brown beard that was turning grey.

"So Miss Swan, I hear you have some information about the death of Lauren Mallory?" he had a deep gentle voice with a slight lisp at when he pronounced his 's'es.

"I don't know. My boyfriend Edward asked me about my brothers' where abouts last night. And I don't think he was home." My knees were bouncing up and now. I pushed them down to try and make them stop. "This morning he wasn't there when they got to my house…"

"They who?" he interrupted me.

"Edward and Emmett, they pick me up for school." I explained. I explained to him about the locked door, the unlocked back door. I told him what we found on his laptop and what was being said in the chat room. He sat quietly allowing me to finish. Every so often he'd write in his pad of paper.

"So what reason do you have to believe your brother would have done this? Does he have a juvenile record? Has he been violent in the past?" he looked bored.

"Sort of." I was nervous to tell him about how Jacob treated me. Most likely he'd brush it off like my parents. I told him about how the small fighting started once we moved to Forks and how it had escalated to him putting me in the hospital. He nodded up and down.

"Well, would you like to press charges on him for assault and battery?"

"No." I said in a weak voice. He stood up and shook my hand.

"We'll look in to it. Mean time, here's my card. Use it if you can think of anything else, or if you need help." I took the card and read it.

"Thank you Detective Newton, I will". I stood and placed his card in my back pocket. I walked him to the door and walked back into the living room to see three set of eyes starting at me with angry.

"What?" I asked sternly. "I talked to the freaking police what else do you want!" I threw my hand up in the air.

"You should have pressed charges Isabella!" Rose stood up. She was practically yelling at me. I rolled my eyes. They didn't understand. He was my brother, my flesh and blood; I couldn't betray him in that way.  
"It's getting late, your Mom is gonna be here soon, and I have to go home. My Dad should be there by now." I picked up my backpack, they all stood up. I gave Rosaline and Emmett a hug, and Edward walked me back to my house.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me" I said to him.

"I'm not mad at you Bella, I'm just worried. Where's your phone?" I patted my front pocket. "Good girl." He crushed me into him and kissed me like it was the last time he was going to see me. "I love you Mi Amor, with all my heart."

"Me too my angel."

"Text me when you get up stairs and are safe okay" he asked. I nodded and walked up stairs.

_-I'm locking in my room. I love you._

_-I love you too. Sleep well my Love_

My Dad came home about twenty minutes later. He brought home pizza and a movie. I came down for diner and we talked about the spring tryouts for softball. I told him that the front door was like that when I came home from school and that Emmett and Edward followed me around the house to make sure everything was still here. He seemed pleased with my reasoning. There was a knock at the door, my Dad went to answer. I heard Detective Newton's voice. My Dad welcomed him in and than walked up stairs to called up the attic stairs to Jacob. I left my pizza sitting on the table, walked through the living room; smiled at the detective and walked up to my room. I locked my door and put in my IPOD and turned up the volume. I didn't want to hear a single word that was being said downstairs. Before long, I was falling asleep listing to the lullaby of banging drums and screaming electric guitars.


	9. Chapter 8 Thou Shall not Lie

I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story. I appologize if you see an odd name though out the story. I try to be sure everything from the orginal story is changed to fit Twilight, but sometimes thing get past. So if you see an error please please let me know. And leave bunch of comments! You guys ROCK!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Thou Shall Not Lie

November 11, 2006

I woke up once again having the same dream. It seems to be the only one I have. It just repeats over and over again. The girl who I have accepted as Lauren just tells me to run. She never offers anything else. I've forced myself to stay asleep, but nothing ever changes, the dream just starts over again. I have to admit it's extremely frustrating. I'm usually tired when I have to wake for school, I'm edgy and I haven't been very pleasant to be around. I have successfully avoided Jacob, but it's only a matter of time before I have to face him. And to put icing on the cake, last night I started questioning Edward about his past. There is only so long a girl's heart can out weigh her brain. Even after two months, logic and love still are not getting along. Today he told me he had plans and would call me around lunch time. So now I was sitting in front of the mirror that hung on my door applying make up.

The rain was finally gone. It rained pretty much all week. Today it was suppose to be in the lower forties. I wore khaki pants and a pink long sleeved tight Old Navy shirt. It was one of my favorites. I slipped into my sneakers and waiting for Edward to call. It was 11:30am when my stomach started to growl. I walked down stairs with caution. I quickly grabbed a banana and went back to my room. I entered the room just in time to hear the end of Edward's ring tone. I immediately called him back.

"There you are" he sounded a bit angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I had to eat. I just ran down stair for a banana." Was it really necessary to answer to him, I thought to myself.

"Well I'm around the corner are you ready?" his voice was now lighter.

"Yep, walking outside now, see you in a minute." I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat and ran down stairs.

I was sitting on my porch waiting for Edward when a new, silver, Volvo pulled up in front of my house. Edward walked around the front with a smile the size of his home state. "Well whatcha think Bella?" he patted the hood of his new car.

"You got a new car! Wow its beautiful" I was running to meet him.

He opened the passenger side door for me and I hoped inside. The interior was gray leather and had that new car smell I've heard about but had never experienced. He opened his and climbed inside.

"So you like it huh?" he asked still smiling

"Yeah I do. Who brought it for you?"

"I brought it." He stated as if it were normal for a sixteen year old to be able to buy his own brand new car.

"How?" I asked in an, I expect an honest answer way.

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about" he started the engine and drove us toward the state park. The drive was quiet we held hands and listened to the radio. He sang along with most the songs. I loved hearing him sing. His voice was as sweet as a young Elvis Presley. He parked the truck in front of a gazebo that sat near the parking lot. I started to open my door when he leaned over me and pulled it closed.

"Ok rule one, you don't open your own door. That's my job" He winked and I giggled. It felt weird sitting in the car alone watching him walk around the front. When he opened my door he held out his hand to help me out. Always the gentleman I said to myself. Out of backseat he grabbed a blanket and a cooler. I took the blanket from him and walked pass the gazebo down to the waters edge. I laid out the blanket we laid down facing each other. We both had our head resting on our hands. He was playing with my hair; I didn't want to be the one to speak first. I didn't want to look pushy. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"I'm from a small town in Texas called Lufkin. Mostly its country but it has a small town square with a few stores and restaurants." He was looking at me, but eye were distant. "It was a good life, me, my sister Alice, and my parents; Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason. We had we lived in the house my Grandpa built when he first married my Grandma. It was the most beautiful house ever. Two stories, pillars in front, all white with green shutters, straight out of Gone with the Wind. I did well in school, was on the swim team, I've told you that." He focused back on me momentarily." I wanted to play football, but I only have one kidney so my doctor wouldn't allow it." I wanted to ask him about this, but I didn't. I made a mental note to ask about it when he was finished. "Well when I was ten my Mom disappeared. They still haven't found her." I inhaled deeply and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Its ok, I've accepted that their not going to. For the longest time they though my Dad killed her. He spent countless hours at the police station. Doing polygraph tests, talking to doctors. They finally gave up when they didn't have a motive or weapon, or really any clue at all." He laid down on his back and looked up at the clear blue sky. I didn't move. "My sister took it the hardest. She lashed out a lot, started doing drugs and drinking. When I was thirteen she ended up dropping out of high school and ran off with her so called boyfriend." I felt a pain in my chest. I wanted to wrap him inside me and keep him safe. "She is four years older than me. She had been my only mother figure left. Both sets of my Grandparents had died; the closest extended family member lived in Arizona. It was just me, my Dad and my sister. We never held a funeral or anything like that. My Dad refused to accept the fact that she might be dead. So we just went on. After Alice left with Jasper, and it was just me and Dad, things got pretty bad between us. We were constantly at each other throats, about anything and really nothing. I was arrested once for the stupidest thing. My friends and I would go to the baseball field and light the trashcans on fire. We would see whose car was unlocked, if we found one, we'd find something to take, money, CDs, sunglasses, hats, a couple times we found a hand gun. No reason really, just boredom." He giggled softly to himself remembering the stupid things he'd done. "Well we got caught one night. My Dad didn't come bail me out until the next morning. His said 'it'll do you good to spend sometime in jail. Maybe you won't do it again'. It worked I stopped. But" his voice became sad "in June this past summer, I came home from fishing, and I found my Dad dead. He had shot himself in the head." I laid my head down on his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to live through all that" I felt tears burning my eyes. No one should have to endure such things.

"That's how I got all this money you see me spending. My Dad left everything to me. And because I had to move here, I sold the house and the land. I sold it for over two hundred fifty thousand. And I get monthly checks from my Dad's life insurance.

"What about your sister?"  
"My Dad didn't trust her with possessions. He assumed she'd just smoke the money away in crack or sniff it in coke. We still fight about it. I send her money once a month. She is my sister after all, even if she did abandon me." He started to run his fingers though my hair. He was silent for the first time in over an hour. I remained silent only because I had no idea what to say to him.

Everything seemed to fall into place; him paying for everything at homecoming and the need to protect me from Jacob. He sat up and I did too. He grabbed the cooler and pulled out two sandwiches and two cokes and a bag of chips.

"You know what," I asked "hearing everything you've been through only makes me love you more."

"It was hard for me to accept my feeling for you" he said to me. I laughed to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah, me too; I kept having arguments in my head about how love at first sight doesn't exist and love isn't in the least bit logical." Remembering it made me laugh at myself.

"No, you see, everyone I love leaves me. They either die or disappear." He grabbed my hands and held them gently. "I don't want to loose you Bella. You're all I really care about in this world. You're the only person on this earth that I'd lay my life down for. See, I'm afraid you're going to leave too." Tears had started forming in his eyes. I threw myself at him. Grabbed him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving," I managed to say through my tears "I'll never leave you. I love you." I placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you." I placed another kiss on his jaw. "I love you." I kissed his lips. We kissed passionately. His tongue explored my mouth and my tongue explored his. Our teeth clanked together as he drew me closer to him. The heat in my stomach started to grow. I pull myself to him, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his hands into my hair and I did the same to him. It was like we were dancing, but this dance was more beautiful than a waltz, and we didn't even have to stand up. Our breathing became heavy and my need to be closer to him grew. Like the first time I kissed him, I felt like I needed him but this time, I knew he needed me too.

He leaned his hand over to the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around me, grabbing it with his other hand and laying me down on my back as he laid on top of me, so the blanket wrapped us like a burrito. Our kissing never stopped. With him on top of me I started to un-tuck his under shirt; I ran my hand over his stomach to his chest, around to his back. I still needed more. I needed him to touch me. He started running his hands down my side to the edge of my shirt. Slowly he slid his hand under my shirt and up my side. He was about to touch my breast when I started to panic. I pulled my hands out from his shirt and stopped him from touching my breast. I felt pain in my chest. My heart was beating as fast a humming birds wings and my body ached for more, but that stupid logical brain told me to stop. I still wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry" I tried to look away from him. He gently forced me to look back at him.

"Don't you ever be sorry for standing up for what is right." He kissed me again once on the lips and laid on his side with his head on my chest listened to the beating of my heart. I mindlessly played with his hair.

"I really do love you Mi Amor" he said into my chest.

"I really do love you my Angel, but umm…what happen to lunch?" We both began to laugh.

"Oh yeah lunch." He sat up and pushed the blanket off us. We found the sandwiched squished underneath my back. And the chips crushed when Edward leaned on his side.

"I have a confession." I started feeling lightheaded and he needed to know why incase I passed out again. "I'm hypoglycemic. That's why I passed out when we first met." He put is hand over his heart and acted as if he was brokenhearted.

"You mean to tell me it wasn't my good looks" we started laughing.

"Well I'm not saying that didn't have something to do with the fact my heart was racing using more energy than normal, so yeah I guess it could have been from you too" I wink at him and we stood up. "So what's for lunch now?" He stood up beside me, "let's go to that new place in Port Angeles. I heard the ice cream is heavenly."

"Perfect for an Angel like you" I kissed his lips quickly and picked up the blanket. He grabbed the smashed chip, sandwiches and soda's put them back in the cooler and we walked back to his car.

We didn't talk anymore about his past or his family. We turned the stereo up loud singing and danced in place to the songs. We pulled up to the dinner with in twenty minutes. He opened my door and helped me out, held my hand to the door and held it open for me. We were seated in a corner booth side beside. The hostess told us our waitress would be right with us. We looked through the menus.

"You guys are that couple from the Forks homecoming right" we looked up; our waitress was high school age, a bit on the heavy side, but with a pretty face.

"There were a lot of couples at homecoming" Edward sounded annoyed that she wanted to make small talk.

"Don't be modest," she laughed and pushed Edward on the arm playfully "the dancing angels" she looked at us like we were suppose to know what she was talking about.

"Look, we'd like to order our drinks, and as far as dancing angels, well, that's all him." I pointed to Edward. I wasn't in the mood for small talk either. I just wanted to engross myself in Edward. I wanted to hold his hand, hear his voice, and emerge myself in his scent.

"Sorry of course, what would you like?" finally some progress. Edward ordered us Sprite's and an order of fried Calamari. When she walked away Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head into his.

"Once Rose said we were too good for each other, but ya know, I think we were made for each other. Like I'm the women made from your rib like Adam and Eve." What the hell was I saying! I mentally put myself down for sounding like a loser. "She had nicknamed us losers because we are so good together." We laughed together again. I starting to notice we do that a lot together. It was like we were soul mates or something even closer than soul mates, if that even existed.

We were served our appetizer and than our diner. Looking of the ice cream menu, I decided I wanted to get this delicious looking Reese's peanut butter cup sundae, and it was indeed delicious. We asked for two spoons and like complete losers, we feed each other ice cream. He even let me have the Reese cup.

After diner we went to a movie, he suggested the sequel to a gruesome thriller and I agreed. I did love scary movies. The movie was good for a sequel; typically I don't think sequels are worth the money to make, so I was pleasantly surprised.

"So what does my sweetheart want to do now?" We were sitting in his truck. I really didn't have anywhere I wanted to go. I'd go to the dump and have fun as long as I was with Edward. His face lit up like a light bulb being turned on.

"I got the perfect idea." He started his car and drove a little ways to the highway and headed north.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really caring.

"It's a surprise" he held my hand and rubbed my thumb with his.

"You may not know this yet, but I hate surprises."

"Most people do love." He chuckled and kissed the back of my hand. Thirty minutes or so later we were pulling up to the Aquarium at the Seattle Harbor. I was bouncing up and down. I had wanted to come here since we moved to Forks. I've heard they had a dolphin show and they were my favorite animal.

We walked around looking at sharks and exotic fishes. I marveled at the jelly fish exhibit. They are a fascinating species. We watched the seals play in the water and the penguins wobble on the ice. Edward looked at his watch, "ready?" I couldn't pull him fast enough. I got aggravated at a woman with four kids walking in front of us. Once inside the arena we sat just outside the seat designated as the splash zone. A women's voice came on over the intercom system telling us the show would start in five minutes. Soon there was a women standing at the edge of the pool acting as if she'd lost something, and out of nowhere two bottle nosed dolphins jumped out of the water and splashed down on their sides. They needed to extend the splash zone areas, Edward and I both got soaking wet from the dolphin's splash. We watched the dolphin's do flips and tricks in the water. They introduced the bugle whale. He was beautiful, all white like a long oversized marshmallow. And to top it off, they had a killer whale show. Her splashed made us even wetter. After the show we walked to the gift shop to buy two towels for his car seats.

Back in the car I started shivering. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. On top of that the winds from being by the shore made the air feel chillier.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick." He turned the heater up full blast to warm me up.  
"What are we going to do, go shopping" I joked with him. No guy willingly goes shopping with a girl. It's like some sort of unspoken law.

"That's exactly what we are going to do." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the mall.

"Are you serious? You're willing going to go shopping with a girl?" I questioned his sanity for a moment.

"Well if you were Rose, I'd say no" he started laughing "but because you're easy going, laid back, fun, loving, charming, sweet, smart, beautiful, Isabella, yes I'm going shopping with a girl." I just smiled and fell more in love with Edward freaking Cullen.

In the mall people looked at us oddly. Not surprised, we were still wet from the dolphins and whales. Our shoes squeaked on the floors. We went to the closest department store. He insisted on getting me clothes first. I found a nice pair of light blue faded blue jeans, and a warm brown, long sleeved turtle neck sweater. I glanced over at the bras and panties. I bit my bottom lip. "Umm, I need those too" I pointed over to the delicate section.

"Really now?" he raised one eyebrow at me. "Umm, well I get to pick the color" he looked quite serious so I didn't laugh. Alright, I'll go along with this. I walked over and picked up a pair of granny panties three sizes to big for me. I held them up to my waist and wiggled my hips. He shook his head no; I laughed. I went to the next table that had pastel patterned cotton panties. They were normal bikini cut, they kind I typically wore. I found a few pairs I like and held them up, he shook his head no again, what was he expecting me to wear? I walked over to a rack that had thongs and pointed, he shook his head no again. Well thank God for that, why would I want to walk around with a constant wedgies? So that left boy shorts. I choose a pair of white lacy ones; he sighed and walked over to me.

"These" he handed me a pair of black lace see through boy shorts, "and this bra." He grabbed a black push up bra. I looked at the tag and he had the right size. Yep the perfect boyfriend agreeing with Rose and her Mom, I smiled to myself and blushed at having allowing him to choose my under garments. We then went off to shoes. I was pretty simple just a pair of brown thin soled sneakers. I also grabbed a pair of socks.

We went to the men's casual wear section. He found a pair of stone washed jeans and a semi loose long sleeved black shirt that had skulls on it. He choose a black pair of boots and a black belt with a cross pattee on it. As we walked to the dressing rooms we passed by the men's underwear. He grabbed a three pack of socks.

"What no boxer?" I asked as we walked to the dressing rooms.

"I have a confession," he used my same words as earlier, "I don't wear boxers, in fact," he kiss my ear "I don't wear any at all". My face flushed with warmth. I was blushing ten shades of red. At the dressing rooms we changed into our dry clothes and shoes. Walking to the cashier we had to get into various positions for her to take of security tags. The most awkward being the bra. But like a gentleman Edward turned around as I lifted the back of the shirt the girl could remove the device.

We left and went to diner. At his suggestion we went back to the restaurant we'd gone to for homecoming. The food was delicious just like last time, but I wanted desert this time. I ordered a double fudge brownie sundae. On the ride home I was so tired. I laid my head in his lap. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep with him singing a country song that played on the radio.

_I was walking through the field again. This time it was different, it was colder and there was a pond by the tree where the boy looked younger cried over two covered bodies. The pond had a fishing pier that went halfway to the center of the pond. I stared running toward the boy this time instead of away. I needed to comfort him. I was stopped by two pairs of cold hands. On each side of me were dead women. One was Lauren, but the other had long wet dirty hair. I couldn't make out a color. I was covered in fungus and seaweed. Her body was more eroded than that of Lauren's. I couldn't make out any features. The only thing that I noticed was a ring on her left hand. A silver diamond engagement ring that had three smaller diamonds on either side of a diamond that had to be at lease two karats. _

"Hey sleeping beauty, were here" I was woken by Edward. We were already in front of my house. I sat up and the clock read 10:48pm. Crap! Where had the time gone? My Dad was about to have one grown up sized temper tantrum.

"Today goes down in my top five days of my life" I kissed him on the cheek. He exited his door and came to open mine, as he grabbed my hand.

"So what are they?" he asked giving me his puppy dog eyes. I heard the front door of my house open.

"That is for another day, I have to go get grounded again now" I laughed.  
"Sorry I kept you out late, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He ran his fingers though his hair.

"It's ok, wouldn't have changed a single second" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to my Dad who was waiting for me on the porch. Crap just didn't seem to cover it now. I walked inside with my head down, preparing for the worse and hoping for the best.


	10. Chapter 9 Angel's Domain

Chapter Nine

Angel's Domain

November 20, 2006

The week went by slowly, though it wasn't much of being grounded. My parents still had to work and Edward would stay with me until my Dad came home. He officially mastered sneaking out of the window and down the tree, to his car parked out back in the alley. I'd always be sure to grab my Dad's attention in the living room so he wouldn't see Edward running through the backyard. We made a pretty good pair of juvenile delinquents. School was back to normal. I noticed more girls carrying key chains of mace on their backpacks now. There was still no new information on the death of Lauren. I was afraid they would never catch her killer. Detective Newton never came back to my house to talk to Jacob again. I assumed he was off the suspect list. I'd only ran into Jacob a few times while I was grounded. He never looked at me, didn't talk to me, best though, he did touch me. To be honest, it scared more then him doing them all. He's silence was filled with hatred. The best thing though, my dreams had stopped. I hadn't had one ghost filled dream since falling asleep on Edward's lap in his car. I never knew how important sleep was. I'll never take it for granted again.

But today I would not think about that. Today was Edward's seventh birthday and the first day of the Thanksgiving break from school. Edward's Aunt wanted him to invite me over. The sun was bright outside and it was going to be in the high fourties today. That may sound cold but for this time of the year, it was abnormally warm. I'm not complaining I hated cold weather. Last week while in my room, we made a list or requirements for the future. One of the requirements I wrote down was where ever we went to college at, it had to be warm seventy percent of the time. He willingly agreed. I figured most likely we'd end up back in Texas.

I had a special day to prepare for. Edward told me his sister, Alice was coming to town for Thanksgiving, he asked if I'd come over to meet her and meet Emmett's parents at the request of his Aunt. They wanted to have brunch. I would have been more nervous if Rose wasn't going to be there. But thankfully Emmett had asked her to come over as well. My parents had already left for work and Edward was going to pick us up in about an hour. I still hadn't wrapped his gift. It wasn't much. I made a scrapbook with all the letters he wrote, pictures from homecoming, song lyrics that reminded me of him, and other things of significance. It turned out pretty good. I hoped he'd like it. After all what do you buy a guy who is rich? In one of our talks I learned coconut cake was his favorite, so I made one for him from scratch. To my surprise, it turned out as well to be expected for my first time ever baking a cake. I even topped it with cherries. Well okay so it was my third try that turned out editable and by the third try my Mom insisted on helping. She's some what anal retentive.

I was sitting on my bedroom floor, singing along with the radio, attempting to wrap his gift just right, I'm starting to think I'm turning in to my Mom. That though sent a shiver up my spine. I was placing the last piece of tape on when the room became oddly cold. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt like I was being watch. I looked around the room and no one was here. I went and locked my door just incase this was some weird sixth sense that Jacob was in a mood. It didn't help, it seemed like every time I turned around eyes were staring at my back. I went to pick up Edward's gift to walk downstairs and it moved. I froze and watched the gift waiting for it to move again and nothing. So I bent down to pick it up again, and it moved just an inch. I stood back too scared to move and wanting to run like hell. I looked around the room again searching for someone or something that was causing the book to move. I opened the closet, nothing; I looked under my bed, and nothing. I stat down on the office chair I had in my room. I began to turn the chair to face the desk, when I passed by the mirror hanging on my closet door, I saw the same decomposed women from my dreams I thought were long gone. I started to scream, the ladies face was full of leaches. Water dripped off her chin bone and strains of hair. Fog began to form on my mirror like someone was breathing on it, and the word a single word was written on the fog

RUN

And I did just that. I ran out of my room leaving Edward's gift and screaming. As I was running down the hall, Jacob was running toward the hall way. We collided as he turned the corner. I screamed louder expecting him to begin hitting me.  
"What's wrong!" He grabbed me by the arms so I'd stop kicking and screaming. "Bella! Bella! Snap out of it!" he was trying to calm me "Shh its okay, what's wrong? What happen?" I hushed enough to realize Jacob was comforting me.

"In my room, I saw someone" my voice was still in a state of panic "someone is in my room!" I was pointing at the room, the hairs on my arms still stood straight up.  
"Man Bella, your scared shitless. Get downstairs, I'll look in your room." I had no problem for the first time ever listening to Jacob, I ran down the stairs so fast I don't think my feet ever fully hit a step.

I was pacing the floor trying to calm myself down and to rationalize what I saw. I was a logical person who did not believe in ghost, but I was a spiritual person, so how could I believe in God and angels and not demons or ghost? Didn't they go hand in hand? Where there is good there is evil, if I believed in one I'd have to believe in both. Logic is quickly becoming useless to me. I heard Jacob coming back down the stair. I ran over to the base.

"So did you see her? I asked him

"No Bella, no one is there" he was carrying Edward's gift. "I thought you might want this" he held it up. As he reached me he handed it too me.

"Thanks" it sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. I don't think I've ever truly thanked my brother. He paid no attention to it and walked pass me to the kitchen. I was so lost in though I didn't hear Edward pull up to the house. He was standing at the door just looking at me. He must have seen the exchange between me and Jacob.

I opened the door to let him in.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" I threw my arms around him still holding his gift. Instantly I was calm and felt safe.

"Thanks Bella" he pulled me back after a quick kiss. "What was that about?" he asked loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"Oh nothing, your girl just is seeing ghost's that's all" Jacob yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" he laughed a little bit

"Nothing, I just watched too many scary movies" I waved his question off. "This is for you" I handed him his gift changing the subject. "And I have to get your cake. Wait here" I walked in the kitchen and slightly smiled at Jacob. He slightly returned the gesture.

"Let's go get Rose. My Aunt and Uncle are expecting us in thirty minutes." He led me out the door with his hand on the small of my back. Once in the truck the questions started again.

"So what really happen?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just got spooked" I tried to make it sound like no big deal. But even as I remember the face my heart began to thump against my chest. I held onto the cake tightly incase my legs started bouncing up and down.

He started the engine "Okay but why did he bring you my gift?"

"I left it in my room."

"Why didn't you get it yourself?"

"I didn't want to go back in my room" I started to feel anxious. He had to be thinking I was crazy.

"I see" he parked in front of Rose's.

"I'll go get her." I put the cake on the floor board and started to open my door. He reached across me and pulled it shut.

"You know the rules Bella. I get the door." He voice wasn't sweet like the last time he said it to me, this sounded like more of a command.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just though since there was no reason for you to get out I'd just go get her, that's all." I looked down at my hands. I was nervously playing with my thumb ring; spinning it around and around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry. I was just thinking about why Jacob was being nice to you. It's odd." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"Nothing to forgive baby." I pulled out my phone and called her instead of getting out. I should have thought of that in the first place.

Rose joined us and we went to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Alice. Rose was her normal happy go luck self, not really caring what Alice thought of her and she'd had meet Emmett's parents millions of times over the years. Me on the other hand, I fidgeted with my clothes, my hair, checked my make-up to make sure it wasn't too much.  
"You look fine" Edward placed his hand on my leg; I hadn't noticed it was bouncing up and down.

"What are you so nervous about anyway? It's just Emmett's parents, it not like your meeting Edward's". Rose chide in from the back seat. She was applying powder to her nose and forehead. I cringed at her comment and Edward's jaw set in an angry fashion. He couldn't be mad at her; after all she didn't know what had happed to them. This time I placed my hand on his leg and rubbed his thigh. His jaw loosened and he smiled at me. It was like we were each others sedative. For calmness just add Edward, or in his case me. After he told me everything about his parents, we had somehow gotten closer.

We arrived at the Cullen house ten minutes later. I didn't know Emmett came from money. This house was beautiful! I'd seen it once when we first moved here, Dad and I were just driving around getting to know the town. I had though the Mayor or someone important lived there. We pulled up to the gate guarded drive way. Edward stopped to enter the security code, and the two iron gates opened. The house was white brick and had the most extravagant landscaping. Large oak trees towered over the large two story house, providing shade over the eastern wing. If it wasn't so inviting I would say it looked to be an old hospital. But this house looked new, fresh and warm. The drive way was a circle and in the middle was a large fountain with a statue of a mother and child.

Edward was pulling his car up to the entry way of the house.

"So whatcha think?" he elbowed my arm. I hadn't noticed that my mouth was hanging open.

"This is Emmett's house?" I was still slightly in shock.

"Not yet it's not" Edward laughed "But when his parents die, yeah it'll be his."

"I didn't know they had money like this. This place is amazing." I unbuckled my seat belt. Edward got out of the Volvo to open my door. Rose did one last check and exited the car though Edward's door, "What did you think Bella? That I'd date a slum?" she giggled. While Edward opened my door Rose had walked up to the porch, she was met by whom I assumed to be Emmett's mother.

"Ready?" Edward hugged me and kissed my forehead, "don't be nervous, their just normal people"

"Yeah, right, normal people." I grabbed the cake and we walked up to the porch.

"Isabella" Mrs. Cullen grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed my cheeks "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. This boy hasn't stopped talking about you for months" she playfully nudged Edward. I noticed he blushed a little bit. "OH and she cooks! She's a keeper Edward. Let me take that for you Dear." I handed her the cake thankful she didn't know how horrible the cooking experience was.

"Umm thanks Aunt Esme" he placed his hand on the small of my back and looked down at his shoes.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen" it was going to take some time to get use to the fact they were just 'normal' people.

"Oh please, call me Esme" she wrapped her hand through my elbow, balanced the cake on one hand and pulled me into the huge white house. I looked back at Edward who was smiling and shaking his head like he was embarrassed. It was so cute to see my rich, lived in a huge house, loving, perfect, handsome boyfriend blush with embarrassment.

Inside the house was painted warm colors. Picture of their family covered the walls. The floor was covered in a dark hardwood. When you first walked into the house the first image was a large spiral staircase covered in beige shag carpet and had a dark wood banister to match the wood on the floors.

"Mr. Cullen may I get your guest something to drink?" A tall, slender older lady with a heavy Native American accent asked as we walk into the foyer. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron. Perfect maid look, all she needed was the feather duster. I shook my head no to Edward.

"No thank you Sue, perhaps later" Edward courted me through the house into the dining room. I was amazed by the ceilings. I've heard of vaulted ceilings, but to see them in person was studding. I wondered how the maid reached the cobwebs in the ceiling corners. I laughed silently to myself at the mental image in my head.

The dining room was painted a deep red with a dark mahogany rectangle table. It had seating for twelve set up, with everything perfectly inline. Esme had gone into the kitchen as was talking to Rose. I couldn't see how Rose felt so at home here. I felt like if I made the wrong move they would hate me and kick me out. Pass the dining room was the library. It was painted a light tan color with brown leather couches set up in a seating area. On one wall it was nothing but book shelves. Large paintings covered the other walls. But what surprised me the most was the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room along with a violin stand, and a microphone.

"Who plays?" I asked Edward.

"The piano?" he laughed quietly. "I do. And if you tell anyone I told you this, he'll kick my butt, but Emmett also plays. Esme plays the violin."

"And who's the singer?" I pointed out the microphone.

"Well, that would be me too" he smiled at me. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house."

We walked pass the entertainment room. He briefly showed it to me. It basically looked like a miniature movie theater. Stadium seating with oversized movie chairs, the steps even had little lights. He showed me the bar. Bar stools sat at a large rounded bar. Two pools tables, a shuffle board table and a dart board were all in the bar. I had a thought of what Emmett and Rose would do with the pool tables given half the chance. Then thinking about it more, most likely they already thought that too. There was a formal sitting area, a lounge sitting area, three bathrooms and two bedrooms downstairs. One of which was the master bedroom. Five minutes later we ended in the kitchen. There was another stairwell in the kitchen; I wondered how long it would take to not get lost in this huge house. Upstairs was a lot like down; decorated in warm colors and modern furniture. There was a game room with every video game imaginable. Two more guess rooms where upstairs along with Emmett's and Edward's bedroom. We didn't enter Emmett's bedroom, apparently Rose had already made her way there, and things sounded a bit private. Edward's room was large. He had his queen sized bed facing a large flat screen T.V. He had is laptop sitting on a desk off to one side, and on the other wall was French doors leading out onto a balcony. His walls were painted gray; his bed was covered in a gray down comforter. And he had his own huge bathroom with a tub that looked large enough to fit three people.

"Wow this is so amazing!" I spun around in a circle. Three black picture frames were sitting on top of his night stands. On his walls four mid-evil time swords hung in the shape of an 'X' on either side of a silver shield. I didn't know Edward like mid-evil replicas. I walked over to the nightstand with the alarm clock. One picture in the frames was of us at homecoming and the other was from goofing off at Rose's house after school. He was sticking his tongue in my ear and I had my head thrown back permanently laughing. He went to sit on his bed and watched me explore his room. I felt more comfortable here and he didn't seem to care that I was looking at his stuff. I put the picture I was holding back down where it was and looked out of the French doors. I guess, I didn't put it back just right and Edward laid his head down on the pillow and fixed it.

"I like to fall asleep looking as you" he justified himself.

"Really, that is so sweet." I walked over to him. He was now sitting in the edge of the bed. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him softly. Just gently pulling is top lip in between my lips, then switching to his bottom. He wrapped his hand around my waist pulling me impossibly closer.

Time started to pass without us even noticing. One minute I was standing up kissing him, next we were on the bed laying down kissing.

"Oh crap," he stopped kissing me "five minutes to brunch" he looked sad. "Just when I was getting just what I wanted for my birthday, I have to share you again." I looked pass him to the other picture on the night stand. The picture was of a woman on a beach, who looked to be in her early thirties, with long blonde hair blowing behind her and the second most beautiful green eyes. There was something familiar about her, aside from the obvious fact it was Edward's mother. I studied the picture better. Edward had sat up and was getting up off the bed. But I paid no attention. The women's hair began to move, like it was a movie not a picture. I closed my eyes, than refocused.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" the women in the picture was silently screaming. I quickly jumped off the bed to Edward.

"Easy Bella, we have to go before my uncle finds us looking like this" he motioned to our clothes that were now wrinkly and un-tucked.

"Sorry you're right" I glanced over at the picture again and it was just that, a picture. "Let's go." I couldn't get out of his room quick enough. We straighten out our clothes and walked out of his bedroom. We were passing Emmett's still noisy room, when we spotted Emmett's father coming our way. Edward and I walked faster toward Mr. Cullen to cut him off from hearing the noise.

"Ah Edward I was just looking for you and Emmett. Have you seen him?"

"No sir I haven't. Did you check the gym?" Edward answered. They had a gym too?

"No haven't checked there yet. This must be Isabella." Edward grabbed his uncle's arm and led him away from Emmett's room.

"Yes, the one and only." He squeezed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen" it was awkward to attempt to shake his hand while walking down the stairs but I managed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and please call me Carlisle, Mr. Cullen sounds so uptight" I tried my best not to crack up laughing at how uptight he would get if knew what was happening upstairs. Edward and I had just saved them two from a years worth of punishment and a lifetime of embarrassment.

"Well brunch is ready, so if you see Emmett you let him know okay.' He nodded his head toward me, "Miss, Swan" and walked toward what I thought was the direction of the non formal dining room.

Edward turned around and ran back up the stairs. I waited at the bottom for him to come back. Was the other woman in my dream Edward's Mom? Why would she come to me? I want to tell someone what I was seeing and dreaming. But if I did they'll just think I'm crazy. Maybe Edward wouldn't. He loves me no matter what. I was doing it again, fighting the battle of logic and love. UGH how annoying this still was. My internal bantering was interrupted by Edward running back down the stairs.

"Sorry" he was out of breath "just wanted to get the love birds dressed"

He grabbed my hand and led to in the same direction his uncle had gone. We passed through the formal dining to the non formal dining then out a pair of French doors to a sun room. There was a large outdoor table sitting in the middle of several blooming flowers. The aroma was a mix of tropical blooms and flavored coffee with a hint of fruit. Sitting at the table already was Esme and Carlisle along with a women I assumed to be Alice. With her was a tall lean man with dirty blonde disheveled hair.

"Edward, did you find Emmett and Rose?" Carlisle stood as we approached the table. The other man stayed seated and for some odd reason that offended me. It obviously offended Edward too; he shot eye darts at the man still seated.

"Yes, they were watching a movie, their right behind us." His voice was edgy. "Alice this is Isabella my girlfriend, Bella this is my sister Alice. Oh and her so called fiancé Jasper." It was instantly apparent there was bad blood between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you both" I offered a shy wave and slightly hid behind Edward. Jasper stood up to introduce himself, and put his hand out for me to shake, Edward just pulled me over to were we were going to be sitting and left Jasper's with his hand held in the air.

"Well that was rude" Alice spoke up.

"So is you bringing the life leach with you knowing how the family feels about him" Edward's voice was dark and mean.

"Kids!" Carlisle stood up "can I speak to the three of you. Alone." Edward, Alice and Jasper all stood up and followed Carlisle into the house. I felt bad for them all; Carlisle looked to be like my Dad, stern and unrelenting.

"I'm sorry about their behavior Bella. It has been hard on them since she left a few years ago. I don't believe Edward will ever forgive her." She stopped and looked as if she wondered if she spoke too much.

"Edward told me what happen to his Mother and Father." I wanted to assure her that I knew the history. "And about Alice leaving."

"Oh good, I didn't want to say too much. Would you like some coffee? We have French vanilla and hazelnut." She rose and walked to the cart that had a coffee pot and small bowls of fruit and little cut sandwiches.

"Sure, hazelnut with cream and sugar please." I could feel my sugar dropping; the coffee should boost it up back up. "So was Caroline was Carlisle sister?" I already knew it was, I could tell by the green eyes. Carlisle hair was still more ashes blonde appose to golden blonde like Edward's and his Mother's.

"Yep, twin actually. He still talks about her as if she's still alive. He gets angry when someone speaks of her in past tense. Edward and Carlisle have that problem a lot. I think Edward has accepted the fact she most likely is dead." She poured me a cup and coffee and added the cream and sugar. I felt odd talking about Caroline behind Edward's back. Even weirder talking about it with a woman I had just met.

"But enough with that talk how is school?" She asked as she placed the coffee in front of me and a bowl of fruit in the middle of us. I was glad she changed the subject.

"So far so good." I looked back into the house to see if they were still talking. Carlisle was pointing his finger at Jasper. Yep just like my Dad. "Was Carlisle in the military?"

"Actually yes he was, when he was, but very long ago. It was before he went to medical school. Why do you ask that?" she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"The way he is standing and yelling at Jasper. It looks just like my Dad" we both laughed. I was surprised I was feeling comfortable. I looked back again and saw Emmett and Rose. They walked around the others and when they opened the door I briefly heard Jasper say something about a slut. I hoped they weren't talking about me. My face reddened and I looked back to Esme. As luck would have it they apparently were talking about me. Rose had stopped in mid stride and turned and began defending me. I stood up and walked back into the house, I looked at Edward who was red with anger, and Emmett was trying to calm Rose down. Esme had gone and stood by Carlisle and Alice and Jasper stood in arrogance.

"You don't know a damn thing about her" Rose poked me with her finger, "she sure as shit isn't the slut in this crowd is she Alice. Does you little ass over here know that you cheated on him? Does he know that when you left Texas and move in here, you were screwing two other guys? It's amazing how in a little town word gets around." She stopped and looked at Jasper, "does the name James Jones mean anything to you? Or perhaps Sam Uley will ring a bell?" Jasper's face began twist in anger. "Oh you do know them, let me guess" she put her finger to her temple "she said she didn't do it. Well just so happens that James and Sam are cousins and guess what I'm their cousin. The party she was at when she screwed them both was at James's sisters' party that I also attended. And Alice, next time you decided to have sex with two men at the same time in a strangers house, make sure you lock the bathroom door!" With that she turned around and walked out to the greenroom where brunch was still waiting for us all to eat. Everyone including me stood with their mouths open. Emmett apologized to his parents and ran after Rose.

"I think I want to leave Edward." I started walking toward the front door. At least I hoped I was going in the right direction.

"You're going to regret this" I heard Edward say, then I heard his footsteps behind me.

He stopped me in the kitchen. "Please stay, I'll make them leave. I'm so sorry you heard that" He pulled me into his chest and I gladly welcomed the hug.

"Why do they not like me, they don't even know me" the tears in my eyes stung with anger. "What did I do to them?"

"You did nothing. It's not you it's me and them. They basically think you're with me because of the money and they want the money, so naturally they are going to hate everyone who is close to me. They don't like Emmett or Carlisle or Esme either. The only reason they opened their house to them is because she's my sister and Alice told them they wanted to get clean and move back here."

"But I don't care about your money. I fell in love with you before I knew anything about it! Do they know that!" my voice was getting louder. "I'm sorry. It's your birthday and it shouldn't be like this."

"I've got an idea. Come on" he lead be back up to his room.

"Look through these and pick out a movie" he opened up the movie cabinet that his T.V was sitting on. He had at least a hundred movies to look through. He walked off into the bathroom that was connected to his room. I found my favorite movie and put it on the bed for us to watch.

"I was saving this for later, but now seems right" he was still in the bathroom. I took off my shoes and climbed up on his bed and laid down. He came back in the room carrying a small wrapped gift box. I looked at him oddly. This was his birthday not mine. Why on earth would he give me a gift?

"Here" he said sitting the box down in front of me. He got on the bed and sat beside me.

"Why are you giving me a gift on your birthday?"

"Because I want to, so I am" he answered. I opened the box and inside was a silver charm bracelet with an angel charm.

"Its beautiful thank you" I gave him a kiss and handed him the bracelet to put on my wrist.  
"I really am sorry about my sister and her boyfriend." He gave me another kiss. "What movie did you pick?" he asked as I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"My favorite movie of all time. I didn't know you were one for vampire movies."

He kissed me again. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he laid me down on my back. I felt my body heat up. He pushed his hips into me and I could feel him. I kissed him harder. The feel of him wanting me made me want him more. He ran his hand up into my hair and pulled my head slightly up and he began to kiss my neck. I didn't want him to stop this time. I wasn't panicking. I pulled his shirt up as much as I could. I could feel every muscle in his back flexing with anticipation. He ran his hands down my sides and began to pull my shirt off. I allowed it. As I helped him pull it off my head I felt him kissing my stomach. I reached down and pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor with mine. It felt so good. I had never felt such simple pleasure before. It tickled but not in the normal sense. It was more of an inside tingle and surged though me. I closed my eyes and sealed my mouth. I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't care. I didn't care about his family downstairs, or what they thought of me, I didn't care about my innocents, or babies, or diseases, or anything else, all I cared about was being completely with Edward.

"If you don't want to we don't have to" he sat up and looked in my eyes.

"Don't stop" I was all but begging him. "Please, don't stop."

He was sitting on my shins he began to unbutton my pants. He was looking at me. All of me, and I didn't feel insecure, or like I was just some piece of meat. He looked at me as if he was memorizing every inch of me. I sat up to kiss him; I want to feel more of him. I crashed my lips to him and pulled him back down with me. He unzipped my pants and started to pull them down. I lifted up my rear so he could slide them off easier. I fumbled with his belt and button. I wasn't nearly as graceful as him. It made me feel slightly embarrassed but not enough to really care. He helped and unzipped his pants, I pulled them down the best I could and he pulled them off the rest of the way. All the while we never stopped kissing.

_Knock- knock _

"Edward, Bella can you come back down stairs, Alice and Jasper have something to say" Carlisle voice was calm and it didn't sound like he knew what was going on inside the bedroom.

I began to laugh. I was going to become homicidal soon if people didn't stop interrupting us. "Do I get let in on the joke?" he looked as amused as I felt.

"Someday" I said still laughing. We got up and got dressed, we both were blushed. He watched me get dressed as he dressed himself.

"I love you" he lipped to me. I swear just when I think I couldn't love him more, he becomes more perfect. I vowed to myself that soon, very soon, I would give all of me to the most perfect man on this earth. After he finished doing his buckle we gave each other a soft kiss and walked back down the hallway on our way to face his family. Now I cared!

Alice and Jasper apologized to the entire family, me and Rose. The maid brought out fresh coffee, a new plate of fruit, a plate of biscotti and a platter of cookies. Rose kept looking at me as if she knew what was happening up stairs and was giving me famous I'm going to drill you until you confess everything look. I just smiled and nodded yes. She was pleased and went back to talking to Emmett and eating her second sugar cookie. Edward and I didn't speak much. Mostly we just wanted to disappear again. Well I know I did, I assumed he did too. We never did get a chance to be alone again. By five o'clock it was time for me to go home. I still had a curfew of six o'clock sharp. And I was didn't want to be grounded again. Emmett said he'd take Rose home later so it was finally just Edward and I. We didn't talk on the way to my house; I just laid my head in his lap and ran my fingers over his stomach muscles. When we arrived at my house it was ten till six and my Dad was already on the porch waiting.

"Call me when you get home okay" I kissed him quickly and he got out to open my door. I was getting good and not going for the door myself. He helped me out and kissed me again. I pushed him lightly away.  
"Umm my Dad is watching" I wiped his kiss off my lips. He kissed me again. "Edward" I laughed.

"Don't ever wipe my kisses off you, you'll never know when you're gonna get another" his voice was edgy. Not angry but not light either.

"Okay, never again" and I kissed him once more to prove it.

"Alright lets go" my Dad called from the porch. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"See you soon angel" I said as I turned and walked away.

Once inside Dad asked me how my day was, I simply replied it was good. I just wanted to be alone in my room so I could talk to Edward online or on the phone. I was realizing this must be what it's like to be addicted to something. A constant urge and need to have him more than air itself. I waited on my bed with my phone beside me, it had been twenty minutes since Edward dropped me off and I still hadn't heard from him. Mom came home from the hospital early and brought home Chinese food and a movie.

Jacob had sat down at the table in a sour mood.

"Hey Jacob" I thought he was starting to come around with me.

"Piss off." Then again, I thought to myself, maybe not. I was starting to wonder if it was because he was a Gemini or just bipolar. I made a mental note to myself to stay away from him for the rest of the week. Mom was talking with Dad about some family coming to town. They were talking about sleeping arrangements. Dad had planned on putting an air mattress in the office. Mom though it was bad taste to put a married couple on the floor.

"We'll put them in Bella's room. She can sleep on Jacob's couch upstairs. Then Leah and Seth can sleep in the office." I about choked on my sweet and sour pork.

"NO WAY!" My protest to the idea was joined by Jacob.

"She's NOT sleeping in my room" Jacob looked at me like I was some sort of fatal disease. I didn't understand, not even ten hours ago he was helping me, comforting me. Now I was the plague again.

"It wouldn't kill you two to share a room for a few days" my Mom interjected.

"You would think" I said under my breath as I stood up and walked up stairs to my room.

I was lying in bed and watched a new sitcom that had started this year. I actually liked it, funny with some crude humor. The family on T.V was in the middle of an argument in the living room. I could see their T.V prop in the back behind them. It turned on. I stopped focusing on what the actors were doing and watched their T.V. I sat up to look at my T.V closer. The picture was fuzzy and in black and white. I could barely make out a large tree. The lights in my bedroom started to flicker and the T.V on the sitcom became clear. It was the scene from my dream. The hay field, the weeping willow, the boy crying, the pond, everything was there. This time the two women were standing in front of the boy. They had their hallow eyes looking down at him. Then they jerked their head up and began walking closer to the would be camera. It was like they were moving in an old film when nothing moved smoothly. Then they disappeared and my bedroom lights went completely off. I looked around my room terrified to move. I didn't feel eyes upon me but the air was growing colder. I walked backward toward my bed, never taking my eyes off the T.V. I tried to turn my light on, it didn't work. So I walked back to the T.V. Every ounce of me was telling me to run away get out of this house. But it was like something was pulling me to the T.V. I bend down so my face was even with the screen. I was holding my breath. I didn't want to scream and draw unwanted attention to myself. Or rather I didn't want my family to think I was crazy. The picture on my T.V suddenly changed to what was on the sitcoms T.V. The boys still sat under the tree. The wind still blew the tall hay. But the women were not there. I waited about a minute just focusing on the boy to do something different. To move or turn around, but he just sat there with his back to me. I let out the breath I've been holding. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I was losing my mind wasn't I? I looked back at the T.V and it was black. Nothing showed on the screen at all; just as I was about to turn it off, when a hand slapped up against the inside of the screen. The familiar fog formed on the inside of the T.V as if someone was breathing on it. I watched as letters began to form in a sporadic way. First an O then a Y and another O eventually it formed the message

Not what you think

Run, Run, Run,

Then the T.V went blank and my lights turned back on. I was sweating and breathing heavy. My heart raced like a humming birds. I franticly looked around the room. Nothing was there. The temperature was normal, I turned my T.V back on and it was playing a commercial. I opened my door and went into the bathroom to wash my face off with cold water. On my way back to my room, my brother stopped me.

"I know you were in my room, you'll never do that again if you know what is good for you" he pushed me up against the wall. I held my head down and walked back to my room. My phone went off and it was a text message from Edward

-g nite my luv ill b dreaming of u

- g nite I luv u 2

I laid down in my bed crying and begging God to keep me safe. I really was losing my mind.


	11. Chapter 10 Fear No Evil

Chapter Ten

Fear No Evil

November 23, 2006

Once again I woke up sweating, crying, terrified. My dreams won't stop. In fact they are getting worse. I dread sleep. I hate mirrors; T.V's anything with a reflection. Since Edward's birthday, they images of the women are everywhere. And they are becoming more vivid. I can smell their decomposed bodies, the fresh air that comes when they disappear. I can tell when they are around, the air smells of sulfur and invisible eyes are watching. I've barely spoken to Edward or Rose since his birthday. But today I needed to talk to someone. The black circles under my eyes give away my lack of sleeping. My parents are hovering thinking I'm doing drugs I'm sure. HA! I wish it was as simple as just smoking pot. This was so much more. This was straight bad LSD trip visions. No, they were even worse; at lease with hallucinations you know they are not real. These are real; as real as the tears streaming down my face.

I needed to get out of bed. I needed to call Rose. Well I really needed to call a priest, but what was he going to do? Give me an exorcism? The Exorcism of Isabella Swan in theaters now. I mentally announced a movie. Staring the crazy girl from Forks, Washington! Yeah, no priests!

I threw off my covers and faced another day. I sucked in a deep breath of courage and rose out of bed. Today my family would be here. My Mom had already begun cooking pies for tomorrow's dinner. Dad was covering someone's CQ duties tonight so he could have tomorrow off. Jacob and I had been forced together by our parents and we had to share his room. We agreed to stay as far away of each other as possible. So starting tonight I was rooming with the one person I feared most in this world, my brother.

Once out of bed I went to my closet and removed some clothes for the day. It was cold outside and I'd planned on Rose and me taking one of our famous walks. I had to talk to someone. Hopefully Rose wouldn't take me for crazy. I put on my jeans and a heavy cotton hoodie, threw on my sneakers and brushed my hair without any visual aid. I removed all the mirrors in my room and covered all my windows with bed sheets. I've managed to keep my parents out of my room so far, but they would have to be taken down today. Unfortunately I was the one who had to do the task and when I did, I knew what would be waiting for me.

I picked up my house phone to call Rose to let see if she could spend the day with me. I dialed her number and waited for it to ring. Nothing happen. I hung it up and tried again. It started ring. After three rings it went silent. I was about to hang up when I heard static.  
"Rose can you hear me?" I spoke loudly into the phone. I heard a muffled voice on the other end but could not make out a sound.

"I'm gonna hang up and call you back okay. We have a bad connection" I didn't know if she heard me, but I clicked the off button. When I started dialing again it was cut off by the static. I knew what it was. It was them. My hand started trembling, my heart began to race, tears sung my eyes, and fear over took my body. I had never heard the voice of the ghosts before. The voice was horse and raspy. I couldn't tell whether it was a man or women. All I could hear was a low pitched growl sound.

"What do you want from me" I yelled into the phone "leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I threw the phone against the wall and opened my bedroom door and froze.

At the end of the hall Jacob stood still. His eyes were black, his face and lips were a bluish color, his skin was pale white and the air smelled like sulfur. I was standing in my doorway with the door still open, ready to retreat back if he came at me. He started to twitch. His head jerk back and forth, his hands were up to his chest, wrists bent inwards and his finger bent in an unnatural way. Almost like the way you posture when you die. But what made me stop in my tracks what the way his body was twisted completely around. His feet faced the opposite was of his chest. Just as quick as he started jerking his head around, it stopped. He looked straight at me and smiled.

"They want you to leave Bella, but I won't let you leave. You're mine. You're my angel." It wasn't Jacob's voice it was Edward's. He began to move toward me then walked down the hall that went to the attic. I still didn't move. Jacob reappeared in the main hallway. Normal as can be. His skin was tan, his eyes were brown, one hand was scratching his head and the other was in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" his face looked confused. "It's just, I don't remember coming down the stairs." He pointed to the upstairs, "I remember getting dressed and listening to the radio but I don't remember how I got down here." He started laughing "Maybe it's the ghost" he made a spooky sound and walk down stairs.

I walked slowly behind him. If he was going to be possessed again, I didn't want to be to close. Once he was walking into the living room, I ran down the stairs and out the front door, not bothering to close it behind me. I didn't stop running until I reached Rose's. I went to open the door but it was locked. So I banged the door with my fist.  
"Rose! Rose! Open the door, please open up!" I heard the door being opened and she started at me with fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I pushed by her and locked her door behind me. "Bella what's wrong you look like you just seen a ghost."

"I did!" I threw myself at her and began to sob uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around me as I fell to my knees on her kitchen floor, bringing her down with me. She smoothed my hair and we rocked back and forth.

"Bella, you're scarring me. Please tell me what's wrong" she sounded on the brink of tears. I couldn't calm myself yet. I just shook my head no. "Okay. It's okay." She let me cry on her for a good ten minutes. Finally after a few deep breaths, tissues, and a glass of water I was able to tell her what I've been seeing.

"Oh my God! Why haven't you told me before?" She hugged me again.

"I thought you'd think I'm crazy" I answered honestly.

"Well you are crazy but not because of this. If you say this is happening, then I believe you. Now if were done with all this spooky crap, lets get some food, you're starting to shake." She grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles and poured us each a bowl. We talked about Edward and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett's parents. She asked me about Edward's parents, I didn't lie to her. I told her they were both dead. I just didn't mention how. She always knew when to not push a subject.

"Do you think it could be them?" Rose asked me as she spooned another bite into her mouth. Truth be told I'd had thought the other women was Edward's Mother. But I wasn't really sure.

"I don't know. I just know I want them to go away and leave me alone." I finished my last bite. I picked up the box and it was empty. We had eaten an entire box of sugar. Well at least my sugar wouldn't drop anytime soon.

After she finished her bowl we went to the living room and she put in one of our favorite movies. No matter what mood, this movie cracked us up. We decided it was going to be us when we were old, two old bickering people who play jokes on each other. And for the first time since Monday, I willingly fell asleep on Rose's couch.

I woke up an hour later. I felt like I had slept the day away. I wasn't tired, my headache was gone, and I had no dreams of ghosts. I smiled to myself and mentally thanked Rose once again. I found Rose in at the computer looking at some website.

"Hey" I announced my presents to her. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yep I do." She quickly closed the window. "Where to Ghost Whisper?" We both laughed.

"Anywhere you want Witch" I countered to her.

"That wasn't a substitution for another word was it?" She asked with one eye brow raised.

"Maybe" I shrugged my shoulders "maybe not". She slapped me on the arm.

"You're such a brat." She grabbed her coat and threw an extra one at me and we walked out her house.

"I have to stop at my house, I forgot my phone" we started walking toward my house.

When we got there my cousins were sitting on the porch looking extremely bored. I waved and said hello and introduced Rose to them. They were twins, a year older than me. Seth about wet his pants when he saw Rose. We walked up to my room and I stopped. The metal knob was cold. I turned and looked at Rose. "Let me" she grabbed the knob "stand back okay". As she opened the door she was chanting something I could not understand. She was speaking quickly and quietly. I didn't know what she was doing but I felt the air become warmer, and I felt a weight being lifted off my back.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks." I gave her a huge hug.

"Just get your phone and lets get out of here." She looked spooked. I went to my bed, grabbed my phone and we walked out of my room. As we reached the foot of the stairs, my bedroom door slapped shut. We both ran down the stairs and out the front door. I never wanted to return to this house. There was now something inside I was more terrified of then Jacob, and it wasn't even human.

We walked to our favorite spot. We had found it over the summer looking for some place to swim. We had found these two huge boulders sitting at the waters edge right under the bridge. It was sort of our spot. We made a pack that what ever was said here didn't leave here. We came here almost every day before school started. But since the boys had been with us basically every day after school, we hadn't come here. As we walked down the trail thunder started rolling in the sky. I looked up and saw dark clouds coming in from the west. We walked up on to the boulders and sat where we usually did. We didn't talk. I think we were both still shaken up.

"Bella, I have to be honest with you," she turned and looked at me "I may have pissed it off"

"What! Piss it off, how?" The fear of pissing off something I was already frightened of, made my blood run cold.

"I didn't do it on purpose Brat. I was looking online at a spirit website and it had some supposed spells that make evil spirits go away. When I went into your room, the windows were fogged up and it was freezing. So I said a spell that I found that was suppose to forces the spirit away from your room. It went away, but as soon as we left, it slammed your door." She put her head down, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? So your saying this thing is gonna have it in for me now?" I felt completely lost. "What do I do? Should I just go to a priest? I'm really scared Rose" I played with my thumb ring. "I have to go home, and I don't want to." I started to cry again.

"Come one lets go before we get soaked" we stood up and walked back toward her house.

"Let's go to the library. We can find some books on ghosts or something." I knew it was almost diner time and Mom would want me home but I just didn't want to go.

The library was small and didn't have much to choose from. I found only a few books. Most were just ghost stories. I did check out one book called _'The Spirits'_. I tucked it under my jacket and we left the library.

"I should go home. I don't want to be rude by leaving my cousins with Jacob all day."

"You call me if you need anything. Promise me." I think I hurt her feelings before by not going to her right away.

"Promise." We hugged and parted ways. It felt like I was walking to the electric chair.

When I got home my Uncle Harry, Seth, and Jacob were sitting in the living room watching a sports channel. My Aunt Emily who was my Mom's sister, my Mom and Leah were in the kitchen. One pressing pie crust, one doing dishes, and one pealing potatoes.

"Oh my look at you!" my Aunt gave me a hug "last time I saw you, you were what eleven? Wow you've become such a beautiful young woman." She kissed my cheeks. "Bella why don't you go upstairs and change your bed sheets for me." My mom asked. Even though they were clean, I knew she washed the sheets every Tuesday, but because I had slept on the one night it wasn't proper for a guest. I wonder if there is a pill she could take for being anal retentive?

"Sure" I turned and walk toward the steps.

"Wait up I'll help." Leah came bouncing up to me. "Anything is better than dishes."

"Okay." I wasn't going to complain, if I had to go in my room, at least I would be alone.

I opened the door and everything was normal. No bad feelings, no sulfur smells. I still hadn't taken down the sheets from the windows. I looked at Leah.

"The clean sheets are in my closet on the top shelf."

"Your Dad still too cheap for regular curtains?" Leah laughed and pointed to the windows.

"Yep pretty much" I let out a heavy breath. Good my cousin didn't think I was a deranged vampire afraid of light. That's a plus. As she walked over to the closet, I put the book on my T.V face down and went to strip the bed. I pulled off the two pillow cases, and folded the comforter placing it neatly on the floor. I removed the top sheet and started to ball it up to throw in the hamper.

"Are these okay?" Leah asked. I looked over to her.

"Yep those are fine." I went and pulled up one side of the fitted sheet to rip it off the mattress. I started to scream. There in the mattress was Lauren. She had her arms folded over her chest, eyes were missing, and her mouth was just a black hole. No teeth or tongue. As turned to run out of the room and I ran into Leah.

"Bella what's wrong with you?" She looked at me cautiously. I looked back at the bed and nothing was there but a white fluffy mattress.

"Nothing, sorry, just stubbed my toe." I quickly answered.

"You still have shoes on, how did you do that?" I looked down and it would have been hard to stub your toe when you were wearing sneakers.

"Umm…" Crap! I grabbed my book and walked out of the room.

After diner I went straight to Jacob's room. I turned on my laptop and began doing my own research. I found a woman who lived not far from me who says she was a Shaman. So I researched Shaman. I read about spells, voodoo, charms and potions. I wanted to go visit this woman. But it would have to wait until Saturday.

I wrote down the ladies address and closed my laptop my phone started to ring.

"Hey baby" I answered

"Hey what's up?" Edward's voice was music to my ears. I wished I could tell him what was going on. But I couldn't. I didn't want to lose him.

"Not much. Just about to go to bed; you?"

"Bella it's only eight at night? Why are you going to bed so early?" Crap! I smacked my forehead. I hadn't told him about the lovely sleeping arrangements.

"Well I had to give my Aunt and Uncle my bed, so I have to sleep in Jacob's room on his couch. " I knew he was about to yell. So I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What! Are you kidding me! Isabella you better get downstairs now! Sleep in the living room, Sneak out and I'll pick you up, you can sleep with me in the car for all I care, but don't you dare sleep alone with him! Are you crazy!" The last part did it. Was I crazy…well yeah, I was.

"You're right, I'll go sleep downstairs. I should have thought of that before. I'm sorry you got mad. Forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you tell me I can come see you Saturday." He teased with me.

"Sure, but can we make it for the early afternoon? I have something planned with Rose that evening."

"Can I join in with you and Rose? Emmett would come too." Think Bella think.

"I don't think you guys will be too thrilled. It involves manicures, pedicures, shopping…lots of shopping."

"Shopping with Rose…even Emmett won't do that." He laughed. Thank God! I didn't like lying to him, but the truth was just too weird.

"I'm gonna go back down stairs before Jacob comes up. I'll call you in the morning okay. I love you"

"I love you too. Good night."

I grabbed the book and walked back down to the living room. I would play it off as I just fell asleep down stairs, they shouldn't bother waking me. I settled into the other end of the sofa that Leah was sitting at. Seth and Jacob sat on the other. All the adults were now in the kitchen talking about the good ol' days. I sat with my back up against the arm of the couch with my knees bend up to my chest using them to hide the front of the book. Every once and awhile Leah would look at me funny. I ignored her as if I didn't see. I looked through the glossary and found a chapter titled '_Knowing your spirit guides' _sounded promising so I skipped to chapter five. I was immediately fascinated by the concept of Spirit Guides. People I choose to watch over me before I was even born. They aren't like Angels though; Angels never had a physical body. Spirit Guides had many lives to gain wisdom. I read fast, flipping the pages as fast as I could. The author taught how to contact your spirit guides by meditation and cleansing. I couldn't wait to try it. As I kept reading, my eye lids would shut with out permission. I would feel my head bob down and I'd jerk it back up forcing myself to read more. Finally I lost the battle and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11 Angel Eyes

Chapter Eleven

Angel Eyes

November 25, 2006

Thank God Thanksgiving is over! This was the longest four days of my existence. My back hurt from sleeping on the couches. I had gotten out of sleeping upstairs in Jacob's room all but one day. Thursday night my parents sent all us kids upstairs. We all ended up in Jacob's room. They smoked some pot and I sat there like an idiot coughing from the clouds of smoke Jacob blew in my face. I guess I had gotten a contact buzz and fell asleep in an unnatural position curled up on the couch. I was thankful when I woke up and saw Seth and Leah had brought the air mattress upstairs. That must have been why Jacob left me alone.

I had done more reading of the spirit book from the library. The more I read the more I believed this Shaman woman could help me. If not, then I should probably find out what religion I am and go from there. I had asked Rose to go with me today she agreed. On her website, her posted price for half an hour was fifty dollars. Thankfully she had no problems asking Emmett for a hundred dollars. Apparently it's the normal amount she asks him for when she wants to go shopping. She suggested I ask Edward for some, but I couldn't. I really did want anything to do with his money.

Edward was on his way to pick me up this morning. When I said early he took that as eight in the morning and had made plans for us. I loved his plans. They were always so sweet. I hadn't spent much time in my room since my family had come, and now that they were gone, it felt slightly foreign to me. I noticed little things I did miss, like the smell of clean sheets. Upstairs the air always smelled like dust and still air; like an attic. When I was getting dressed I decided to put on the bra and panties he picked out. We came close on his birthday. If it happened I didn't want to be wearing cotton granny panties. I dressed in my typical fashion. Pulling my hair into a messy pony tail, I was debating on using the mirror in the bathroom to put on some make-up. Edward had seen me many times without make-up, but I noticed he liked it more when I did wear some. So with that I took in a deep breath and picked up my make-up and headed to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door and looked at the window. Nothing. I let out the breath I'd been holding. Walking to the mirror I began to apply my make-up. I never liked anything to fancy, just powder, eye shadow, and mascara. Sometimes I used a small about of eyeliner and a natural color lipstick. I did a double take on myself and decided it was good enough. I put my make-up away in my room and headed down stairs. Just as I was reaching the bottom Edward was walking up the sidewalk to the door. He took my breath away. Literally, I watched him walking up the stairs in awe. How it came that he was my boyfriend is beyond me. If I wasn't having so many nightmares I would have guessed him being a dream. He was wearing my favorite fashionably ripped jeans; I couldn't see his shirt it was covered by his grey wool coat. The jacket looked tailored just for him. Most likely it was. His eyes lit up when he saw me watching him. I opened the door and we ran to him, jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I buried my face in his shoulder to take in all the smell of him.  
"I missed you" I said in between kissing his neck.

"I can tell" He held me up and he rocked me side to side. "Look at me."

I did as asked. Oh them eyes. Nothing in this world compared to the green eyes of Edward freaking Cullen. I let out a loud sigh.

"Get back inside your gonna freeze out here without a jacket." He put me back down on the ground and we walked inside.

"Mom – Dad, Edward is here" I called into the kitchen. "I'll be right back" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs. I could feel Edward watching me. I ran into my room and grabbed my black faux leather jacket. I ran out of the room just in time to faintly smell sulfur. "HA! Missed me!" I whispered out loud. I suppose taunting them was not a good idea. But I, for once, out smarted them; or just finally started to have some luck. I ran back to the stairs and Edward wasn't waiting for me at the bottom. So I ran down and went into the kitchen. Edward was there with my parents. Huh oh, not good. He was sitting at the bar while my Mom made my Dad's coffee.

"So you two are going where today?" My Dad asked.

"I had a surprise planned for her, and seeing how she just walked in, I don't want to ruin it" he answered as I smiled at me.  
"You do know she hates surprises right." My Mom commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah, she told me that once, but she loves my surprises." I walked over to him and sat beside him in the other bar stool.

"Make sure you're home by ten" My Dad reminded me of my curfew. I guess he forgot I was staying the night at Rose's house.

"Dad, I'll be home around two but it's just to grab an over night bag. I'm staying at Rose's house tonight remember." I grabbed my Dad's coffee and took a sip. "Eww gross" I put the cup back down. "Mom's tastes so much better." I got up and grabbed a bottled of water from the fridge.

"Ready?" I asked Edward.

"Always. Mr. Mrs. Swan it was a pleasure seeing you again." He stuck his hand out over the counter to shake my Dad's hand. They shook hands and he tipped his head at my Mom. What perfection. When was he ever not perfect?

We were driving northeast toward the state park again. It was a bit chilly for a picnic so I wondered what he was doing.

"State park?" I asked as I turned down the radio.

"Yep" was all he said

"For?" I wasn't going to stop.

"Does it matter?" he smiled at me. UHG no it didn't matter. But still, I wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact…" I said as I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest and sat firmly in the seat "no it doesn't" he began to laugh at me. "But I'd still like to know. I don't have any gloves or a hat. It's freezing out there."

"Look in the back seat." I turned and looked and there was a plastic bag. I pulled it up front and sat it on my lap. Inside were a black hat, a pair of black leather gloves and a snickers bar.

"Try them on make sure they fit. If not we can make a quick stop and exchange them. And put the snickers bar in your jacket pocket, it's incase you sugar gets low." I slid the hat on. Of course it fit. I slid one hand in the glove and it fit perfect. And put the candy bar in my pocket.  
"Thank you" I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Always be prepared. Boy scout motto ya know." She smiled and winked at me. I wondered what else he may be prepared for.

Edward drove up to a coffee shop and ordered us lattes and scones. He was always making sure I had sugar around. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a stash of energy bars in the glove box for me. He handed me my coffee and scone and he continued to drive to the state park.

"So I've been thinking about Christmas" he stopped to take a sip of his coffee "and I wanted to see if you can get away for a night." I about choked on my bite of food.  
"I don't know if I can. But I'll try." I sipped on my coffee.

"Your not gonna ask why?" he looked puzzled.

"Nope, why should I you won't tell me anyways." Maybe reverse psychology will work on him.

"Okay." He shrugged his shoulders. Then again, I thought to myself, maybe not.

We pulled into the park and drove to a dirt road that stopped at the foot of a trail. We got out of his car; Edward grabbed a hiking backpack and started walking up the dirt trail. He went before me, removing any spider webs, holding back tree branches for me. It was a long hike. We finally walked out on to a rocky plateau. Edward set down his backpack and walked over to the edge.

"Come look" he reached out his hand. I guess I forgot to mention how I was afraid of heights to him. I hesitantly reached for his hand. He pulled me to him and stood me in front of him, wrapping his arms over my shoulders. The view was amazing. The colors of grey trees wit no leaves, the ocean below us crushed water down on the shores, the clouds looked close enough for us to touch. We had to have been fifty feet above the ocean.

"It's amazing." I said to him as I leaned back into his chest resting my head on his shoulder.

"Look over there" he pointed to the west. There was a branch sticking out of the rocks. On top was a large nest. "It's a Bald Eagle nest." He informed me. "Have you ever seen a Bald Eagle fly? It one of the most beautiful sights ever." He kissed my cheek "aside from you of course."

No sooner did he say it, a Bald Eagle stood up in the nest and took flight. The massive wings flapped only twice and the large bird was soaring in the clouds. Edward was right, it was a beautiful sight.

"That really is beautiful. Way more beautiful than me. I'm only that graceful in my dreams" I laughed at myself.

"Not true. Your extremely graceful on a dance floor" he turned me around. "Dance with me Bella." I didn't hesitate. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around my waist; he brought our hand up to his chest right over his heart and we slowly started to move. There would be no waltz, just slowly rocking back and forth to the sound of the wind and the eagle's call.

"You know," Edward whispered in my ear, "not a second goes by in the day that I don't think of you. I count the minutes till I get to hold you in my arms again. I dream of how your body feels against mine." He tipped my chin up so I was looking at him. He smiled and licked his lips. "I want to make love to you Isabella. I want to give all of me to you." He started to kiss me. I thanked myself for wearing sexy panties. I broke the kiss. I needed to breathe. I needed to take a second to make sure this is what I wanted. I studied his eyes, his smile, the way he was running his fingers over my back, the way we were still dancing, slowly moving our hips in sync. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. The energy running though my veins, he was drawling me toward him like a magnet. I stood on my tippy toes and crashed myself to him. I stopped dancing, I stopped thinking. I just let my love for him take over my mind and body.

"I love you Edward" I said as I kissed his ear. He let out a soft moan.

"I love you more than life itself Bella" He took off his jacket and went to his backpack. He pulled out the same blanket that covered us once in this park, laid it on the ground. He stood on top and reached his hand out to me. I took it and with no regrets, I gave myself fully to the love of my life. Edward freaking Cullen!

We laid there for what seemed like hours. Simply smiling and watching the clouds pass by. We still hadn't gotten dressed. I laid with my head on his chest and our legs tangled together. He was running his fingers through my hair. Sometime in the past hours I had lost my hair tie. Edward reached over to the backpack that was in arms reach of him, and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's two o'clock, did you want to go?" he held me closer. I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't want to go. I want to replay what had just happen in my mind over, and over, and over again.

"No I don't want to" I told the truth "but we kinda have to" I was running my fingers over his stomach. I dreaded the cold air that was outside of this warm blanket.  
"Stay here let me get your clothes." He pulled the blanket off him, allowing hardly any cold air to get in. I watched as his chiseled body moved. I watched how goose bumps from the air formed all over his body. I studied they way he put his pants on, his shirt and shoes. Once dressed he then brought mine to me. "You okay?" his voice was tender and full of love.

"Yeah, with you, I'm always okay" he leaned in and kissed me. I brought the clothes under the blanket and fought to get my clothes on and stay warm at the same time. Once dressed and putting my shoes back on, he came and sat beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he brushed my lose hair away from my face.

"I'm sore, but I think that's pretty normal" I shrugged my shoulders "but the love I feel for you over powers any pain." I kissed his lips. They still tasted like sweat. "I love you." I said before standing up. My legs did hurt. So did my stomach and other muscles that I didn't know I had. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"I knew it! I hurt you didn't I" Edward wrapped me in his arms throwing me off balance.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise."

"You haven't had lunch. Where is your snicker's?" Edward fumbled with my jacket finding the pocket I put it in. "Here eat before we walk back down." He held my jacket open for me and I slid my arms inside then took the candy bar.

"Thanks" I smiled. We stared at each other for a few moments. "So captivating" I said mindlessly. I didn't realize it had escaped my lips. I also didn't realize a tear had ran down my cheek.

"Promise me…" he wiped the tear away "you'll love me forever. That no matter what happens we'll always have each other" he sounded sad. Was he still afraid that I would leave like everyone else he loved? How crazy, I thought to myself.

"I'll love you until my dying breath. I promise." I reached up and kissed him.

After eating the snickers and walking sorely to the car, we were headed to my house. I had called Rose and let her know I would be at her house soon. She noticed the happiness in my voice and she knew I was with Edward. I couldn't wait to tell her what had happen. I replayed the kissing and the touching. I could still smell him on my skin. As we were driving into town, we passed the baseball field. We saw Jaspers black 1982 mustang parked there. So we pulled in to see what he was doing so close to my house. We saw Jasper and Jacob playing football with a few others of Jacob's friends. Great that's all I needed, Jasper and Alice already didn't like me, and neither did Jacob. We parked and got out. Jasper saw us coming and slapped Jacob on the arm and pointed at us. They ran over to us.

"Well look who the cat drug in" Jasper said to Edward. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. "This is Alice's brother, the one I was telling you about" Jasper had said to Jacob.

"Oh really. Interesting. That's my sister and if I'm not mistaken I said to leave her alone didn't I, Blondie" Jacob stepped closer to Edward.

"Seriously she's your sister!" Jasper joined Jacob in approaching closer.

"Let's go" I pulled away from Edward and tried to walk back to the car. But Edward stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere and if you lay one finger on my girlfriend again, I'll break it" Edward emphasized 'my'. I smiled to myself.

"What I wouldn't do to have a piece of that" Jasper laughed and looked at me. "Come on, games almost done" one of the guys called from the field. Jacob started to walk back to the other guys waiting for them. Jasper licked his lips and winked at me before walking away.

"Come on let's go now please" I stood in front of him so he'd look at me "I just had the most amazing time of my life. No one is going to ruin that for us do you understand that!" I was getting angry.

"I'm sorry. Your right, let's go." He put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walked back to his car.

Since my parents weren't home Edward insisted on waiting for me. After packing he drove me to Rose's. We kissed and kissed until we were interrupted by Rose yelling from her door.

"I love you" he said with a smile.

"Love you more" I turned and walked to Rose. I stopped in the door way and watched him drive off.

"Tell me now!" Rose dragged me inside. I almost tripped over the door jam.

"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about" I joked with her.

"I will do body harm to you if you don't spill it now!" the smile on her face was as wide as mine.

"Oh yeah mean the fact that Edward and I just spent hours underneath a blanket watching eagle's soar…" I paused for the suspensions "naked" I added.

"You hooker! You did it!" she started jumping up and down "So what was it like?"

"Just the most amazing time of my life. I hurt in places right now I didn't know I had. It's great!" I twirled in a circle.

"You can tell" she said as we walked down to her room.

"You can? Oh God that's bad. That's really bad" I was thinking of how I was going to hide my new founded glow from my parents. I sat my bag on her couch and then went to sit on her bed.

"Did you guys use protection?" I had to think about it. Oh my…did we? I don't remember him putting protection on or pulling out. Oh God!

"You know" I covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened. "I don't think we did." I answered. I really wasn't sure.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Emmett and I don't always use it either. Nothing's ever happen to us." She sat down beside me and had a very curious look on her face. I knew this look well, she wanted details. "So" she asked as a question.

"So what?" I pretended.

"Details!" she pushed me playfully. I looked at her clock.

"Did you call the cab already? The appointment is in an hour, I don't want to be late." I tried changing the subject. She wasn't having it.

"No, but you talk and I'll call." She went and grabbed her phone.

"I really don't know what you want to know" I couldn't tell her everything.

"I want details. Ya know size, how long it lasted, where…that kind of stuff."  
"I don't know what size he was, I didn't look at it. We were under a blanket on a plateau over looking the river at the state park. He was gentle and said the most loving things to me. I swear Rose, one day I will marry him!"

I mindlessly smelled my shoulder. I could still smell him. I missed him already. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and sent him a text telling him I loved him and missed him already. Rose was ordering our cab.

"Oh Edward wanted me to stay the night with him somewhere during Christmas break, do you mind if I tell my parents I'm with you?" I knew she wouldn't.

"Only if I get juicy details" She chided at me.

"I love you" I said to her laughing.

"I know you do. Cab will be here in five minutes. So where are we going?" I hadn't giving her full details.

"To a Shaman, her name is Mara. Apparently she might be able to help me send these spirits away."

"Have they been bothering you much since the thing with Jacob?"

"No not really. The book I got from the library says it take a lot of energy for a spirit to take over a body. So much that it has to rest to regain their strength. I think that is what is happening now." I got up and pulled the book out of my bag. "I'm also going to see if she can help me contact my spirit guides." I handed her the book. She opened it and skimmed though the chapter titles.

"You're really freaking me out with this." She put the book on her bed and I picked it up. "But I must say it's totally cool." We laughed. Only Rose would find it cool to have a possessed best friend. She was so odd sometimes.

As we were grabbing our jackets a horn honked outside. We hurried to the cab and hopped in. We drove pass the field and Jacob was talking to Jasper still. Jacob looked to have a defensive posture. I prayed they'd rip each other heads off, just so I could live in peace.  
"I didn't know they knew each other" Rose had seen them too.

"I don't think they did either until today" I turned away from them.

"Were going to 53 Greene St in Seattle?" the driver asked. I removed the paper from my jacket pocket, to double check the address.

"Yes that's right." I answered him. He typed it in to his GPS system.

"Alright it'll be about thirty five minutes. You girls have cash right?" He looked at us in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, we have cash" Rose sounded offended. I couldn't blame the cab driver. Two teenage girls going to Seattle, in a cab; was not exactly a normal fare for this area.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of an old looking book store. From the outside it looked dark and uninviting. I looked over at Rose and we shared the same look, fear. We paid the cab driver and walked inside the store. Inside was very different. The wind chimes that hung from the door announced our arrival to the cashier. Dimmed florescent lights hung from the ceiling, giving off enough light to read, but not blind you. It smelled like musky incenses were burning. On the wall books sat on shelves. Behind the counter there was silver jewelry of symbols I did not understand. In the center of the store there were stones and herbs on display. There were also two purple velour chairs for reading. Statues of dragons and wizards, they also had caldrons and glass balls.

"Welcome to the Witches Brew, if you need any help my name is Margo." The girl behind the counter went back to writing down something.

"I was looking for Mara, I have an appointment with her." I spoke hesitantly to her. She was very skinny, short dyed black hair. She was pail white and wore all black. She also had a nose ring, eyebrow ring, lip ring and four ear rings in her ears. I felt uncomfortable and extremely out of place.  
"Sure no problem" the girl got up and walked to the back. By the register they had some of those magic eight balls. Rose picked it up and asked it if I was crazy for seeing ghosts, it replied to her ask again later. I laughed at the irony of it. The girl returned and told us she'll be with us in a moment. I browsed around the store looking at the books. They had every type of book on witchcraft and spirits imaginable.

"Look at this" I called Rose over to me. "It's a book on how to make your own book of shadows"

"What is a book of shadows?" Rose asked

"A book of your own spells and recipes" an unfamiliar voice spoke up behind us. We turned around and a heavy set woman stood in front of us. "Hi I'm Mara, you are Isabella?"

"I am hi, nice to meet you" I we shook hands. She had a soft face with a few wrinkles and soft green eyes. Her hair was short and stuck out in spikes. The color reminded me of my Mom's purple red hair.

"Why don't you ladies follow me and we'll get started."

The room was dim lit only by white candles. A round wooden table sat in the middle with four chairs sitting around it. Three of walls were painted deep purple and one was covered by a black curtain. Mara went over and lit incense that filled the air with a lavender fragrance. Rose and I stood close together. I reached out and grabbed her hand. Both of our palms were damp and cold. We looked at each other and she forced a smile to her face. I could tell she was as nervous as me.

"Please have a seat" I jumped at the sound of Mara's voice. We did as told. As I inhaled the lavender I began to feel calmer, not comfortable, but calm. She came and sat beside me. She took a few deep breaths.

"So what brings you girls here today?" she folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"I-I've been seeing umm…" I couldn't say it out loud. It sounded so ridiculous "ghosts" there I said it. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I see" she tilted her head "what kind?"

"I don't know really. That's kinda why I'm here, I'm hoping you could tell me". I bit on my bottom lip and continued to tell her all that's been happening to me. Afterward I felt lighter. Like the burden was not just my own anymore. Having told Rose helped but, I don't think she really understood. Mara understood, she had knowledge in this, at least I hoped she did. I felt my legs bouncing up and down; I tried to control my nervous habit but was failing miserably. Rose reached over and placed her hand on my knee forcing it to stop bouncing. It didn't work either. The only one who could really calm me was Edward. And he could never find out about this.

"I see. Wait here for me." Mara stood up and walked behind the curtained wall. I looked over at Rose and she rubbed my back with her hand in an 'it's going to be okay' gesture. I wasn't so sure. When Mara returned she was carrying a large black leather bound book, a black leather necklace, and a small black bag. She set it all on the table and then returned behind the curtain. I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach.  
"You okay?" she shook me "you don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine, just scared." I shook my head trying to clear it. Mara came back with bottles of herbs, rocks, and something that looked like hair. My head started to hurt and the room started spinning. I felt vomit starting to burn the bottom of my throat, my body was burning hot, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stood up and ran out of the room, out the front door. I made it to the curb and dropped to my knees, the dirty city air did nothing for my nausea. I crawled over to the gutter and on all fours like a drunken alcoholic, I felt Rose hold my hair back, and I threw up everything I had eaten today.

Mara came outside and handed me a glass of water and a couple tissues.

"The sugar in the water will help you." I took the tissues and wiped my nose with one and my eyes with another. Then I took the glass and sipped on it. It burned as it ran down my throat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happen." I stood up and felt weak. Rose grabbed me by the waist and escorted me back inside the store. We sat back down at the table. Rose and I watched in silence as Mara put some herbs and stones along with the hair in the small black bag. She took a jar filled with a white substance and formed a star. Then she placed five white candles on the tips of the star and placed the bag in the middle. After lighting the candles and asked us to join hands. We all stood at arms reach apart and Mara closed her eyes.

"Whatever evil comes to me here, I cast you back, I have no fear. With the speed of wind and the dark of night, may all of your harboring take flight. With the swiftness of the sea, and all the power found in me, as I will so mote it be." She took in a deep breath and loudly said "I CAST YOU OUT!" It startled me and I jumped a little bit. Then with all her might, like a child blowing out candles on a cake she blew out all five candles. She released mine and Rose's hand. Rose and I kept a hold of each others.

"Put this gris gris bag under your pillow at night. It will help with the dreams. That is when you are most vulnerable to them". She stepped closer to me and handed me the bag. Then she put the leather necklace on my neck. It fit like a choker and had a silver charm of a human hand with an eye in the palm.

"It's a Hamsa hand amulet. It will help protect you. Only take it off if you're lying on your pillow. Once removed, the evil eye will be able to see you again."

"Thank you" was all I could think of saying. I had tears of fear, worry, and relief in my eyes.

"Be safe, you're up against something powerful Little One." She gave me a warm comforting hug. "And you" she looked at Rose "be safe as well. If you notice anything odd or abnormal what so ever tell Isabella then the two of you come straight back here." She moved over to Rose and gave her a hug. "I'll keep you in my circle." She smiled and we walked out of the room. We paid the cashier and called for a cab.

We waited for a cab for about two hours. We decided to grab a bit to eat at a café on the corner. By the time we returned to Rose's it was already dark. I was sitting on her bed waiting for my turn in the shower. I decided to read more about this amulet Mara gave me, and what an 'evil eye' was. Ten minutes later I shut her computer down. I didn't want any more nightmares. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and thought about the time with Edward. If I thought about it hard enough, I swear I could still feel him. My stomach fluttered with butterflies, and goose bumps ran over my skin.

I heard Rose turn off the water. Then I heard something being knocked over. Moments later she exited the bathroom. She looked kinda spooked.

"Are you alright?" I sat up in her bed.

"Yeah. Just jumpy from today, that's all" she still hadn't put on her pajamas and her hair was still in a towel.

"Your p.j's are in the bathroom." I mentioned to her. She had grabbed them before she went in.

"Yeah I changed my mind, I will get to cold in those" she slipped on the bottoms under the towel, then put the shirt on and pulled the towel out from the bottom of the shirt.

I got up and walked into the bathroom to take my shower. The mirror was still foggy from the steam. I could see where she wiped the mirror with her hand, and the bottle of hairspray that had been knocked over. I set it upright and turned on the air vent. I set my towel on the back of the toilet, got undressed and sat on the edge of the tub adjusting the water temperature; I wanted a hot shower to ease the sore muscles. All though I really didn't want to wash away the smell of Edward, I turned the shower on and stepped inside. I washed my hair with Rose's shampoo and conditioner; I looked around the shower for a washcloth and I had forgotten to grab one. I reached out the shower and grabbed my towel. Stepping out I wrapped it around my body using the top part to wipe the water off my face. As I looked up the mirror was steamed over like I had been in the hot shower for hours. The word run was written all over and water was running down where the letters were written like blood running out of a vampire's mouth. I grabbed the necklace that was around my neck. I fought to remember the words Mara had spoken, my mind was blank. I couldn't think. _Come on Bella think, think!_ I yelled at myself. Sulfur and the smell of rotten flesh started to pollute the air. _Think, God damn it think! _ I closed my eyes to concentrate better. _I cast you out! That's it! _Ever so softly so Rose couldn't hear me, but firm enough to say it, I spoke the words out loud; over and over again until the stench went away. I turned off the shower leaving my body unwashed. I ran out of the bathroom, with my hair still dripping water onto the floor.

Rose looked up at me, "You too?" she was sitting on her bed with my book in her lap.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how? I'm wearing the necklace, they shouldn't bother me!" the little hope I felt that Mara would have help was now slipping away.

"I don't think it's you, I think it's me." She began to cry. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her. She hugged me back squeezing water onto her bed.

"We'll go back to Mara, we'll get you protected to" I soothed her.

"What are you going to do Bella, take everybody there? This isn't right" she stood up on top of the bed "Go Away! Leave us alone! You're dead, stay that way!" she was yelling into the air. She sat back down and put her head in her hands "go away, please go away." I knew that feeling well; begging them to go, pleading with God to make it stop. I had brought my best friend into this and at this moment, I hated myself more then I hated being haunted. I felt just as evil as the devils doers, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. In my selfish state of mind needing to share my burden on someone else, I actually pasted it on like a quarterback passing a football.


	13. Chapter 12 Fluttering Wings

Chapter Twelve

Fluttering Wings

December 13, 2006

In two and a half weeks things seemed to be normal. Well as normal as it can be for me. Rose and I made another trip to Mara, and she gave Rose a necklace and gris gris bag. We both haven't had any experiences with spirits or ghosts or what ever they were. School started back up on Monday, and I welcomed it. Vacation meant too much time at home. Edward and I were more in love than anyone had ever imagined. We talked for hours on the phone when we weren't together. The little love notes had come more romantic, if that were even possible. We had snuck off a few times to our spot at the state park and every time I was with him that way, the more I realized I could never live without him. It would be like a fish living out of the water; impossible.

I had woken up early today. I needed to finish the book for English and start my paper on it. I had been neglecting my homework and my grades were starting to show it. I got cut from the soccer team after what happen with Jacob and the hospital. The risk was too high for me to play. Or at least that's what the school said. I don't think they'll let me play softball either. What was once an active; honor roll girl had become a love sick teenager. I couldn't let my parents see my grades slipping or they would not allow me to be around Edward so much. The only reason I was allowed to see him after the fight was because he was the one who called 9-1-1 when Jacob had beat me up. They saw the side of Edward that I knew. Not just a hormonal teenager. I didn't want them to think any different of him. My Dad had suggested him coming over for Christmas Eve dinner. He was more than happy to come. I personally dreaded it. Him and Jacob sitting at the same table, it would be like two lions fighting for territory. But if that's what it took for me to continue to see Edward, then that is what I would do.

I looked over at my clock and it read quarter till seven. I needed to get a move on to get dressed; Edward would be here shortly to pick me up for school. After pulling up my hair in a pony tail, getting dressed, applying a small amount of make-up, I grabbed my back pack and started walking toward the stairs. I heard Jacob still up in his room and I was thankful I'd be gone by time he was ready. After running into him with Jasper playing football, Jacob has been giving me looks that he hadn't before. One's like he knew what had been happening between Edward and I. I loathed the thought of Jacob finding out. There was no way he could know. The only person I told was Rose, and I knew she wasn't going to be running to Jacob with gossip.

I walked outside at ten after, just in time to see Edward turning down my street. My stomach started fluttering with the same butterflies I always get when I see him. Then they started to twist. I started feeling sick. I would ask Edward to stop at the store on our way to school. Edward pulled up and got out to open my door for me. The sickness must have shown. He had concern in his eyes as I sat down in his car.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he shut his door. I leaned over and kissed him.

"I am now. I just haven't eaten yet, could you stop at the gas station so I can grab something?" A honey bun sounded really good.

"Yep anything you want" he drove in the direction of the store.

Once inside I could make up my mind the once honey bun sounded not so appealing to me, but Reese's cups did. I brought them and a bottle of chocolate milk up to the counter where Edward waited for me.

"Breakfast of champions" he laughed at me. I shrugged my shoulders and set them down. A wave of heat flashed though my body and nausea started to rumble in my stomach. I grabbed the counter for support and Edward placed his hand on my back.

"Are you sure you're alright baby?" he was rubbing my back up and down. It didn't help. It actually made me feel worst. The feel of the movement made me feel like I was spinning. I just shook my head yes and prayed for it to go away. He paid the cashier and helped me back to the car. Once inside I drank my chocolate milk, and started to feel better.

He paid more attention to me than the road and almost rear ended some one at a stop light. By the time we got to school I was feeling fine. He walked me to first period and gave me my note, my kiss, and he walked off to his class. I settled in to my chair and my stomach started twisting again. I rolled my eyes and ignored the feeling. I opened the note it was another poem. One written by William Blake, To the Evening Star, it was one of my favorites. I never knew how he remember such things I told him. It had only came up once in a conversation. I smiled and folded the note back up and stood to put it in my back pocket.

I was running down the hall to the girl's bathroom. When I stood, the sick feeling took over. I ran inside and threw up in one of the toilets. Rose had followed me when I almost knocked her over on my way out of the classroom. She walked me to the nurse's office and they let me call my parents for permission to leave. The sick feeling had passed, but the nurse didn't think it was a good idea for me to stay in school. With the permission of the principle Edward was allowed to take me home.

Once at my house he walked me to my bedroom and covered me up. I told him I felt fine, but he wasn't listening to me. He kissed my cheek and told me he'd text me through out the day, then come over after school. I smiled and he closed my door quietly. I did feel tired, so I decided to grab the book my mom had brought me so long ago. Surely reading would help me sleep. It didn't work. I was so engrossed in the book, I hadn't noticed the text messages Edward had sent me. I had five texts. All asking how I was feeling. The last one said if I didn't answer he was coming over. I quickly texts him told him I was fine, just tired. It was true, I was tired. I set the book down and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs. I had been asleep for four hours, and I still felt tired. The only voice I recognized was Jacob's. So I walked down stairs to see who was there. My eyes widened in horror when I saw Jasper and Alice sting in my living room.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice asked me. She sounded genuinely happy to see me. Jasper sat beside her and looked at me as if I were a piece of meat. He liked his lips and his eyes ran up and down my body. I didn't answer I just went back upstairs and called Edward.

"Hey baby, I am on my way to your place." I felt sick again, but for a totally different reason.

"Jasper and Alice are at my house." I blurted out to him. There was silence and I heard the engine on the car rev louder.

"I'll be right there" he hung up the phone.

Five minutes later he pulled up to my house. Jacob, Jasper and Alice had made their way up to Jacob's room. I could smell the pot smoke and I walked down the stairs to greet Edward. He was carrying flowers and a bag of take out food. I opened the door and he looked angry.

"They went upstairs after I called you." I took the flowers from him and he kissed me on the cheek. "These are beautiful thank you". He ignored me and walked up the steps. I followed. I thought he was going to go to Jacobs's room; but he continued to my bed room. I closed the door behind me. He placed the bag on my bed and he paced around my room. He looked nervous. He was running his fingers though his hair and biting his bottom lip. I sat on the bed and watched him.

"Is there something wrong?" I finally asked him "You're wearing a grove in the floor." I pointed out his pacing.

"I don't know how to say this." He continued to pace. Then he just stopped and looked at me. "I think you're pregnant." I looked at him with a confused look. We had only had sex once with out protection. What were the chances? Slim to none I answered my internal question.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"No" he came and sat beside me. "Think about it Bella, you haven't had your period yet this month..."

"That's because I'm not due to get it until later this week Edward!" I interrupted what he was saying. "We only had sex once without protection; the likely hood of me getting pregnant from that one time is slim to none." I told him my not so logical answer.

"Open the bag" he handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a pregnancy test. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Edward?" I couldn't believe this. He really thought I was pregnant. I started to laugh. "You're really serious" I laughed again.

"Glad you think it's funny. But you're gonna take it." He grabbed the box and read the directions. I snagged it out of his hand and walked to the bathroom.

I read the direction and did as told. I brought it back into my bedroom and set it on top of my T.V waiting the three minutes for the test to develop what I already knew. Edward paced nervously, constantly checking on the test, and I relaxed picking up my book again. I was starting to get hungry. I wished it was take out food he'd brought.

"I'm getting a snack, you want anything?" I asked as I got up from bed.

"No, I'm ok." I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I pulled out peanut butter and made a sandwich. I also grabbed him and me a soda, and walked back upstairs. Edward held the test in his hand and had a wide smile on his face. I froze. That smile could be one of two things. I was pregnant and he was ecstatic or I wasn't and he was ecstatic. Suddenly the smell of the peanut butter didn't smell so appealing. Or anything else.

"Yummy peanut butter" he smiled at me. "Just like your healthy breakfast this morning" I dropped the sandwich and sodas and ran over to him grabbing the test from his hand. I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the box, and ran back into my bedroom; I compared the test with the piece of paper that said the result images. I looked up at Edward. He was fuzzy through the tears in my eyes. I stumbled backward and he grabbed me.

"Congratulations" he kissed the top of my head. "We're going to be parents."

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! That didn't even begin to explain how I felt. So many things ran through my head at once. Edward sat quietly and allowed me to cry. Every time I thought I was finished another thought came to my mind and I'd begin to cry again. What will my parents say? What would his family say? Would they make me get rid of the baby? I couldn't ever kill my baby! Not even twenty minutes later, he or she was already my baby. How would I finish school? What would people say in school? Would I get kick out of my house? What if something went wrong? Flood after flood of questions and doubts swarmed my brain. Finally I was able to speak to Edward with out mentally breaking down.

"What are we going to do?" I looked at him, he still wore a smile. He was happy. I mean really happy to be having a baby at the age of seventeen. He was nuts!

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "First I guess we get you a doctor's appointment." I started to cry again. Doctors needed parent's consent to see minors. That entails tell my parents their sixteen year old daughter was pregnant.

"It's going to be okay, you know I'll take care of you and the baby. I'll never leave you Bella, never." He held me to his chest "I love you with all my heart. You and our baby, I'll be right here for you both, I promise". He kissed the top of my head. I in turn cried harder. He did love me. I knew he'd never leave me. And that just made it harder.

"How am I going to tell my parent's? They'll kill you! Or at least my Dad will. What if they tell me I can't keep the baby? What if they tell me I can't see you?" I said through my tears.

"No one can keep me from you or our baby." He was angry at the idea. So was I. "If we have to we'll run away. I have the money, we'll just leave." I finally looked at him, knowing I would be taken care of, I felt a bit at ease.

"I love you Edward" he placed his hand on my stomach, and I laid down on the bed. I placed my hand over his, "and our baby" I finally smiled. He kissed me and I kissed him.

For two hours Edward and I talked about our baby. Debated on names whether it would be a boy or girl. We decided we'd move away from here as soon as we both graduated high school. We went online and look up the stages of the baby growth. Right now our baby looked like a small peanut. We grew stronger and more importantly we grew up. It wasn't about us anymore. It was about our little Peanut. We decided that it didn't matter what anyone thought. What mattered is that we were strong and we would over come anything they threw at us; because together we were more powerful then any adversity.

We were lying in my bed holding each other when we heard Jacob, Jasper and Alice coming down from Jacob's room. Edward got up and walked in the hallway. I was right behind him. I was afraid of what was going to be said between him and his sister. They smelled like stale smoke and their eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Staying sober are we?" Edward asked Alice. They all turned and saw us in my doorway. Fury grew in Jacob's eyes. I could see the vain in his neck pulse with adrenaline. I can imagine what he thought. Edward and I, in my room, clothes wrinkled from lying down. Even if I did tell him the truth that nothing was happening, he wouldn't believe me. Plus, now more than ever, I had to stay far away from Jacob.

Jacob pushed Alice out of the way to walk toward me; Edward stepped in front of me protectively, moving me directly behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's room!" Jacob's voice echoed through the house. I cringed at the sound of his anger. I knew that sound well. The last time I heard it I ended up in the hospital.

"That is none of your business." Edward's voice was calm. Not in a normal way, but a scary calm.

"I'm making it my business" Jacob raised his fist back as he walked toward us. I moved back away incase it ended up in a fight. Edward never moved. He stood his ground. As jacob went to punch Edward, Edward moved ever so slightly and punched Jacob in the gut.

"I've been waiting along time to do that." Edward's voice was still calm as ever. I was remembering his words from months ago "I'm always calm" is what he said. Now, I could see that. Jasper had come to help Jacob off the ground.

"Man you really shouldn't mess with a boy who's been in Judo class since he was ten." Jasper laughed at Jacob. "Well at least not when you're stoned" Alice added while laughing from the stairs.

Judo, Edward knew Judo? When was I not going to get surprised by the things Edward knew. Edward stepped in the door way closing it behind him. As he turned his smile was very mischievous. I couldn't hold it in, I just laughed.

"So you are like the perfect man? Romantic, loving, protective, and the perfect body guard, I feel sorry for our baby if it's a girl" I walked to him and wrapped him in my arms. I reached up on my toes and gave him a kiss. Then I started to think of my Dad and how he was going to take the news. My laughter ceased and tears started stinging my eyes again.

"Hey its okay baby, everything is fine. What's wrong?" Edward pulled me closer to his chest once again.

"My Dad is going to kill you" I sobbed in his shirt. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"We don't know that yet. Remember together we can over come anything." He tipped my chin up so I was looking at him, "right?"

"Right" buried my head in his chest again and sighed heavily.

Just about then we heard the front door open and my Dad greeted Jacob and his guests. Then we heard yelling.

"Get out of my house now you little punks!" my Dad's voice was loud and very angry. I guessed he smelled the pot on them. My Dad was not one to tolerate such behavior. That made me cry again. "Get your ass over here Jacob" I held on to Edward closer. It was only a matter of time before Jacob ratted us out up here. He soothed my tears with soft kisses and a warm embrace. Just as I predicted five minutes later, my Dad was walking up the stairs yelling my name. Edward and I didn't move. We just sucked in a deep breath and faced adversity.

"What do you two think your doing? Bella you know Edward is not allowed in the house when no one is home" my dad stood in the door way. I sat on my bed with Edward sitting beside me.

"Well someone was home' I pointed out the obvious, "your pot smoking son what hear too" I was so angry at Jacob. He would do anything to get himself out of trouble. Even saying he caught us undressed.

"So I'm supposed to believe you? How can I? You've been suspended from school, your grades are going down, and now you're purposely breaking the rules." I held my head down. I didn't know my Dad knew about my grades.

"So you're going t believe Jacob? Dad have you been up in his room lately? You should take a look" I stood up now angry with my Dad for not believing me. "Did you know he has devil worshiping signs painting on the walls?" He turned and walked down the hall to Jacob's room. I turned to Edward.

"I can't tell him. Not tonight." He held out his hand and drew me closer to him.

"No, we'll get them all together this weekend and tell them all at once." He held his head to my stomach and then kissed about were our little Peanut was.

"Oh crap!" I quickly turned and saw the test still sitting on my T.V and the test box was beside it. I grabbed it and threw it under my bed. I looked at Edward and we both had the same expression. The one mixed with fear, relief, and shock.

We heard more yelling from upstairs; apparently my Dad really didn't know what Jacob had been up to. I heard Jacob yell some profanities at our Dad and in turn I heard a loud smack. My Dad never hit us, apparently now he did. I felt a bit delighted that Jacob got a hit twice today. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Now he knew what it was like to be on the receiving side of a hard blunt blow.

"You should leave before my Dad comes back down." I suggested to Edward.

"No, I am going to talk to your Dad man to man so he knows that I am not here to hurt his little girl. I won't let you take this on yourself Bella. Sorry." I loved him for his stubbornness. It did make me feel more at ease knowing I wasn't in this situation alone. Edward sat on my bed and I still stood in front of him. We heard foot steps running down the stairs. My door was open and Jacob busted into my room, grabbing me by my hair and throwing me into the closed closet door. Edward stood up and tackled Jacob to the ground.  
"I got him now." My Dad grabbed Jacob by the arm and drugged him out of my room. I sat on the floor in shock. I didn't know fully what just happen. Edward came over to me, picking me up and sitting me on the bed. My hands were protectively over my stomach.

"You're leaving with me now. I don't care what your parents say, you're not staying here!" Edward went to my dresser and closet and grabbed me a change of clothes throwing them on the bed.

"Top shelf" I told him.

"What?" he asked being short.

"That is were my overnight bag is. I'm not going to just carry the stuff." I smiled at him. I wanted out, I want to be with Edward and never return. I knew I'd have to, but tonight, I wouldn't and I really didn't care what my Dad or Mom thought. I was leaving.

Walking downstairs behind Edward my Dad stopped us. I could see he was hurt and ashamed of Jacob. And now he was about to be hurt and ashamed of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" It wasn't a question really more of a demand that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Sir, I stayed so we can talk. I want you to know I love your daughter. I would never hurt her, and I'm going to do what ever it takes to protect her." Edward reached for my hand.

"Dad, I'm not staying here tonight. I am not going to subject myself to Jacob's anger anymore." I interrupted Edward. "Truth be told Dad, this isn't the first time and it won't be the last." My Dad stood up to interject. "No Dad don't. You know why I ended up in the hospital having to have two organs taken out? Do you know why I can not play soccer and probably softball anymore? It's because of Jacob!" I was yelling now. "He did it! He punched me in the side and stomach so hard it ruptured my spleen and appendix! That's what I've been dealing with for months and I'm not doing it anymore! Sorry, you can call the police and tell them I'm a runaway, but they won't do anything for twenty four hours, and I'm not running away; I'm staying the night at Rose's." I turned and walked out the door. Edward was right behind me, I didn't wait for him to open my door, I did it myself and closed it behind me. When Edward got in he looked so proud of me. I busted into tears. I just broke my Dad's heart. I knew things would never be the same again. But in a way, I was proud of myself. I stood up to my fears and over came. Edward was right, together we can do anything.

We arrived at Edward's house just at dinner time. When we walked in Emmett and his parents were surprised to see me.

"Oh Bella dear, we didn't know you were coming" Esme stood from the diner table and gave me a hug. "I'll let Sue know we have company." Esme walked to the kitchen.

"Uncle Carlisle could you tell Sue to get Bella a glass of water, she's a bit shaken up. Oh and she's going to stay the night with us, so if she could set up a guest room for her…"

"No problem, is everything alright?" Carlisle sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up" Edward looked at Emmett and Emmett's face grew red.

"Excuse me please Dad." Emmett got up from the table and came over to us, grabbed Edward and we walk back to the front of the house, out of parental hearing.

"What happen?" Emmett asked me.

"Jacob's pissed that's all" I answered. I didn't want to give details.

"She's pregnant" Edward chimed in. I looked down at me feet feeling ashamed. I peeked up at Emmett and his eyes were huge with surprise.

"Holy shit dude! Seriously?" he grabbed Edward and gave him a big bear hug. "Man that's awesome!" I looked up. Awesome? Not the reaction I was expecting. He then grabbed me and gave me a tight hug too. Then he realized he was squeezing hard "Oh sorry, sorry, did I hurt you? You okay? Oh man I'm sorry" Edward and I both laughed at Emmett's reaction. Then he started laughing too.

"Man your dead meat" he turned and walked back toward the kitchen. I looked at Edward and shrugged my shoulders.

We walked back to the table and sat down. Emmett was perfectly composed as if he didn't just hear about a baby on the way. Sue had made me and Edward a plate of food. It was fish with a white creamy sauce on it with shrimp with wild rice and a side salad. It looked so good, but the smell started to make me sick. I took a sip of water and looked at Edward for help.

"Do you think there is anything else for her to eat Sue?" Edward turned to the maid who was standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "Her stomach has been upset today; how about something light, please." Sue came and picked up my plate and walked back to the kitchen.

"Do you need some medicine? We have some Pepto I'm sure." Esme offered.

"No thank you, it'll pass." I answered, mentally I added in a few months. Edward must have thought the same thing because he cracked a smile and a soft giggle. I kicked him under the table and he gained his composure. Sue returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "I hear it cures all illnesses" she said as she placed the bowl in front of me. I smiled and thanked her. The soup smelled divine.

"Well you look good Bella, something seems different about you." Esme was making small talk, but she had no idea how right she was.

"Yeah like a glow" Emmett added. Edward about choked on his food.

"I've been using a new facial lotion. It works great." I shot daggers at Emmett. He just smiled. He loved this.

After a bit of small talk, Sue asked if we'd like cake, I was the only one who said yes. Sue placed a large piece of strawberry cheese cake in front of me. I ate ever crumb. Afterward Sue showed me to one of the down stair guest rooms. It was a lovely room furnished with a modern sleigh bed, an old antique dresser and beautiful gold curtains that matched the bedspread. I laid down on the bed and sank in. I could get us to this. The room was warm but not hot, the bed was soft and conformed to my body, unlike mine at home, which was hard as a rock. No memories of ghosts or fights happen in this room. It was a clean slate. Then I remembered that my gris gris bag from Mara was still under my pillow at home. I figured having the necklace was good enough, and didn't give it another thought.

I unzipped my bag and took out my P.J's. I needed to shower, and had no clue were to shower at. I walked out of the room, down the hall, I turned into the living library and saw Esme playing her violin, Emmett sat at the piano, and Edward sat on the chair behind the microphone. Carlisle was also there sitting behind the desk reading a book. I wondered if this was normal for them. The music was so beautiful, the way the tune sounded soft and inviting. Edward took in a deep breath and began to sing. It was a song I'd never heard before. It sounded like a lullaby. Something a parent would sing to a child. His voice was the single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Esme smiled at me when she noticed me watching. I didn't want to intrude so I stayed in the doorway, in awe of how normal this all felt. Edward's voice softened as the song he'd been singing came to an end. He finally opened his eyes and saw me standing there.

"Hey" he smiled at me. "Come here". I walked over to him still carrying my P.J's.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I was looking for a shower." He pulled me closer to him. "That was so beautiful. I didn't know a song could sound like that. Emmett you're really good, has Rose ever heard you play?" She had never mentioned Emmett playing for her, if he did, she would have mentioned it.

"No, it's not something I do often, but tonight, something has tickled my fingers to play." He laughed at his own little inside joke.

"Well you should play for her, she's going to kill me if she finds out I heard you play first" I winked at him. I had blackmail now, so now he had to play for her. "What was that song? I've never heard it before." I asked Edward.

"It's George Gershwin's, Summertime" Esme answered. "And not even George himself sounded that heavenly". She took the words right out of my mouth. Edward just blushed and smiled. I loved seeing him blush. It was still so cute. I couldn't help myself; I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"You sounded amazing, I can't wait to hear you sing it more" he understood what I was saying.

"You'll hear it a lot more, it's one of my favorites now." He kissed me again. "You needed a shower?" I smiled at him, to be honest, I'd forgotten all about it.

"Yeah, I guess I still need that." He got up and we walked out of the library.

"You really do have a beautiful voice." I held his hand up to my mouth and kissed it. We walked to the door right beside my room, just on the other side that I walked. I felt slightly embarrassed. He opened the door for me and followed me into the bathroom.

He lifted me up on the sink and crashed his lips into mine; I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter mine. I ran my hand up his shirt as he removed mine. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I never wanted him so bad. He kissed down my neck, to my chest, and then he softly kissed my stomach.

"I love you Peanut" he said to my belly. Then looked back up at me, "I love you" I said to him. After everything we had been through today with three words, just like that, all the anxiety and worry of the day disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13 Broken Wings

Thank you to all my readers! Seriously you all rock. This is a short chapter, but an emotional one. I love the reviews! Keep them coming. No reviews mean no posts. I want like at least 10 a week..lol. Demanding I know! Any who enjoy!

**smooches**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Broken Wing

December 16, 2006

I woke up this morning remembering a dream I've been having for the past two nights. I was in water unable to breathe, I always felt like there was something holding me underwater. The detail of the dream were fuzzy, I didn't mind too much, I had worst matters to deal with today. I rolled over and closed my eyes again. Today is Saturday. Yep, today I would break my parent's hearts. I loathed being me today.

I'd been staying at Edward's all week. Rose was all too willing to cover for me. Thankfully my parent's didn't give me too much grief about it. Edward and I spent hours after school reading online about what to expect through out our next nine months. The morning sickness I've read about was in fact all day sickness. We called a doctor and found out that we could see her next week for our first prenatal check up. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a nervous wreck. I read revolting stories about stretch marks, leaking breasts, swollen ankles, and those are the lighter issues. I don't think I'll ever get use to the idea in a few months I won't be able to see my toes.

Knock Knock

Edward peeked in the door to see if I were awake. I popped my head up and slightly smiled at him. He came and laid down beside me, pulling me closer to him so I could lay my head on his chest.

"Hungry?" he asked me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm starving, but the sound of food makes me nauseous." I answered to him honestly. I tried to keep a normal diet. I didn't want to give away anything before we told our families. I hadn't even told Rose yet. I swore Emmett to secrecy.

"Try a little bit for me please." I looked up at him. He was giving me his puppy dog eyes. I let out a sigh knowing he won. Those damn green eyes. I shook my head yes and he rolled out from under me and walked out of the room. I had rolled onto my back thinking I was going to have some time to breathe the clean, unscented air. But Edward carried in a tray of food that he had placed in the hallway. The aroma of waffles and strawberries filled the air. As the smell hit me, my stomach started to twist. I shot up out of bed, covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom, nearly knocking Edward and the food over. I turned on the water to the sink to cover some of the sound of me getting sick and dry heaved into the toilet. Edward walked in behind me and then placed a cold wash cloth around the back of my neck. It helped make the hot flash subside.

I returned to my room after rinsing my mouth out. The food all though cold now, did seem very appealing. After three bites, I couldn't eat the food fast enough. Now after an hour it has still remained in my stomach. I was never so grateful of something as small as not throwing up food. I will never understand how girls made them selves get sick to be skinny. Edward went upstairs to take his shower, and I was in the bathroom about to take mine. I had just called my parent's and told them to come over to Edward's for lunch. They would be here at noon. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my figure. I just couldn't picture it, me pregnant. I smiled and ran my hand over my lower abdomen. I turned on the hot water to the shower and step inside. The water help release the tension I'd been carrying in my shoulders for the entire morning. I began to remember more of my dream. I remembered I was at a pool and had jumped in to swim with Edward. I had done two laps when Edward disappeared and something pulled me under water. Flashes of blank eyes popped into my head. After that I woke up. I shuddered and turned off the water.

I wrapped myself with a towel and went over to the mirror and wiped away the steam. I turned on the water to brush my teeth and looked up. I jumped back and held in a scream. They were back. The women were reaching their hands out to me through the mirror. They didn't seem as solid, more like ghosts, more see through.

"I cast you out" I said quietly but firmly. I repeated it and looked in the figures, after every chant they faded more and more until they disappeared. I smiled at my success and continued to brush my teeth. After rinsing my mouth with mouth wash, I looked back at the mirror, written all over in different sizes was the word run. I opened the door and ran right into Emmett.

"Whoa" he stopped me from running "where's the fire? Everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry" I looked down, I was still in a towel. I felt the blush color take over my face. "I just need to lie down." I turned and walked into the guest room I'd been staying in.

I put the towel over the foot board, and went through the clothes I had brought over; I put on some jeans and a sweater. I still had plenty of time to sulk in misery before my parents showed up. I touched the necklace from Mara and wondered why I had begun to see the ghosts again. It had been a full week of peacefulness and now their back. I sat on the bed and brushed out my long brown hair. Time alone was never good. Usually I would psycho analyze everything that was happening in my life. Right now it was just too much to think about. I looked over at the clock, ugh only two hours before they showed up. I couldn't stand to be in the room alone anymore so I headed out toward the kitchen. I heard voices coming from inside and stopped to listen.

"Yeah she looked really freaked out man. I don't know why. She was still dripping wet, still had her towel on." Emmett was explaining to Edward our mishap after my shower. Great, now he was going to ask me about it. What was I going to tell him? The mother of his baby sees ghosts? I'm sure that will go over really well in therapy.

"Christ why didn't you find me sooner." Edward stormed toward the direction where I stood, so I made my presents known.  
"Hey guys" I said sounded like I hadn't heard anything. Maybe if I act like I'm perfectly fine he'll lay off the massive amounts of questions.

"Are you okay? Emmett told me you ran into him in the hall and you looked scared." He pulled into his arms and crushed me to his chest.

"I'm fine" I managed to get out "but you're squishing me." He loosened his grip on me. "I think I was just overwhelmed with today." That would work. It wasn't a lie. I was very overwhelmed with the duty of devastating the life of my parents.

"Promise me you're not hurt or anything?"

"Yes Edward, I promise we are fine." I placed his hand on my belly.

"Good morning" Esme walked into the kitchen still wearing her bathrobe. She danced over to the fridge and removed the coffee and danced over to the coffee pot.

"Someone got some" Emmett joked with Edward in a whisper.

"If you must know son, I get some often" Esme turned and laughed at Emmett.

"Mom that's gross, you have officially scared me for life" he walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "If you're lucky I won't have to be on drugs for the rest of my life." I watched how they interacted; joking with each other, laughing. I felt tears of happiness begin to sting my eyes. Edward placed his hand on back and asked me if I were okay. I nodded yes. I was getting tired of being asked if I were "okay". Truth be told, no I was not okay. I was sixteen, pregnant, seeing ghosts, throwing up almost everything I consumed and crying for no apparent reason. None of which I categorize as okay.

"Aunt Esme, Bell's parents are going to be coming over for lunch. Bella invited them over; we wanted to talk to you and Uncle Carlisle as well." Edward smiled at her to make the news seem as if it were perfect normal for my parents to be coming to their house for lunch. Edward turned and led me back toward the stairs. We walked up to his room and I laid down on the bed burying my face in his pillow. He came and rested his hand on my back.

"I know your freaking out Bella. I'm just not sure why. I already told you, we have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of you and the baby. Do you not believe me?"

"I do believe you. It's not that. It's just" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "I'm afraid of hurting my parents." That wasn't all I was afraid of. After this morning, I was sure the ghosts were back to haunt me.

"That's not all of it is it?" he asked as if he could read my mind.

"No, not really" I answered honestly.

"Does it have something to do with the matching necklaces you and Rose wear?" He picked up the charm and examined it, as it hung from my neck. "You know, I looked it up online. I wasn't sure if I was seeing the right thing, but looking at it closer, why are you wearing something for protection from evil?" He looked me dead in the eyes. I guess today was a day of confessions, so why not.

I went on to tell him everything aside from this morning. I didn't want him to worry about me or the baby more than he already did. He had a lot of questions. Most I couldn't answer. He accepted the news with more of an open mind than I expected. I shouldn't be surprised really, after all Edward was God's best creation.

Esme interrupted us as we were debating what and who the ghosts were.

"Edward, can I come in?" Esme always had such a soft voice.

"Sure" Edward gave me room so I could sit up. Esme walked in and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" she was very blunt and to the point, which took Edward by surprise. He looked at me and I nodded my head.

He took a deep breath and I copied, "Bella is pregnant" he answered as bluntly as Esme asked. I waited for the yelling. The verbal put down; the lecture that we are ruining our lives. What happen next was completely unexpected. Esme began to smile so wide that her grin quite literally went from ear to ear. Her face lit up and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh that is so wonderful!" she grabbed Edward into a motherly hug. Than leaned over to extend the gesture to me. I was frozen by shock. Did I hear her right? I knew pregnancy had a lot of side effects but hearing things wasn't one I'd read about. "How far along are you?" She held on to my hands.

"I don't know" I answered in a monotone voice. I looked at Edward for help.

"She has her first appointment next week." Edward's voice was exactly like mine. Obviously her reaction shocked Edward as much as it did me.

"Oh yay a baby" Esme stood up and put her finger up to her lips as if she were thinking. "We need to get started" she turned and looked at me "let's go design a nursery." She leaned over Edward and grabbed my hand. Edward placed a quick kiss on my lips and Esme drug me out of the room.

"Is this why your parents are coming over, to tell them about the baby?" Esme continued to hold my hand as we walked down pass Emmett's room.

"Yeah we just found out a few days ago." I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." I told Esme. I felt like I needed to apologize for mine and Edward's carelessness.

"Oh honey, never be sorry for being in love." She looked at me and sat me down on the top stair. "Here's what I'm thinking, Edward and you are completely in love. That much a blind man can see. I have never seen him so happy, and you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders. The only thing I ask is you and him both finish school and apply to the community college." She patted the back of my hand and stood up again. I stood beside her and then the door bell rang. Fear washed over me, I took in a deep breath and saw Edward walk out of his room. I looked at him then back to Esme.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens' Bella, you have a home here." Esme kissed the top of my head and walked down stairs to answer the door.

I started to feel light headed. The breakfast I'd been able to keep down all morning was threatening to come back up. My legs started to tremble and ringing in my ears instantly gave me a headache. I turned to see Edward rushing down the hall way toward me. It was like he was moving in slow motion. My balance started to become uneven and I started to sway from side to side. Just as I was about to fall backward, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my body and he held me to his.

"Bella" I heard his voice call my name but I couldn't respond. Downstairs I also heard the voice of my Mother greeting Esme. I stared at Edward and with in seconds I was running to the bathroom. The acid in my stomach burned my throat, hot flashes ripped through my body and I gave my breakfast to the porcelain God. Naturally Edward waited for me. As I was washing my face and rinsing out my mouth, he ran his hand over my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Edward voice was depressed and ashamed.

"Just help me through today, and I'll make you a good long list of penitence for you." I tried to joke with him.

My parents were seating in the living room with Esme and Carlisle. As soon as I saw them I wanted to break down again. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and we walked in and sat on the love seat. Words really can not describe what you feel when you're about to shatter someone else's dream. Needless to say, it sucks.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out. Instantly I saw the look of disappointment on my Dad's face. I dropped his head and shook it slightly side to side. He ran his fingers though his hair and tilted his head toward my Mother. She had more of shocked look on her face. One that said I did not just hear that. A few seconds later she grabbed my Dad's hand and tears started streaming down her face. Carlisle had the same reaction as Esme, he was smiling. He reached over and patted my hand then reached out and shook Edward's.

"So what are your plans guys? How do you expect to take care of a baby? You have no job, still in school. Christ you are only sixteen Bella! "My Dad stood up and paced around the room.

"I'll call Dr. Rhoads, she'll help you make an informed decision. " Mom stood up to stand next to my Dad, "Bella, you are not going to be a mother at the age of seventeen." She grabbed my Dad's hand and they walked out of the house, just as Sue was bringing the drinks to be served.

My heart was crushed. I knew they were going to try and make me get rid of my baby. I was torn like a rag doll in a pit bull fight. I stood up and swallowed my tears. I turned and faced Esme and Carlisle. "Can I stay here?" my voice sounded like a child's when they get into trouble. Esme and Carlisle both stood and Esme wrapped her arms around me. The tears I swallowed not one minute ago were now staining her shirt.

"Of course you can. We wouldn't have it any other way." She swayed me back and forth cooing me as I finally was calm enough to speak.

"Thank you." I whimpered. I didn't know what else to say. It didn't seem good enough, but it was all I had.


	15. Chapter 14 Love Never Fails

**I just want to send out a huge thank you to my readers! redlulu, hot_mammaof2, summerleigh..I can't name you all. I love the reviews, and I know I don't respond to them like I should, but I swear I'm going to try! I want reviews! PLEASE! come on you don't really wanna see a grown women beg do you..lol OH yeah and I was looking for a beta, so if anyone want to volenteer please send me a pm. No money, just bragging rights that your my beta..and lets face it, what's better? Love you all...**

**OH and the ghosts are going not going anywhere anytime soon. Things are going to start coming out..but for now enjoy the lemons and angst! **

**REVIEWS! or I'll send the ghosts to you! ::evil laugh::  
**

* * *

December 22, 2006

Today started out like any other this past week, me vomiting in the toilet. I read this morning sickness could last for months; months! I shuddered at the thought. I worried a lot if the baby was getting any form of nutrients at all, considering the fact my stomach only held food in it for may an hour. Esme assured me everything would be just fine. But today Edward and I are going to our first appointment with the doctor. I was nervous, happy, and one hundred percent scared out of my mind.

Since I found out I was pregnant, the images of the women have been vaguely in my dreams and in the reflections of mirrors or windows; almost as if they are blurred by ripples of water. I found myself praying every night to God for forgiveness, acceptance, and peace. They say God answers every prayer, but seem like for me; my answer as of now is- no. I've tried calling my parents. I missed them dearly. I missed my Mom's erratic sense of humor, and my Dad's no nonsense lack of sense of humor. I didn't miss Jacob or the house in general. I loved having normal heat in my room, and a bed that I melted into every night. I loved waking up in the morning to Edward bringing me chocolate milk and a bowl of fruit. I loved how he kissed me at night before he went upstairs to his room. I loved Carlisle and Esme's easy going way of life. I loved having Emmett around to make me laugh so much and Rose was over everyday. But I was still not home.

I went to the kitchen counter and picked up the phone. I'd try one more time and leave a message for my Mom and Dad telling them about the appointment today. I positive they won't answer. After five rings my Mom's voice mail box pick up, "Leave a message and I'll call you back" My Mother's voice was so gentle it made me want to cry.

"Hey Mom it's me again, I just wanted to let you know about the appointment I have today with Dr. Cullen. It's at two. I hope you'll call me back. I miss you" my voice cracked as I fought back tears. "Bye" I quickly hung up the phone and drew in a deep breath to gain my composure.

Just at that time Edward and Emmett were walking into the kitchen. Edward came and rubbed my back as he seen me staring at the phone. "Call you parent's again?" Edward asked me. I'm not sure why but that just really ticked me off.

"Yes, if you must know, I did call my parents…" I crossed my hands over my chest, "and before you ask, no I am not okay!" I stomped out of the kitchen toward my room. I looked back and saw Emmett cracking up laughing and Edward standing in the same place I'd left him, with a dumb founded look on his face. I instantly felt guilty for over reacting and walked back into the kitchen. I walked up to Edward and threw my arms around his neck and repeatedly apologized to him. I began to cry. Why you ask? I have no idea. I wasn't sad really, and I surely wasn't happy, but that seemed liked all I did lately. Cry and vomit, vomit and cry.

"Hey, it's alright, I didn't mean to make you upset, we'll just ask the doctor if it's normal…" I didn't allow him to finish. I pulled away from him and mentally put his privates in a vise grip.  
"What now I'm not normal! Now I'm some hormonal raging crazy girl! UGH!" I turned and saw Emmett laughing. "And you know what Emmett; you think its funny now" I lowered my voice and got inches from is face "you just wait until you get Rose knocked up. She will be a hundred times worst and you know it." I walked pass him to my room and slammed the door.

I threw myself on the bed and started to feel like a complete emotional time bomb. So what did I do? Yep, cry. No reason, not that I really needed one lately. I peak up at the clock and it read only 10:43am. I heard a soft knock on the door and told them to go away. I didn't want to see Edward right now. I felt horrible and guilty and I just simply wanted to wallow in self pity right now. I heard the door knob turn and the last person in the world I expected to open the door asked if they could enter.

"Can I come in?" Alice's voice was mildly annoying; high pitched some what nasally sounding.

"Sure", I rolled my eyes and sat up in my bed. I think she sensed my wanting to be alone and she didn't sit, just leaned up against the wall close to the door.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot" she started walking toward me, "it's just Edward is all I have left, and I don't want to see him hurt". She now sat down on the bed next to me. Why was she saying this now? I hadn't really seen her much through out the house, but when I did she could have stopped me to talk. But it's like she wanted to annoy me more by doing this at the exact time I really didn't want to.

"Can I ask you something?" it was a sheer rhetorical question. "Were you thinking of your brother when you left him alone with your father?" I looked her straight in the face. Anger flared in my chest. She put her head down and twiddled her thumbs like a teacher had caught her cheating. "Or when you degraded me in front of your family on his birthday?" I emphasized his. My fists were balled up in to tiny little rocks ready to be thrown.

"I'm sorry I said the things I did. I was just angry." She peaked up at me.

"What do you have to be angry at Alice? You haven't seen Edward in months and when you do, you attack him." I didn't understand where this conversation was going. Truthfully I just wanted to rip her hair out of her head and shove it in her mouth so she would leave. "Look I'm really tired and I honestly don't feel like talking about this, so if you don't mind maybe later?", again another rhetorical question. I had no intention of continuing this conversation; ever.

"Yeah sorry," She stood up again "congratulation, I can't wait to meet my new niece of nephew". She walked out the door and closed it softly behind her. I went to lie back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

I was woken by Edward sitting on my bed. He brushed the hair out of my face and gently kissed my forehead. I smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this morning." I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed so I was sitting beside him. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my lips. "It's just I feel so lost and I don't know what to do." I looked at him and he had a tear running down his cheek. I released his hand and wiped it away with my thumb. I pulled his face so he was looking at me. "What's wrong?" my heart was breaking seeing him hurt. I knew my behavior wasn't exactly butterflies and rainbows, but to know I upset him so much to make him cry, well- it broke my heart.

"Bella, I'm just as afraid as you are. I hate seeing you sick all the time. I worry that our peanut isn't getting enough food. I worry your not getting enough food. Have you noticed you haven't eaten yet today"? Another tear fell down his other cheek. I stood up in front of him then straddled his legs and sat on his lap. I place my hand under his chin and forced him to look up at me.  
"Edward Cullen" I wiped away another tear "I know in my heart we are going to be just fine. Me, you and our peanut." I leaned down and kissed his lips. They tasted salty from the tears. I kissed me back softly at first. I pulled him in closer and deepened my kiss. He responded by standing up hold me on his waist then laying me back down on the bed. I ached for him, and I prayed that for the next hour I wouldn't get sick.

At one o'clock we were headed out the door to our first doctor's appointment. It was Esme, Edward and me. Rose swore she was going to meet us there. But I still felt alone. Ten minutes later we were walking into Carlisle's office. I got the paper work I needed to fill out. Half way through the nurse called my name. I grabbed Edward's hand and we followed the nurse to a small room.

"Why are you with us today?" the nurse was heavy, tall and butchy looking.  
"I took a pregnancy test last week it said positive." She went through the normal question of when my last period was. How I was feeling. She took my blood pressure and asked me to pee in a cup. I was quite thankful of this part. My bladder felt like it was going to explode. I left the pee on the back of the toilet and went back to the room. She nurse handed me a gown and told me to remove all my clothing and wait on the table and the doctor would be in shortly. I felt sick again. Not the normal sick I've been feeling but sick from embarrassment. No one but Edward has ever seen my naked and now his Uncle was about to. Maybe I should have chosen a different doctor. I didn't take this part of the examination into consideration when I agreed to allow Carlisle to be my doctor.

"You want me to step out?" Edward asked when he saw I looked uncomfortable.

"No!" I answer quickly and grabbed his hand. I took in a deep breath and got undressed and put on the gown with my backside exposed. Why did they make doctor offices so cold? I shivered as a cold breeze ran across my bare skin. Great now my nipples stood to salute.

Carlisle entered the room. His brilliant blue eyes shined and a warm inviting smile crossed his lips. "Bella, how are we doing today?" he put down his chart and began washing his hands.

"Good I suppose" I answered awkwardly. He came over to the table with his hands in plastic gloves and pulled out the stirrups. My face must have gotten pail because Edward asked me if I was okay.

"I need you to scoot your butt to the end of the table and lay back and relax." He coaxed me. Was he kidding? Relax? I was practically naked in front of my boyfriend's legal guardian, with my boyfriend watching me and I was to relax. I took in a deep breath and I did as told. I grabbed Edward's hand and he informed me what he was going to do. The exam lasted a total of three minute and twenty-two seconds. And it was my most awkward three minutes and twenty-two seconds of my life.

"Let's see if we can hear the baby" Carlisle stood up and brought over a small hand held device.

"Can I have family come in?" I asked thinking of Esme and hopefully Rose was there by now.

"Sure can." Carlisle answered. "You can also get dressed. I'll be right back" he walked out of the room with Edward. Some seconds later he re-entered the room with Esme and Rose. To my surprise, Emmett tagged along as well.

Edward came and grabbed my hand and Esme grabbed his with one hand. On the other side of the table Rose came and held my hand Emmett went beside her and smiled an uncomfortable smile. I knew he really didn't want to be here, but most likely Rose threatened bodily harm to him if he didn't. Carlisle re-entered and smiled giving Esme a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked in front of Edward and stood at my side with the device and a tube of something.

"This is going to be a little cold." He said as he squirted some jelly stuff on my lower stomach. He placed the device on my lower stomach and moved it around a bit. He stopped and I could hear a quiet fast beat.

"There she is" Carlisle's face lit up. "Amazing isn't it". I looked at Edward who was trying not to cry, Esme was balling with Rose. Even Emmett and Carlisle were smiling widely.

"That's the heart beat?" I asked. "Why is it so fast?"

"Because the baby is so small. Don't worry, it sounds very strong."

My smile reached from ear to ear as Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You're amazing" he whispered to me.

"I love you" I whispered back. He kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you" he said as he kissed my lips softly.

There was a knock at the door. Carlisle told them to come in. He was expecting someone. A nurse peeked through. "I have the sonogram machine" she said. She pulled in a large machine with a screen and set it up beside the table I was laying on. Rose and Emmett moved and came and stood beside Edward.

"Thanks Diane" Carlisle put more gel on my stomach and turned on the monitor. "We are going to see if we can see the baby". He moved the devise over my stomach and smiled widely when he found what he was looking for. We all looked at the monitor.

"Do you see this little thing right here" he pointed to the monitor "that is your baby". I looked closer and saw what he did. The baby looked just like the websites said it would. He moved the device over my stomach some more and I caught a glimpse of something strange.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I didn't see anything" Carlisle answered. He moved the device back, "there is the placenta and umbilical cord" he pointed to the screen. And the flash appeared again.

"That!" I said and pointed to the screen.

"I don't see anything Bella." He pushed a few buttons on the keyboard. It brought a different angle of the baby. And there it was again.

"It looks like eyes" I looked at Edward he bend down and looked at the screen.

"I don't see anything either". He shrugged his shoulders. I looked over at Rose who had her hand over her mouth. I knew she saw it too. I leaned up on the bed to get a better look at the monitor. Right behind the baby was two sets of eyes, both looking at my baby.

I jumped off the table with a loud scream. That explained it, the reason why the women looked distant and underwater. It was because they were. I grabbed Rose's hand and ran out of the room; leaving everyone else inside. I ran out the office and to the elevator.

"You saw it didn't you!" I yelled at her once the elevator doors closed. She had tears in her eyes and she simply shook her head yes. Once down to the lobby floor we walked to Edward's Volvo. I opened the drivers' door and Rose sat beside me. Leaving the doors open. Edward was horrible at remembering to lock his car. I went on to tell her about my recent dreams and visions.

"Do you think because the baby isn't protected they are getting to you from her?" she pointed to my stomach. I loathed the thought of them hurting my baby, or using him or her. I started to cry, my natural reaction to everything. She put her arm around me, swaying me back and forth.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry." She kissed the top of my head.

"Is she alright?" I heard Edward's voice near by, but I wouldn't look up to see where he was. I soon felt his arms wrap around my body and it sent another wave of sobs through me.

"What happen?" I think he was talking to Rose.

"I don't know." She answered. I hadn't told her that Edward knew about what had been going on. I lifted my head and shook it yes trying to tell her it was okay to tell him.

"Inside during the sonogram, if she saw what I did, then the ghosts are haunting her through the baby. I saw hands wrapped around the baby like it was being cradled." I shot my head up and stared at her from the passenger seat.

"What!" I pushed Edward away from me "that's not what I saw." Fear started to clinch my chest. Pain started stabbing me in the heart. "I just saw eyes looking at her." Edward came over knelt back down and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella" I heard Esme calling my name from across the parking lot. I looked up and saw her running over to us. Once Carlisle and Emmett reached us, I assured them all I was just fine and had a slight panic attack.

Back at Edward's house I felt sick. I went straight to my room to lie down on the soft warm bed. I had no idea what was going on. I felt helpless and down right frightened. I loved my baby more than life itself, and something or someone was either trying to, or wanting to hurt her. That thought sent a heat of rage though me. I laid there thinking of the possibilities of what could be going on. I decided the only thing I could do was call Mara and set up another appointment. This time I would take Edward. The rage started to subside and I fell asleep while searching my head for answers.

_The wind was blowing my hair around me face. White fog sat heavy on the ground. The air smelled of wet grass and smoking wood. I turned in a circle to see if I could see anyone. I was alone. To my left were woods that had been burnt down, red ambers still laid glowing on the ground. To my right was a meadow of wild flowers and tall grass. I could hear a faint voice calling my name. I looked around again, yet saw no one. Thunder shook the skies and I looked up and saw dark black clouds covering the rising sun. I stared to walk toward the meadow and I heard my name being called louder. I turned around and saw Edward in the burning woods holding a blue blanket. I started to run toward the woods and stopped when three women merged from behind him. Two were the women from my visions, the other, I had never seen before. She looked like she had been burnt. "Come with us" he called to me his voice was distorted and sharp. I felt warm fluid rush down my legs. I looked down and saw bright red blood staining the white gown I was wearing. Inside I felt a lost. Like something was missing inside me. I walked forward beginning to walk on the grey ashes of the burnt wood. The burning ambers burnt the bottoms of my bare feet, but the needed to be with Edward was greater that any physical pain I felt._

"_Stop!" I heard another voice from behind me. I turned and saw Mara holding a pink blanket. "He's not what you think" she yelled. "RUN Isabella RUN!" she screamed at me. I stared at her and she disappeared leaving the blanket on the ground. I turned and Edward and the women were gone as well. Leaving the blue blanket on the ground where he once stood. It quickly started to burn._

I shot straight up out of bed. Sweat pouring off my skin. I looked at my legs and no blood was there. I saw my door was ajar and walked toward it. I heard voice from down the hall. Edward and Emmett were in the library. I heard my name so I quietly tip toed down the hall. I wanted to ease drop on them.

"No man that's not part of the deal. Things have changed now." I heard Edward talking quietly but sternly.

"You have to stick to the plan man. We had a deal. Just because you knocked her up doesn't change a thing!" Emmett's was just as harsh.

"It changes everything Emmett. She's having my child! Do you know what that means? It means that baby gets it all. Everything!" Edward's voice was now devilishly sly.

"Oh" Emmett said. "I see where you going with this. Hell yeah, you're brilliant!" I heard a high five. I turned and tip toed back to my room.

I paced the floor waiting for the anxiety to go away. What were they talking about? What plan? What deal? The pace of my pacing sped up. I ran my fingers through my hair and lifted it into a pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had black circles under them. My skin was turning pale and my cheek bones stuck out more than before. Not having enough nutrients was beginning to show. Tears stung my eyes again, and I refused to cry. I was over analyzing what I heard. Edward loves me. This isn't some game or plan. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I repeated this over and over again inside my head and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey" a familiar voice called from the door. Edward stood smiling in the door way. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. My heart took completely over my logical head. I kissed his lips and forced my tongue inside his mouth. He kissed me back. Picking me up slightly and walking forward so he could close the door. He picked me up and cradled me like a baby and laid me down on my bed. Never once did we break our passionate kissing. This wasn't normal though. I kissed him out of need and possession. I needed to know he was mine, and that he belonged to me and only me; that I was his. My mind was completely vacant as I ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying on the floor. "Tell me you love me." I looked at him in the eyes. His blue eyes shined telling me what my heart already knew, and then he answered "I love you". He was mine and I was his. We belonged to each other. I closed my eyes and forced myself to forget what I had heard between him and Emmett. After all making assumptions never got anyone very far. I was simply over reacting. I let it go and I didn't give myself to Edward willing making love to him like this morning. No, this time I took him. Feverishly pawing off his clothes and making him mine. He's MY angel. I let out a low growl as he fumbled with my pants. "MINE!" I whispered into his ear. "Yours" was his answer, even if he didn't fully comprehend the possessiveness in my commandment.


	16. Chapter 15 Snow Angels

HUGE Thank you to my new beta Redlulu...she pretty much rocks my socks. To all my new readers welcome and thank you SO SO much for taking time to read.

To all ladies who read from chapter one and tolerated my writers ADD thanks for sticking with me! LOVE YOU ALL!

As always I don't own the twilight charters, I do own haunted Bella and Angelward.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Snow Angels

December 25, 2006

Christmas morning, great. I rolled over in bed and stared at the alarm clock. It was said six am. What was I doing up? Oh yeah, that. I shot up from bed and ran into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I was brushing my teeth dying to lie back down. I walked back into to the hall and passed my bedroom and walked down the hall pass the library through the formal dining room to the kitchen. I was starving. I went to the fridge and decided I would cook breakfast this morning. I had been staying here for almost two weeks and I was starting to feel like a free loader. Today I would stop moping and start living again. After all I had Edward and a baby, what more could I want?

I pulled out the eggs and milk from the fridge. I pulled a package of sausage out of the freezer, and the biscuit mix from the pantry, along with the flour. I opened ten different cabinets before I found the frying pans; five more to find the bowls and utensils. I put the frozen sausage in the microwave to thaw and started mixing the biscuit mix. Something was missing though. I looked around the kitchen looking for a radio of some sorts. All I found was a dock for an IPOD. So I left the kitchen ran to my bedroom and grabbed my IPOD off my dresser. I also grabbed a robe Esme had given me. While walking back I glanced at the Christmas tree and hoped that they would like what I had gotten them. It wasn't much, but Edward insisted on going shopping yesterday for everyone. We stayed up will two am wrapping presents and eating ice cream.

Back in the kitchen I turned on some music and began mixing away. I pulled out the sausage and placed it in the heated pan to cook. I walked back to the counter with eggs and cracked them one by one into a glass bowl. I added some milk and started mixing. An up beat song was playing and the beat grabbed my body and I began dancing with the music. Soon I was mixing the eggs with the swing of my hips. I twirled around to get another pan and placed it on the stove. I threw in a little bit of butter and turned it on low. I mixed the sausage and threw in the biscuits. As I was about to start the gravy a late nineties song started playing. I downloaded it so long ago as a joke with Rose that I forgot it was there. As the beat started I began to laugh and dance some more. I poured some milk in a pot with some flour, salt and pepper and slowly cooked it as it thickened. When the lyrics started I, beyond my better judgment, sang along. I was mixing the eggs so they wouldn't burn when I heard a small giggle at the door. I spun around to see Emmett grinning ear to ear at me.

"Merry Christmas Bella" he said still laughing at me "nice moves".

"Don't hate because you can't shake it like me" I teased with him "and Merry Christmas to you. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope, every Christmas morning Rose insists on being the first one to tell me Merry Christmas so she calls at 6:30am. It's the same on my birthday too." He began walking to the counter. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Nope you can not" I said smiling at him as I mixed the sausage around, and then quickly added more milk to the gravy.

"Really, cause it looks like what ever is in the oven is smoking" he laughed.

I looked down and smoke started creeping out the sides of the oven. I quickly opened it up and saw my biscuits were burnt. I grabbed a pot holder and removed the latest catastrophe. I closed the door and set the hot pan in the sink allowing the biscuits to fall inside. I ran back to the stove to stir the eggs and gravy. When I went for the spatula for the sausage, Emmett's hand met mine.

"Let me help" he said as he placed his hand over mine. I looked at him briefly and he was smiling at me and he placed his other hand on my back and rubbed it lightly. I quickly let go of the handle and allowed him to take over sausage duty. The eggs were done and I put them in a clean bowl and placed them in the microwave to stay warm. I worked on the gravy some more until the sausage was done and I added them two together.  
"Here" Emmett said. I turned to see him holding a can of biscuits.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the pan the burnt biscuits were on. I placed them just as the directions said and put them in the oven. Emmett came up behind me as I was closing the oven door.

"That's the problem. You have the heat up to high." He reached over top of me and lowered the temperature. "With new appliances like this they always get too hot" his lips were right next to my ear. My heart started beating loudly and I couldn't seem to breathe. I duck out from underneath him and walked over to the fridge.

"Thanks" I said again nodding my head up and down. I opened the fridge and looked for some orange juice and coffee. When I turned to put it on the counter I about dropped it.

"Jesus Edward!" I yelled at him. He had snuck up behind me while I was looking in the fridge.

"Merry Christmas to you too" he said bitterly. Crap our first Christmas together and I made him angry.

"Sorry it's just that your scared me that's all. I didn't hear you coming." I explained

"I could tell" he said coldly. I closed my eyes hoping he didn't see how Emmett hovered over me. I leaned up to kiss him and he picked me up and kissed me back. I let out a breath of relief.

"Merry Christmas love" I said trying to make up for not saying it before. "I made you guys breakfast" I smiled at him.

"Is it going to taste anything like your cake did?" Edward set me back down.

"Probably not" I said truthfully "I already burnt one set of biscuits"

"So that's the smell" he joked with me.

Soon after Edward came down, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all joined us down stairs. The eggs were rubbery, the biscuits seemed under cooked, but the gravy was good. Emmett and Edward were talking about football, Carlisle and Esme didn't speak much just watched us kids. Jasper every once and a while threw in some football stats out. Alice just looked at me and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. I would shed no tears today I vowed to myself. After breakfast we all helped wash the dishes. Edward banged one of the burnt biscuits on the counter and it didn't even brake. They all laughed and all agreed I was not allowed to cook anything other than gravy.

We filed into the living room where the Christmas tree waited with tons of unopened gifts underneath. Carlisle went to the tree and grabbed a Santa hat that sat on one of the gifts and picked up the first gift.

"Emmett" he said handing it to him. We all sat and watched him open his gift. It was a new MP3 player. He grinned like a little boy and said thank you. Emmett then stood and put on the Santa hat and handed out the next gift.

"Alice" he said and handed it to her. It was the same thing through out morning. When Edward was standing by the tree with the Santa hat on he called my name.

"Come open it" he said. I went and grabbed the gift. I ripped at the paper and found a clothes box. Inside was the most beautiful tiny pink dress with matching booties. I covered my mouth and stared at him.

"You got this?" I asked. He just smiled.

"No" he stated. I looked for the tag is just said Isabella, there was no from name.

I looked around the room and everyone shook their head no.

"Well someone had to have bought it." I said smiling.

"I wish I would have" Esme spoke up, "that is so adorable".

But there was something in her voice that I didn't believe.

"Here's another with the same wrapping paper" Emmett handed it to me. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up. I was a clothes box again, but this time it had a cute little boys outfit inside with a tiny ball cap. Esme and Alice were doing the aww it's so cute thing when there was a knock at the door.

Esme answered the door and I heard a quiet greeting. I was now standing at the tree with the Santa hat on handing Carlisle a gift when I heard my name.

"Bella" I heard a voice I'd been longing to hear. I finished giving Carlisle his gift and ran to the entry way and threw my arms around my Dad. Crap and here I said no tears today. There went that vow. My Dad hugged me back like he had missed me just as much.

"Shh it's okay baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" he said over and over again. It sounded like he was now crying with me.

"Daddy I missed you." I cried into his shoulder "I'm so sorry too." He pulled me away and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Little Bit" he smiled at me. He called me my childhood nickname. I haven't heard it in years.

"Merry Christmas Pappy" I said back to him. Edward stood behind me and shook my Dad's hand. My Dad just shook his head and took Edwards hand. Edward then led him to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink Charlie?" Carlisle asked as I sat down next to my Dad.

"Sure that would be great" he answered. He seemed a little uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. I would too. I grabbed his hand to comfort him a little and he smiled shyly. "I see you got the packages" he pointed to the baby clothes.

"You sent them?" It was more of a statement.

"Yeah, saw them while you mother drug me out to the mall, so I got them for my grandchild." He sounded some what proud.

"Thanks Dad" I said feeling a bit better knowing my Dad had accepted my decision to keep the baby. Not that there was any other option. Carlisle had returned with a tray full of eggnog passed a glass to everyone.

Carlisle held up his glass for a toast, "To family" he said. We all answered "to family" in unison and clinked glasses.

We sat around and finished opening our presents. My Dad had some gifts in his truck and gave them to me. He even had one for Edward. It was a baseball signed by Cal Ripken Jr. Edward loved it and vowed to buy a stand so it could sit in framed in the library. Carlisle took my Dad on a tour of the house and was gone for a good two hours. The eggnog wasn't sitting well in my stomach so I went to my room and lied down.

I lied in bed alone thinking about the exchange I had heard between Emmett and Edward. So many far fetched scenarios crossed my mind. I knew that having Edward's baby obviously he or she would get what he had inherited from his parents, but why would they be talking about it now? If Edward was sick, I would have known about it. At least I think I would. I rolled over on my side and breathed deeply. Nothing could happen to Edward, he was my world, my existence. A world without him seemed like blasphemy. My heart began to ache as I thought of something being wrong with Edward. I turned on the radio on the alarm clock, which sat on my nightstand. It helped to drown out the dreadful thoughts. I looked up at the ceiling making shapes in the design. It still bothered me knowing something was being kept from me. I would have to do something I was one hundred percent against. I would snoop. At my next chance I would rummage through his room, and Emmett's if need be. That thought brought me to this morning in the kitchen. Emmett's hand on mine, his breath in my ear, how he stood so close to me; how my heart sped up, and goose bumps ran over my skin. I shook that thought out of my head. Stupid hormones I thought to myself. I was about to get up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said as I sat upright. Alice stuck her head inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked. I was surprised how well today was going. Edward kept his distance from Alice and Jasper, and didn't offer any conversations with them. But he was respectful of the day and put their difference aside. I did the same.

"Good now. The eggnog didn't settle well." I rolled my eyes. Nothing settled well with me.

"Well the men went to the bar to play some pool and have some drinks. I told Edward I'd check on you" she said like she was proud of herself.

"Thanks" I said sheepishly "you guys are getting along today" I stated.

"Yeah, we talked a few days ago. I've been clean since that day with your brother. Jasper too." She really was proud of herself. And I was proud of them too.

"That's great Alice" I scooted over so she could sit down. When she didn't move I patted the spot next to me. She crossed the room and sat down Indian style on the bed. She was still wearing her plaid pajama pants and night shirt at two o'clock in the afternoon. I suppose I couldn't say much, so was I.

"Ya know when we were kids, Edward and I never fought. Him and I would go out for hours and play army or drown fire ants. I remember one summer, he was about six, we went to play hide and seek, he hid under our porch and sat in a fire ant pile, they crawled up his pants and bit him everywhere, he gave himself a concussion because he stood up so quickly under the porch…" she stared laughing at the memory. I could picture a small Edward giving a whole new meaning to ants in your pants. "He ran inside stripping his clothes. I was about ten I think, and my parents had gone to the store. I didn't know what to do, so I found my Mom's baby powder and covered him in it. After that he refused to allow a girl to see him naked again." She giggled some more and I laughed with her.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I wish I was close to my brother. At least you two are working your issues out, mine; I can't be in the same room with for long." I looked down feeling as if I gave out to much personal information. She rubbed my back. "It's okay; I'm use to it now".

"Hey you want to watch the movie I got from Carlisle?" she offered.

"Lets" I stated as I stood up.

"Great, I'll go pop the popcorn" she walked out of the room. I took another deep breath. Popcorn had a strong scent I reminded myself. My stomach had just settled just in time for it to get upset again. I wondered if this was God's way of preparing me for motherhood. Ya know like, here ya go get use to it, you're never going to be the same again. Cruel really. I pulled out some jeans and a sweater and got dressed.

I walked to the bar area, my Dad was shooting pool with Carlisle. Emmett and Edward were playing a new video game on the flat screen T.V. Jasper stood behind the bar pouring something into a glass. I walked up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm about to watch a movie with Esme and Alice." I said in his ear.

"Oh…" his voice sounded confused "umm…I'll be there let me just finish killing these guys" he never looked away from the T.V. I laughed at him. I had never seen him play video games before. It reminded me of a little boy watching Sunday morning cartoons. Then I thought of Edward six years old, afraid to let a girl see him naked. I chuckled inwardly.

"No it's going to be a chick flick; I doubt you'll like it. I just wanted to let you know that's all" I kissed his cheek again and walked over to my Dad. "Having fun?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" he said as he hit the nine ball in the side pocket "One more shot and I'll beat the good doc here" he looked up at Carlisle who was eyeing this next shot.

"Yeah Dad if you don't scratch" I reminded him. "Thanks for coming over Dad." I turned and walked out of the room and found my way to the theater room.

Alice and Esme had a huge bowl of popcorn, and three cans of diet coke. They sat in their movie seats and I sat down beside them placing the bowl of popcorn on my lap. I leaned back in the chair and wasn't expecting it to recline. As the chair leaned back quickly the popcorn spilled over my lap. I sat back up quickly so that the popcorn wouldn't fall to the floor. Esme and Alice both seemed to miss my clumsiness as one of them pushed play on a remote.

After the movie was over, we took the bowls to the kitchen. They talked about dinner as Esme put the ham in the oven. I stood at the sink washing the dishes and placing them into the dishwasher.

"What do you think Bella, baked potatoes or mashed?" Esme asked me.

"Mashed" that's what my mom always made. I turned to see her hand me the sack of potatoes. My eyes widened in horror. "Umm…you want me to cook them?" I gave her a questionable look. She just reached her arms out toward me further. I hesitantly grabbed the sack. "Okay, but it's your taste buds" I laughed at her bravery. She handed me a paring knife and a cutting board. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started peeling the potatoes. Again I felt something was missing so I walked over and turned on my IPOD again. Music poured threw the surround sound in the kitchen as a fast paced alternative song played. Not the appropriate music for Christmas so I turned it off.

"Here" Alice handed me her IPOD. Christmas music was the title of the play list and a soft piano started playing Silent Night. Then a female's started singing. It truly was heart melting. It brought a smile on my face as I walked back to my dangerous job of peeling potatoes.

I was on my fourth potato when the song changed to Blue Christmas. I recognized the beginning right away. My Dad was a huge

Elvis fan. But instead of Elvis, Edward began singing. My mind went blank. His voice turned my universe upside down. I had stopped paying attention to peeling the potatoes and I sliced my thumb with the paring knife.

"Crap" I dropped the potato and knife, only for it to fall on my foot that was only covered by a pair of slippers. The only good thing was it wasn't the sharp end that hit me. I put my thumb in my mouth to suck on the blood. Esme ran over to me and removed my thumb to examine it.

She started laughing a bit. "What are we going to do with you" she chuckled. She walked me over to the sink and turned on the water. She was now in Florence Nightingale mode. "Looks pretty deep, you might need stitches" she turned the water off and Alice handed her a paper towel. She wrapped it around my thumb and walked me toward her bedroom.

I had never seen her room before. It was very simple. I expected this huge bed with paintings; the whole nine yards. But there was just a king bed with two dressers and a bench at the foot of the bed, which her night robe laid on. But the bathroom, wow! It was just as large as her bedroom. The tub was large enough to fit four people. The stand up shower was big enough for three. Dual sinks and fluffy towels, that hung in unison with each other on separate racks. She opened the cabinet under one of the sinks and pulled out a first aid kit. As she was wrapping a cotton gauze around my cut she giggled some more.

"So I take it wasn't you who made Edward's that birthday cake?" she smiled at me.

"Sort of" it wasn't a lie, I did help…some. "My mom helped; a lot." I added at the end.

"We'll find something for you to cook that isn't hazardous to your health." She placed the tape around my thumb and I was a doctored up. We started walking back to the kitchen.

"I think you'll find out that me and the kitchen are not friends." I laughed at myself as we reentered the forbidden Bella zone.

"I have faith" Esme pronounced with an underlying smirk.

Alice had taken over my potato duty, which I was just fine with. Instead Esme gave me a manual masher to mash the sweet potatoes in a bowl. That was easy and harmless right. Nothing sharp or hard, I even got to sit down on the stool that sat at the island. She handed me brown sugar to add into the mix, I did so like a pro. Then she kept them coming; eggs, nutmeg, cinnamon, some sort of milk from a can, and more. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's okay; I already measured them out for you. Just pour them in and mix" she also handed me a wooden spoon. I drew in a deep breath and off I went. I couldn't screw this up; all I had to do was mix. I could sit here listen the angelic velvet voice singing Christmas songs and just mix.

"Oh Bella, grab the salt over there…" she pointed to three small containers that sat on the counter. "Put in three teaspoons. It'll taste so much better." I walked to the sink and washed my hands. They were all the same size; all three were filled with white substances. One I could tell was not salt. But the other two looked a lot alike. I dipped my finger in one and it tasted like sugar. I dipped another finger in the other and it was salt; easy right. The soda I drank during the movie was ready to force its way out so I went to the bathroom. Came back grabbed the salt, found the measuring spoons and added three teaspoons to the batch. This was easy. I hadn't screwed up yet. I was starting to feel a bit smug. I could cook… with the right guidance. I spooned the batter of sweet potatoes into a glass dish that Esme had given me and topped it with mini white marshmallow. I smiled at my creation and told her I was finished. I put the used dishes in the sink and washed them. Esme worked on her green bean casserole and I told her I was going to tell the men dinner would be around six.

I patted off to the bar again. Edward and Emmett played against my Dad and to my surprise Jasper. Edward sat on a stool leaned up against the bar talking to Carlisle, I paced over to them. He opened his legs so that I could fit in between them and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I looked behind Edward where Emmett as sitting, he gave me a sly smile and winked at me. I buried my head in Edward's chest so he couldn't see me blush.

"Dinner will be done about six." I announced to them all, deliberately not looking in the direction of Emmett. Edward pulled me up for a kiss and I moved my hand to touch his face.

"What happen?" he looked at my thumb.

"Esme put me on potato peeling duty" I laughed. "Alice took over though. But I did make the sweet potatoes" I said like a cheerleader bouncing up and down. I really was very overconfident of myself.

"Good Lord, what was she thinking" he said as he kissed the bandaged wound. I heard my Dad laugh at Edward's comment.

"You know it still amazes me how someone so clumsy can be so good at sports" my Dad looked at me. "You know she took her team to state three years in a row in soccer before we moved here." He boasted about my accomplishments.

"No way; really Bella?" Emmett chide in. He was now walking to the table. I put my head down in embarrassment.

"Yep and made all star team every year she played in softball. Girls got a mean arm." He came and took the seat Emmett was once in.

He tapped his pool stick on my foot, I looked at him and he opened his arms for a hug. It felt so good to have my Daddy back. I wondered what Mom thought about him being here. Did she even care? Did they fight about it? He had hardly spent anytime at home with them today, I felt bad, but I was being selfish and loved that he was here with me and not Jacob. After diner I wanted to talk to him in private so I could get some of my answers.

"I missed you Bella" he said to me as he squeezed me tightly.

"Me too Daddy; me too." I squeezed him back.

"Another drink Charlie?" Carlisle asked as he picked up his empty glass.

"Sure why not" my dad answered. My dad didn't drink often so I knew something was on his mind.

"Well I'm off to do girly stuff" I kissed my dad on the cheek and kissed Edward on his too.

"No more kitchen!" My Dad and Edward said at the same time. I turned to see them laughing and Jasper and Emmett both watched me from the pool table.

Back in the kitchen Alice and Esme were working on filling a pie crust with a pumpkin mix. It's smelled delicious, even to me. I breathed in the spicy aroma again and I was brought back to my Mom. She would make pumpkin pie every Thanksgiving and Christmas, and it always tasted better than any pumpkin pie I've ever tasted. It brought a pain to my chest. I missed my Mom dearly, but I wanted my baby more. The radio still played the CD of Edward and a girl singing who I assumed it was Alice. They sounded perfect together, one not drowning out the other. It was the perfect harmony between the two.

Since they looked like they had everything under control. I went back to the living room and began picking up torn wrapping paper, tissue paper and gift bags. I picked up the little blue outfit again and smiled. I want a boy I decided. And I would name him after his Daddy, Edward Mason Cullen Jr. Unless Edward didn't want to then I had Tristan for a back up name. I placed all the trash in a large bag that was brought in this morning and tied it shut. I found the remote that was sitting on the book shelf next to the T.V and flipped through the channels.

My mind wondered back to Emmett and the way he was acting. I didn't understand it. I knew he loved Rose; there was no way he could deny that. I wondered why I hadn't heard from Rose yet today. Usually she'd called me everyday. I let the thought go thinking it is Christmas so she was probably with her family. I found the animal planet and watched a man train dogs.

_I was walking on the beach with Edward, his hand tangled in mine. The sun was setting off in the horizon, coloring the sky with gold hues. I was huge. My stomach stuck out like a beach ball. The sand was warm from the daytime heat and it burned the bottoms of my feet. We found two empty beach chairs and settled in and watched the sunset. He looked over at me "I have to go now" he kissed my cheek softly; then he let go of my hand and walked into the water to never reappear. _

I woke up as a scream built in my throat. Thankfully I woke before it was released. I had barely dozed off; the program I had turned on was still playing. I was glad no one saw my odd awakening. I shook off the feeling of being lost, and sat up not wanting to doze off again. I found a show on pregnant women and left it there. I should have changed the channel. I watched women give birth to babies all natural and underwater. Right then and there, I knew I would not be going through labor without the assistants of man's greatest creation, epidural. Well I thought to myself, the creator of the epidural had to be a woman. Only a woman would understand that pain I was watching on T.V. It scared me beyond comprehension. How in the world could something that size come out of something so small? I crossed my legs and turned the channel. But when I did I did not get any more channels. Just white static snow filled the screen. I pushed the up button a few more times when I heard a voice coming from the surround sound in the living room. I was a soft voice. I really couldn't understand the words. They mumbled together like a quick rap song sang by a chipmunk on helium. I looked around the room, no one was watching; thankfully. I tried to push the off button, but nothing was happening. So I walked up to the T.V to turn if off manually. As I approached, the volume grew louder, and the voice hurt my ear drums. I instinctively covered my ears and looked around again, surely someone running toward the living room now. But after a few moments no one showed up. I reluctantly moved one of my hands to turn it off. But when I looked at the screen, I felt like I couldn't move. My feet planted firmly on the floor and my head felt like it was in a vice forcing me to only face the T.V. So I closed my eyes, only to see the same image on the back of my eyelids. I reopened them to see a white ghostly face staring back at me. Her hollow eyes called to me like a sympathetic mother. If she had eyes I think they would have been crying. She tilted her head sideways and moved closer to the screen. It looked like she was floating in jagged movements. When she couldn't get any closer to the screen, she opened her mouth and an ear piercing voice screamed through the speakers. It wasn't words, just a high pitch scream that resembled a screeching owl. I plugged my ears again, this time tighter than before. Looking around, no one had entered. As I was turning back to face the T.V. the screaming stopped and the T.V turned off.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Alice touched my arm and I jumped screaming loudly. She raised her hand in a defensive position, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized. My heart raced in my chest, pumping the blood through my veins hard enough for me to feel it in my neck and wrists. I put my hands down from my ears.

"It's okay, I was watching a scary show and fell asleep, just a little jumpy" I half heartily lied. I had been watching a scary image, and I had fallen asleep, I just wasn't about to willingly give away details.

"Oh well, dinner is ready" she said with a curious look on her face.

"Thanks, I'm starving" I followed her back to the kitchen were everyone already sat around the table.

Dinner was going well; we all passed the food clock wise so everyone could get a little bit of everything. Carlisle said grace, and we all dived into our food. I took a bite of the ham, it was delicious. The green bean casserole was good; so were the mash potatoes. I didn't try my dish first; I didn't want to seem too eager. I looked up and my Dad had an odd look on his face. He looked like he was turning green.

"Dad" I exclaimed "are you okay? Are you choking?" he swallowed hard and shook his head no, then took a sip of his beer. I looked around the table; Esme had the same skewed look on her face.

"What did you put in the yams Bella? They are very…" he paused "different" he finished.

"Just what Esme told me to" I answered feeling a bit offended. So I picked up a fork full of yams and placed them in my mouth. Holy cow! That's gross. I grabbed my napkin and spit them back out.

"What happen to my sweet potatoes?" I took a sip of my own water.

"Bella, when I told you three teaspoons of salt; are you sure you used a teaspoon not a tablespoon?" Esme asked with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"I am sure." I got up from the table and went to the kitchen and found the spoon I used still in the dishwasher and brought it back to the table to show them I knew what I was going. "Here" I handed it over to her. She instantly started laughing. I let out a loud huff and shifted my weight while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry sweetie, I know you worked hard on them, but these initials mean tablespoon, on a teaspoon the initials are tsp." she sounded like she truly felt sorry for me. I furrowed my brow and went to sit back down.

"You know" my Dad spoke up "when I first met your Mom, she was only twenty. We moved in together fairly quick, only after a few months of dating. The first meal she ever cooked me was some sort of lemon chicken. And let me tell you it was horrible" he laughed and took a bite of his green beans. "The chicken by time she was done was like rubber. I could barely cut it with a steak knife!" a chuckle surrounded the table.

"Really?" I asked. I thought my Mom was a great cook. I loved everything she made, aside from liver and onions.

"It took many years of practice and many horrible dinners. But eventually she got it and now, it's mouthwatering." He sipped his beer again.

"Thanks Dad" I said as I finally started eating my food again; being sure to bypass the yams. Edward reached over to me under the table and placed his hand on my leg, his energy made me feel recovered. He place a large fork full of salty yams in is mouth.

"Delicious" he said with a smile. Then he quickly drank his ice tea.

After dinner us ladies cleared the table and took them to the kitchen. I stood at the sink rinsing off the left over food that Alice didn't scrape off into the trash. Esme was still putting food into containers. We talked about small stuff and some of the gifts our men had gotten us. Before diner Esme had put on the silver earrings I had pick out for her. I went over the day in my head and was satisfied by how it turned out. I wanted to hurry with the dishes and talk to my Dad before he left.

"Alice, do you mine taking over? I really wanted to talk to my Dad before he leaves" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Of course go ahead" I handed her the dish sponge and went in search for him.

I found him and Carlisle in the library looking at a rifle. I smiled and a warm feeling filled me knowing that they were getting along, and that my Dad harbored no bad feelings toward the Parrish or Porter family.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked from the entrance of the library.

"Of course Bella. Excuse me Carlisle" Dad handed the rifle back to Carlisle. He walked over to me and I lead him to my room here. He stood in the middle of the room and I went and sat down on the bed. After a moment of awkward silence he joined me. It really was not like me to talk to my Dad. I'd always talked with my Mom about everything. My Dad ran his hand over the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering about Mom." I started to fidget with my thumb ring out of nervous habit. "Does she care you're here?"

"She is just having a hard time that's all. She loves you, you know that right?" He reached out for my hand.  
"Yeah I do, it's just, I miss home" I said as I fought tears in my eyes. "I miss my bed, my room, Mom's cooking, and that stupid heater that always makes my room to hot" I began to cry.

"Honey you can come home anytime you want. We never said you couldn't be there honey." He now wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"But is Mom going to make me get rid of my baby if I move home?" I sniffled back the tears and a pain shot through my chest.

"Who do you think picked out the pink dress?" he looked at me in the face and wiped a tear from my check. "If you ever tell her I told you this…I'd ground you but I don't think that will do any good" he laughed "but I think she's slightly excited at the idea of a grand baby." He smiled at me.

"Really?" the confusion in my voice was more noticeable then I had expected it to be. He shook his head up and down, and then looked around the room.

"Got to be honest Bella, why on earth would you not want to live here though? This place is amazing! Soft bed…"he bounced up and down "full library, pool table, big screens in ever room, Bella I'll trade ya?" he laughed at me. It was all true. This house was amazing. The people who lived here were amazing. I was even beginning to like Alice and Jasper to a lesser extent.

"Yeah, but it's missing a few things" I looked at my Dad "like you." He wrapped me in a big hug as tears began to fall again.

"Come home whenever you want. We'll be there waiting." He said into my hair and placing a kiss on top of my head.

"But, I do need to go before Mom grounds me" he tried to lighten the mood again. I shook my head and we stood up. We walked though the house so he could thank and say goodbye to everyone. Edward joined me in walking my Dad out.

"Thank you for coming over, I know how much it meant to Bella." Edward said as he shook my Dad's hand. "Feel free to come over anytime you want, we'll show you the in ground pool downstairs next time."

"You might regret saying that one day" My Dad turned to me and kissed my head again, "See you soon Bella. Love you."

"Love you too Daddy." I watched my Dad walk down the stairs and to his truck,

Snow had fallen sometime today, and I hadn't even noticed. It was the first white Christmas I'd seen, so in just my slippers I walked outside and flopped on my back and started to make snow angels like I did every time it snowed. I heard Edward laugh at me then he came and joined me in the snow. He knelt down to where I was and held out a little wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas Mi Amor" he cooed. I smiled and grabbed the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a Celtic knot design on it. I had seen the symbol before but did not know what it meant.

"What does it mean?" I asked as I placed it on my middle left finger, the only one it would fit on.

"Maiden, Mother and Crone." He answered placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love it." But crone? Seriously? "I'll show you crone though" I picked up a pile of snow and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, right were I aimed.

"You're lucky that didn't hit my face." He grabbed a pile of snow into a ball and threw on at me but missed when I dodged it.

"Years of softball love, I have good aim" I threw another at him as I was getting to my feet.

"Really? Years of football…" He got up and ran after me. He grabbed me up from behind and gently tackled me to the ground. I was cold and wet. My toes began to go numb, but Edward leaned in and licked my lips with his tongue and my entire body warmed up. I wrapped my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his cold hand run under my sweater and I flinched.

"You're so warm" he whispered in my ear.

"And you're so cold" I wiggled from out him, running back to the house. I was a few seconds ahead of him so I took a moment to gather another snowball and throw it him, hitting him in the thigh.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he said running faster. I took the stairs two at a time, only to trip and fall. I caught myself with my hand before my face smacked the concrete steps, but my stomach and shins weren't so lucky. I felt the pain sheer though my body as I rolled on my back cradled my stomach. Tears instantly flooded my eyes and fear gripped my heart.


	17. Chapter 16 Shaking up Heaven

Shaking up Heaven

December 31, 2006

"Don't you dare move" Edward's voice echoed throughout the living room. After the Christmas Clumsy Claus came, Edward and his entire family insisted that I dont under any circumstances move unnecessarily. Meaning, I sit while they serve. It was driving me crazy. At first, it was nice, having Edward serve me breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but now I felt helpless and in the way.

I have still yet to hear from Rose, and after border line stalking her, I finally decided on just going to her house tomorrow if she didn't come over later. I didn't think I did anything to upset her, and if I did, Rose would be the first to tell me, so for now, I'd have to wait until after the party that I found out about this morning at breakfast.

Apparently it slipped the Cullen's mind to tell me that every year they host a huge New Years Eve party; a cocktail dresses and tuxedo type party. I sat as I watched Esme and Alice decorate the house with more white Christmas lights. Carlisle was talking to the hired bartender on the phone about tonight's cocktail list. Sue was feverishly cleaning to make sure the house was immaculately clean. As if it was ever dirty. Emmett was downloading music for tonight, and Edward's job was actually to watch my every move. Every time I tried to get up to help Alice or Esme, I'd get told to sit down. Aggravating really, but like a good little doggy I sat.

"Edward, my butt is going numb" I whined at him. "I've been doing nothing but sitting for six days," I stood up again in protest "I want to help. There has to be something I can do that causes for no lifting, or bending, or twisting," Edward gave me a look, "_the look_", the one that said one more word and I'm duct taping you down. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, sticking my bottom lip out like a child who was told no "okay fine!" I sat back down on the couch. There is good news though; I haven't vomited in three days! Ahh, sweet bliss. Which also means the food they've been shoveling down my throat is going straight to my rear in which I sit on.

"Tell you what" Edward sat down next to me on the over sized couch. He ran his fingers over my thigh, "why don't I take full advantage of the garden tub in my bathroom and draw you a hot, relaxing bath? I'll join you" he added with a wink.

"Sounds great!" I said as I bounced off the couch. The blood rushed out of my head and I felt dizzy. I tried to not let it show. "Make you a deal. You join me, and I'll teach you to shave my legs" I started laughing at him.

"Shave your legs?" the puzzled look on his face was so adorable.

"Yeah, once I'm really big, I won't be able to do it, someone has to right!" I continued laughing at him. He scooped me up in his arms, cradling me up around the corner to the main staircase.  
"And what do I get?" he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Me not complaining about the submission of pregnancy?" I offered.

"How about from now on, you sleep in my bed?" He blazed his dashing smile at me. His mesmerizing green eyes glistened with joy.

"Deal" I leaned my head up to kiss his lips. I think I received the best of both deals.

Once upstairs Edward sat me down on his bed and went into his bathroom and started the water. I watched him through the open door add in some liquid bubbles to the bath water and light the candles that he bought me for Christmas. Vanilla fragrance began to fill the air. Edward walked back over to me and removed my Pinky and The Brain slippers Emmett had bought me. They matched excellently with my favorite pajama pants. He reached out his hand and I placed mine in his as I stood up. I was only inches from his face. I could smell a hint of peppermint candy cane he was sucking on minutes before. I could see my refection in his eyes and the love in his touch as he ran his hand down my arms.

"You know" he whispered in my ear "I never meant to fall in love with you" he spun me around so his chest was up against my back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began unbuttoning my jeans. "But you captured me. Like a savage beast waiting to be tamed" he continued as he kissed my neck, just below my ear. His hand slowly pushing my jeans off my waist, as they fell to the floor. "You get in the tub, and I'll be back in a few" he said with a giggle.

"Wait, where are you going?" I was finally able to ask after catching my breath.

"All good things come to those who wait, Mi Amor" He kissed the back of my head and I felt him pull away. I stood there still catching my breath, trying to lower my heart rate; knowing nothing was going to come of his toying, but one can hope.

I finished undressing and immersed myself into the hot bubbly water that was waiting for me. I leaned up and turned the water off as it reached just inches from the ledge of the tub. The water felt too relaxing. Edward was right, I needed this. I leaned my head back on the blow up pillow and propped my leg up out of the water. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to clear. Conversations with my Dad have been playing in my mind for days. We talked everyday since Christmas, and he even stopped by after work one day to check up on me. That was the day after Christmas. My Mom was working that night when Edward insisted on me going to the hospital. I didn't think I needed to go, but as always, Edward's stubbornness prevailed. Good thing to, the massive pain I felt when I fell was my tibia. And it now housed a cute little hair line fracture in the same exact spot I had received two years ago during a soccer game. The doctor checked the baby, he was perfectly healthy.

I heard the door open, I kept my eyes closed and continued to clear my head. Shortly after, I heard soft music playing from behind my head. I smiled and inhaled a deep therapeutic breath.

"That sounds perfect" the pianist was playing a soft bluesy number on the keys. "Who is this? I asked allowing another wave of tension to be released from my body.

"It's me" I heard the wrong voice announce his presents. My eyes flew open and Emmett was sitting on the ledge of the tub adjusting the volume of the radio. His eyes were peering down on me and his lips held a very intense flat line.

"What the hell are you doing!" I practically screamed at him. "Get out of here! GO!" he stood up and began smiling. He never spoke, just turned slowly around, never taking his eyes off me, as he walked back into Edward's room and out into the hall.

I ran my fingers though my hair. My heart beat pounded against my ribs. Fear gripped my throat as Edward came back to me with a blender full of strawberry milkshake; my latest craving. I prayed he didn't run into Emmett in the hall. I hoped he didn't hear me yell at him. I was beginning to feel as if I walked into the Twilight zone. My best friends' boyfriend acting odd around me at the same time she isn't calling; which he also happens to be my boyfriend / babies daddy cousin. Okay so not so much the Twilight zone as straight up Jerry Springer. My life is an episode of Jerry freaking Springer!

"Here you go love" Edward sang as he handed me a tall glass of cold strawberry milkshake. He turned and placed the blender pitcher on the bathroom counter. He began to unbutton his Levis and they easily fell to the ground. In one swift move he removed his shirt. Once again I was left breathless. The soft candlelight flickered off his tan skin. His hip bones slightly protruding around his rock hard abs. He walked over to me and I sat up so he could slide in behind me. The extra weight forced water to spill over the edge of the tub. "Where did you find the radio?" he quizzed me in an alluring voice. My mind when blank. I didn't want to tell him Emmett brought it in, but I didn't want to lie either. The truth was always better, right?

"Emmett brought it in right before you came up with my delicious milkshake." I took another sip "Just the way I like it" I turned my head slightly to see the look on his face. He looked angry. His jaw was clenched tight making his jaw muscles flex. His sparkling green eyes turned dull and hollow. Even his nostrils flared like the wild beast he told me I had tamed. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head yes, silently answering the question in my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm glad he did." He reached around me, opening the CD player and tossing the CD of Emmett playing the piano. Instead he turned on the local rock station. Not the most romantic music but I closed my eyes and leaned back onto Edward's chest. I listened to the sound of his heart's rhythmic beat as he ran is finger tips along the side on my neck. It was comforting to be able to lay here with Edward and not have to talk. I was allowing myself to fall into unconsciousness when Edward spoke.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Not really. I don't do well in heels remember." I breathed in his scent again.

"I think you did wonderfully on a heel" he kissed the top of my head. "You know you're gonna have to dance with me tonight". I looked up at his face praying he was joking. His face held no sign of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did" I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"You know how much I love you right Bella?"

"Yes I do. You love me just as much as I love you" I answered him.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you with my life. I'd die for you." His velvet words touched my soul.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you know that." He began running his fingers over my torso. I sat up and turned around to look at him. More water splashed out of the tub and onto the ceramic tile floors.

"Edward is everything okay with you? I mean is there something going on I should know about?" He cupped my face in his hands and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. His green eyes peered into my dull brown ones. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in and kissed my lips very gently.

"Bella, if something was happening in my life you'd be the first to know. You're my other half; you are the link that makes me whole. You keep me grounded when I want to fly and at the same time you gave me those same wings. I love you Isabella. I would never keep anything from you." He kissed my lips again then brushed away a tear that snuck out of my eye.

"I love you" I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hand found their way down his chest. I slipped them behind his back and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

I slid my legs into the dress that I found laying on my bed for tonight. On top was a note from Edward.

Isabella,

Have you ever counted the number of breaths it takes to sustain control?

Paid attention to such detail no one would ever show?

Listened to the unspoken words just to understand their mind?

Got lost in a million small moments that no one can find?

Have you ever spelled their name in a starry night sky?

Stared at a picture that captured a moment in time?

Closed your eyes in a noisy room just to hear their voice?

Unknowingly spoke their name out loud, never and always by choice?

Have you ever sang to their soul and touched their heart?

Felt at home in a place with no walls, only air?

Danced all night long and never left the bed?

Kissed their lips and your stomach somehow fled?

All this and more you have I assure

For it is I that you love

It is I that you adore.

-Love always Edward

It was a silver floor length cocktail dress with clear glitter sequence all over. I slid it up over my waist and put my arms through the thin straps. The dress clung to my every non curve. All though, these past few weeks my breasts have been getting larger. I admired myself in the mirror, yep definitely bigger. I had let Alice do my hair tonight. It was pulled back in to a tight ponytail and curled and pinned. I did my own make-up with the help of a beauty magazine I had found on the kitchen table this morning. I didn't look as good as I did for homecoming, but it was more than the average everyday blah I was accustom to.

As I walked out of my room, soft classical music played from the surround sound through out the house. I walked to the formal living room where everyone was gathering. Esme was dressed in a beautiful black knee length dress that had black rose patterns on it. Carlisle wore a black suit with a black dress shirt and black tie. It really brought out the color of his blue eyes. Alice wore a gold floor length silk dress. Jasper stood beside her in black slacks and a white dress shirt. He cleaned up pretty well. I had hoped to see Rose standing with Emmett but she was no where to be seen. Emmett wore a similar outfit to Jaspers. Black slacks, white shirt, black pattern tie. He did look very handsome. My cheeks blushed as I noticed his broad shoulders and pictured him in gym running without a shirt. There were a few people already arriving at the house. All dressed very elegantly; the women with their wraps and tiny purses, the men looking comfortable in their suit and ties. I felt one hundred percent out of place.

The furniture of the formal and lounge living room had been cleared and round tables with white and silver linens now covered them. Clear glass bowls sat in the middle of every table that housed a white floating candle inside. In the corners of the rooms, white and yellow assortments of flowers filled the air with a beautiful floral smell. Soft light dimmed down from the ceiling giving the house a warm romantic feel. White Christmas lights lit up the faux trees that were strategically placed to add extra light without making the room bright. Esme and Alice along with Sue really had made this house feel like a ball room.

"There you are beautiful" Edward placed his hand on the small of my back. He looked amazing. He wore smoky gray suit with a matching shirt and narrow smoky tie. His hair was still the same organized mess and his freshly shaven face looked as smooth as silk. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for one second. Someone might get the wrong idea with all that cleave showing" I looked down at my chest. He was right, my new founded breasts were pushed up and together by a new strapless wonder bra Esme had brought to go with the dress.

"I feel odd" I admitted to him "like a hooker in church". I let out a soft giggle only he could hear.

"We could change and spend the entire night in my room…oh wait, our room, but Carlisle and Esme would never let it go." He smiled flashing is alluring perfect smile. "Come with me" he led me to the stairs up to his…I mean our room. "Here" he handed me a shoe box. "I thought those heels Esme picked out would be a health hazard so I bought you those". I opened the box and saw cute silver ballerina flats.

"You my love are simply amazing!" I sat on our bed and quickly slipped off the heel and replaced it with a ballerina flat. I stood and felt instant gratification from my good foot. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips. I turned to exit the room when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his awaiting arms. He pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug as he held me quietly for a short minute.

"Okay let's go" he let out a deep sigh and kissed the top of my head and led me back down stairs.

More people had shown up. Sue and a few other ladies in black outfits walked around the house with trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks. We walked around and Edward introduced me to friends of Esme and Carlisle. I saw Jasper standing in the corner by Alice looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. Edward was in a conversation with someone whose name I had already forgotten.

"I'm going to find Emmett and find out where Rose is okay?" I whispered in Edward's ear so I wouldn't interrupt him. He kissed my cheek and I walked in the direction of the library.

I finally found Emmett talking to Angela Webber in the kitchen. She was laughing at something he had just said, and it sent fire through my veins.

"Excuse me, Emmett can I talk to you for a moment." I looked at Angela, "in private". He laughed softly and the sharpness in my voice.

"Of course Isabella, I'll talk to you soon Angela" I turned around and walked toward the doors that led out to the greenhouse just outside the kitchen. Emmett opened the door for me and I quickly stepped past him. He closed it with a quite click that sounded like a jail cell closing in my ears.

"What they hell are you doing?!" This seemed to be my new greeting to Emmett. I walked toward him angry. I couldn't believe how close he was talking to Angela. "Have you no shame! You are dating my best friend and here you are getting all warm and cozy with Angela!" I was yelling in his face. He stood there with an odd grin. Like he really had no shame.

"I'd hate to interrupt your tantrum, but tell me Bella, have you seen Rose around lately? Has she even called you or texted you? Has she emailed you? Cause she sure as shit hasn't done any of those to me. I have tried repeatedly to contact her and I get nothing back!" his voice began to sound angry "Am I just suppose to sit around and what for the princess to get off her latest high horse? No, I don't think so. I have tried Bella, believe me I have, but there is no getting through to that girl!"

"Oh." Well at least it wasn't just me she was avoiding. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make assumptions. I actually wanted to know if you'd heard from Rose, because I haven't. I thought she was just mad at me." I felt about two feet tall.

"It's okay, you didn't know. You were just looking out for your girl, I get that. I would have done the same for Edward." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I reluctantly went. After reaming him I didn't want to seem like I was still mad, it was just a hug of forgiveness right. I wrapped my arms under his arms and patted his back in a brotherly kind of way. He squeezed me tighter and I pushed him away in a shy matter.

"I better go find Edward" I pointed toward the door that led back inside.

"I'll walk with you" he walked me back in the house and into the area where some of the guest were now all talking in little groups. Edward stood in the corner by Angela with a furious look on his face. When he saw me he left Angela standing there in mid sentence. She watched him practically run toward me.

"You and me upstairs now!" he pointed at Emmett. Edward ignored me completely as Emmett followed him upstairs. I hear a loud slam of a door and I looked at Alice who had seen the exchange between her brother and cousin. I shrugged my shoulders and found my way to the bathroom.

As we all congregated to our assigned seats, Edward held my hand under the table. Ever since emerging back to the party Edward and Emmett hadn't spoken once. And Edward also stood true to his word that he wasn't letting me out of his sight. But I had the feeling it wasn't because of the cleavage. Dinner was fabulous, naturally. Roasted pork with a plum sauce, sided with black eyed peas, garlic baked potatoes, side salad, and freshly baked rolls. The caterer they hired truly did one excellent job. After the hired staff cleared the plates Carlisle stood to make a toast to the guests. I watched as Esme smiled at him, Alice and Jasper both laughed at something he said, and Emmett sat there giving death looks at Edward. What the heck was going on? Knots began to form in my stomach. Scenarios began running through my head. Not one making any sense. I did know that all of this went back to the day I heard them two in the kitchen talking about a plan. Whatever the plan, I was going to make it my business to find out.

"Cheers!" everyone said at once causing me to jump out of my own world.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked putting his arm around my shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought" I smiled to show him I was fine. I was no where near fine. I was angry that something was being kept from me and I was angry because for some reason my best friend was avoiding me.

After dessert a few more guests showed up. I was still hoping my parents would come, Esme sent them an invitation before Christmas. But I wasn't getting my hopes up to much. It was only minutes from being midnight and most likely my dad was working and mom was too. Edward and I were standing in the foyer talking to Alice when the door bell rang. I slipped my hand out of Edward's and walked to the door. Sue was right behind me.

"I got it Sue, go take a break" I winked at her.  
"Oh honey if I could" she laughed.

I opened the door and a familiar face stood in front of me. She was tall and slender; her blond hair was short and beautifully done. She wore a long black dress that was floor length. She was wrapped in a black fur that insinuated her beautiful emerald green eyes. I stood there speechless. My heart bounded loudly like I'd just seen a ghost.

"Aren't you going to invite me in dear?" she had a slight southern drawl to her words.

"Yes of course sorry, let me take that for you" she took off her fur and handed it to me. "Uh – Edward" it came out as more of a questioning tone. He turned and his and Alice's mouth both dropped and they stood there gaping at their new guest.


	18. Chapter 17 Falling from Heaven

Okies here's another chapter. A bit short but..it gets the job done..OH and I'm lacking in the review department! hint hint Seriously I love them Im greedy yes I know.

Kudos to my beta Redlulu she rocks! To Jess, Marinda, Summer, Kristina you all are great thanks for reading. My new readers welcome! Ok you read, and review, I'll write.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Falling from Heaven

January 2, 2007

I woke up this morning to the sound of Edward's alarm clock going off. I reached over to the night stand to turn off the loud music from the radio station. I ran my hand over the sheets on Edward's side of the bed, I peek my eyes open to find his once warm body, was no longer there. I should have known, ever since his aunt showed up New Years Eve, everyone has been oddly happy; even for this house. I found it odd, I've never heard Esme and Carlisle argue or bicker at each other. Edward and I never really fought either. Unless you count the endless hormonal out bursts from yours truly. Even Alice and Jasper have been on their best behavior. This I found extremely odd. Emmett, well I don't know what to make of him. I've heard him once raise his voice at Edward, but now they seem like they are getting along just fine. What ever they talked about on New Years really cleared things up between them. Thankfully, he's even kept his distance from me.

I reached over the alarm clock and picked up my phone and tried to call Rose once again. This will be my sixty-seventh time trying to call her since Christmas. She's yet to pick up. But today, she would have no choice but face me. Her phone rang and rang then went to voice mail "Rosalie it's me…again. Look I don't know what happend, but again I'm sorry. It's not like you to not speak your mind and this is really getting to me. I miss you." I hung up the phone and plopped back down into bed.

Edward had cleared out three shelves in the closet for me and two dresser drawers. Now that this was 'our' room, I didn't feel so bad for when I had a moment alone to rummage through his things. As much as I detested being nosy, the way him and Emmett have been acting toward each other, has really got my spidey senses tingling; so to speak.

As I walked around the bed to the bathroom, I could hear laughter coming from the hall. It was Edward and Alice. As I closed the bathroom door, our bedroom door opened. I quickly went over to the shower and turned it on, then walked back to the bathroom door to listen in on their conversation.

"I know I can't believe it either. I didn't think we'd see her so soon." Alice's voice was extremely chipper. I wanted to gag.

"I know me too. We might just pull this off. I was talking to Emmett about it a week ago. It's like I told him, my baby gets it all!" I then heard Alice squeal and clap her hands together. "Shh, don't be loud" he told her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything in the clause about age? Or college? It just says first born great grand child?" Alice asked.

"Not from what she's read to us and I had my attorney look over it. I faxed him the copies last week."

I slowly moved away from the door, the bathroom was beginning to steam over. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand. Cold air began to rasp over my shoulder on to my ear. The bathroom began to smell strongly like rotting flesh and sulfur. I knew she was there. I could feel her cold deathly presents on my back. My hair moved slightly as air blew it forward ever few seconds; like someone was breathing on me. I closed my eyes trying to stay calm.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a hushed whisper. "Please, I don't know what you want."

"He's not what you think, run, run…"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I cut her off.

"All of them" she replied and I felt a freezing cold decomposed hand touch my shoulder. "They only want her…" Suddenly I wasn't inside the bathroom, I was in some other house and I saw Alice holding my baby with Edward at her side. And behind them was the guest from New Years, his Aunt.

Knock knock

The rap at the door brought me back to the now. I quickly glanced around the room. My heart raced more than humanly possible.

"Bella, are you alright? I need to come in and start getting ready for school". Edward's voice called from the other side.

"Yeah one sec" I quickly hopped in the shower and out again, just long enough to get my skin wet, then turned off the shower. I threw on a towel and opened the door for him.

"Umm, now this I can get use to" he said and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. I tried to act as normal as possible, I looked down so he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes. But I hesitated engaging in the embrace. "Hey…" he tipped my head up so I was forced to look at him in the eyes "what's wrong?" he ran his thumb along my cheek and brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm just hungry, that's all" I smiled at him, forcing it to be genuine. "Where were you this morning, I don't like waking up without you" I pouted out my bottom lip; hoping he'd let the subject of my behavior go.

"Oh, I had breakfast with the family. Then Carlisle showed up and we started yapping…" he let out a little laugh, "I have Sue making you breakfast now. Hurry and get dressed before I rip the towel off of you" he smiled his brilliant smile at me. Every time he'd smile like that my heart would melt and any wall or doubt I would have about him disappeared.

I walked into the closet and pulled out some jeans and sweater. Threw on a pair of sneakers and finished getting myself ready in the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, my logical head began to argue with my irrational heart. On one hand I knew something was wrong, even to the point I was going to play private investigator. I knew in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right with his aunt. And to top it off I knew without any doubt, Rose would help me as soon as I cornered her in school. I rinsed out my mouth and walked downstairs and found Edward in the kitchen. Sue fixed me a bagel with cream cheese and chocolate milk. "Ready?" I asked him and Emmett who were finishing their energy drinks.

"Yep, lets go" I picked up my food and milk as Edward picked up my backpack and we walked hand in hand to Edward's car.

I was nervous returning back to school today. I didn't know if anyone knew I was pregnant. And if they did, would they treat me differently? I had a doctor's note excusing me from any sporting activity because of my leg. I couldn't wait to have two legs again. This brace is really beginning to annoy me.

"I want to go by Rose's" I told Edward as I turned down the stereo. It was Emmett's gift to Edward for Christmas. They spent hours putting the new system in; while I was on strict bed rest.

"Why?" Edward asked. "She hasn't returned any of your calls, and Bella I know you care about her, but what kind of friend is she really if she leaves you when you need her the most?" he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips. "Besides, we are already running late." He added.

"Yeah screw that bitch" Emmett grumbled from the back seat. I looked back at him to see him clinch his fists and releasing them over and over.  
"Okay, what happend?" I asked Emmett. "I know you know what's going on, why are you two keeping it from me?" I looked at Edward and back at Emmett.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know, the day after your doctor's appointment, she just freaked out. We talked a few times, last being Christmas, but I haven't spoken to her since." Emmett answered in a calm voice.

"At least she called you on Christmas" I huffed to myself.

"Don't get worked up over her, Emmett tells me she's a bit of a flake anyways. She's the kind that's never happy, always wants drama. Right Emmett?" Edward spoke up and Emmett just shook his head yes. I leaned up and turned the CD that Edward was playing back up and allowed the beat of the music calm my nerves.

At the entrance to my first period class Edward handed me his note and gave me a kiss on top of my head. I slipped into my desk not opening the note. I waited staring at the door way, as if staring would make Rose arrive sooner. It was only three minutes until class started. Finally she entered. Her eyes were red and had dark circles underneath them. She was wearing baggy pants and an oversized shirt. This was completely not Rosalie Hale. Her face did not have any make up on, and her hair looked greasy and was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes meet mine and she began to cry and ran back out of the classroom.

I stood up to chase after her when the bell rang. I continued to leave when the teacher asked me to take my seat. I didn't listen. "I have to go talk to her" I pointed out the door. I didn't wait for an answer. I heard the double doors that blocked the hall from the stairwell. I ran that way and found her sitting on the top step. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and drew her into me so her head rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said between tears. "Please forgive me I'm sorry".

"Hey look at me" I pulled her face to meet mine. "You have to tell me what is going on, why have you been avoiding me?" I didn't want to sound angry, but to be honest I was. She didn't answer; instead she pulled her backpack to her and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Here" she said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Ed cover for me dude gonna go meet Lauren. Oh grabbed some goodies from your drawer._

_Later sucker!  
Em_

"What is this?" I asked her.

"I found it in Emmett's room the last time I was there. I tried to not let it get to me but I couldn't." she began to cry again.

"Did he cheat on you with her?" she shook her head yes. "Rose are you sure? I don't see Emmett doing that, he does love you."

"It wouldn't be the first." She sobbed.

"Do you think it was the same night Lauren was killed?" she shook her head yes again. "Why?"  
"I talked to him that night, he said he was going with his parents to dinner, but I was unable to get a hold of him for the rest of the night. He didn't text me or call me back, he never got online, nothing." I wrapped her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder.

"So why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" I asked.

"I didn't want you and Edward fighting over us. Plus Bella, where was Edward that night? Do you know for sure he was home?"

"Yes, up until 11:30 pm we were talking online. And he sent me a text telling me good night at midnight." I answered her in a defensive tone.

"He covered for Emmett!" she almost yelled.

"Yes and I will confront him about it. Do you think we should go to the police with this? After all Emmett might have been the last person to see Lauren alive." She violently started shaking her head no.

"NO! We can't! I love him, they'll throw him in jail. He may have cheated on me but he'd never hurt anyone Bella." I held her again calming her down.

"You're right, he'd never do that." I was convinced. Obviously Emmett had an issue about keeping his private parts to himself, but a killer? "Come on lets ditch" I suggested. We found our way to my locker and then Rose's. I left a note in Edward's telling him to pick me up at my house after school.

I grew more and more angry at every step I took. I couldn't believe he'd keep this from me. This has to be what they've been talking about. But I still didn't see what it had to do with the baby. The walk home was long, considering my clunky boot and how quiet it was. We reached my house and I let myself in using the key still on my key ring. Inside was all the same. I felt odd walking in here. It seemed empty and desolate; like it wasn't home anymore. Which was really sad because after today, I planned on moving back here. I couldn't live with Edward knowing he was keeping something this extravagant from me. As much as I loved him, and as much as this was going to slash my heart into tiny fragments, I had to.

Rose and I talked until it was 3:00 and school had let out. I received five text messages from Edward, none of them I returned. We cried together, made plans for her upcoming birthday, and caught up on the holidays. When I asked her if she knew Emmett had another aunt, she was just as surprised as I was. One more thing I'd have to confront Edward with today. Rose had left shortly after my last text, Edward was on his way to pick me up. I paced through the house. My stomach felt sick. My legs were shaking, and the hole that was beginning to form in my chest seemed to grow as the seconds passed. Be strong, be strong. I repeated to myself. He lied, and there is no excuse for lying about something like this. It wasn't working. As much as my head was in control of me, my heart was still putting up a fight.

I heard Edward turn off his car and I walked to meet him out on the porch. He took the steps two at a time. He looked worried. The crease between his eyes was very noticeable. He pulled me to him crushing my face in his chest. I breathed in deeply to take in the scent of him. He smelled like the musk of his cologne, I breathed in, now I could smell a faint scent of sweat from gym class. His breath smelled like strawberries, his favorite type of gum. I took another calming breath and held on to that memory.

"Come on lets go home" he said as he pulled away from me. He started walking toward the steps and I stood still with my head looking down at the chipped paint on the wooden porch. "Bella?"

"I'm not going" I said in a tone just above a whisper. Tears began to sting my eyes again. The hole in my chest was the size of a canyon. He stopped on the step and walked back to me grabbing my hands. I pulled them out of his hands. Heat began to rush through my body. I pursed my lips together now and finally looked at him in his beautiful emerald green eyes. They looked sad and began to glaze over with tears.

"What do you mean? Bella, you're scaring me." He went to touch me again and I took a step back.

"I know about Emmett and Lauren." I continued to look in his eyes. They became wide with fear. "I'm going to the police, but I can't be with you anymore. You kept this from me, and I can't be with someone who is going to keep secrets and lie."

"Bella, please you don't understand" he began to plead.

"No Edward, you had me thinking that maybe my own brother may have done it. You, Rose and Emmett ALL forced me to talk to the police and tell them about Jacob, and you knew Emmett was with her last! How could you do that to me!" I yelled at him. Tears began to fall down to the ground. I just willingly lost the most amazing man I've ever known. The man I gave all of me to. The man who is the father of this innocent child I was carrying. A man who had suddenly become a stranger.

"Mi Amor please listen, please I love you." He began to cry. He stepped forward again and I was now up against the front door.

"No I won't listen. I'm sorry Edward. I love you too. I really do. That's why it hurts so much, but what do you expect me to do? Overlook it? You and him are both lucky I don't go to the police, beause I'm currently considering that maybe I might. You need to leave Edward. I'll have my dad come to your house to collect my stuff, okay?" I looked down at my hands and removed the ring he'd given me on Christmas, I removed the diamond ear rings I still wore in my ears every day after homecoming, and I took of the bracelet he gave me and placed them all in his hand. "Goodbye" I barely whispered and walked back in the house. I leaned against the door; the same one Jacob had pushed me into, and slid down until I was sitting in a fetal position grasping my knees. The pain in my chest seemed to be worst than anything Jacob could dish out to me. I held my knees tighter as if they were the only things keeping my chest from exploding. I cried in that position until I felt unfamiliar arms picking me up and carrying me to the couch.

"Bella?" his voice called my name "are you alright? You've been crying for three hours now." I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to lay here and cry and vomit, and cry some more. I softly shook my head no. Never in my life have I been so far from alright or okay or any other word, some moron would and will use to ask me. "I called mom; she's on her way home." I began to cry harder. Jacob had no idea about my situation. He didn't know I was pregnant. He didn't know I just broke up with my angel and that I will never again be captivated by his angelic green eyes. I would never feel his tender touch, or his soft warm, pouty lips kiss me again. I'd never again wrap myself in his bed sheets just to inhale his scent. All these thoughts caused another wave of life crushing pain to spread through my chest. I felt Jacob get up from the couch and walk up the stairs.

"Honey" I felt my mom sit down on the couch. I must have fallen asleep sometime. "I brought dinner home" she kissed me on the temple and rubbed my back. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." I managed to mumble.

"Okay, well here are some tissues, when you're ready to talk, I'll be right here waiting." She kissed my head again and started to walk out of the living room. She stopped and walked back over to me "When is the last time you ate sweetie?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You need to eat, if not for you then for…" she pointed to my stomach. I knew she was right. I got to the point that I didn't know if I was shaking because of the pain, or because of my lack of nutrition. I let out a painful breath and looked at my mom and began to get up. She put her arm around me and helped support me to the kitchen, where my dad and Jacob were already waiting. I sat down without feeling anything other than pain. I went through the motions of eating, without ever tasting the food. I never looked up from my plate even though I could feel them all staring at me.

"Bella, here ya go" my Dad slid my cell phone over to me. "Edward has called every 20 minutes." I saw the missed calls and text messages from him. I didn't read any; I simply went to delete all and turned it off. I finished my food and excused myself from the table and forced myself to crawl up the stairs to my bedroom.

I crawled out of my clothes. Found some pajama pants and an oversized long sleeved shirt and crawled into my hard small uncomfortable bed, in my over heated bedroom and willed myself into the comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

songs for this chapter include:

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy BPOV

Hear me Now - Framing Hanley EPOV

Forgive Me - Alanis MOrrisette RPOV


	19. Chapter 18 Devil's Advocate

**A/N: To my all might fishy Redlulu... Thank her for making this story all that much better! (I posted the right one this time..lol) To all my readers I get over 200 hits every time I post, yet I only get 3-5 reviews per chapter...so major cliff hanger, and if I don't get the reviews ::shurgs:: well ya know the deal. You all rock my world and keep me writing so I need to be sure more than 4 poeple are reading the story! **

**SM owns Twilight characters, I own the poetry... Read and Review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Devils Advocate

January 5, 2007

"Do you think I over reacted?" I finally asked Rose on our way to school. It was snowing again, but not enough for them to close down the school. For the past two days, I stayed at home. I couldn't bear to talk to Edward, let alone see him at school. I'm sure everyone in school by now knows that he and I broke up. Same goes for Rose and Emmett. But today, I finally drug myself out of bed and threw myself into the shower. Okay so maybe I didn't willing drag myself out of bed, or throw myself in the shower, as much as it was Rose who did it for me. She mumbled something like "dragon breath" and "rats nest".

She seemed to be doing better. Ever since she came to me about Emmett, we spent the past two days together. She however, much braver than I, went to school, and brought me back my work. She wasn't dressed in make-up and fashionably exotic clothing, but at least she showered and moved. Me, I ate in bed, only got up to use the bathroom, threw my radio outside my bedroom window when I was listening to a local rock station; they decided to play a sad heart wrenching song. It took every ounce of strength to not burn all the notes and poems he'd written me or picture I had of us. For once my head and heart agreed, Edward Cullen was a lying shmuck and Emmett was an egotistical prick with penial issues.

"Kinda, you didn't even give him a chance to say anything". Rose answered honestly. Sometimes I wished she'd just say what I want to hear instead of the truth. Isn't that what best friends are suppose to do? Lie to you to make you feel better? "Not that I am forgiving him anytime soon." She added at the end.

"I miss him, Rose." I began as tears started to swell in my eyes. "I know he should have trusted me enough to talk to me, or at least loved me enough so I could tell you what the jackass had done, but he lied, how can I ever trust him?" I took in a deep breath so that the tears stayed at bay. "What about our baby? I can't stop thinking about him or her." I stopped walking and she turned to face me. "What would you do?" I asked ready this time for her complete honesty.

"You don't want to know" she sort of laughed.

"Come on, I'm serious" I whined

"I'd talk to him. At the very least, maybe he didn't see the note in the first place, maybe Emmett never gave it to him" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then wouldn't that mean Emmett never went to see Lauren then?" I questioned her.

"We're not talking about me" she spat and turned and walked away.

"Maybe we should. Have you even confronted Emmett?" I walked after her.

"NO, I haven't. He knows why I'm mad. He should come to me. And if he isn't smart enough to have figured it out by now, then I'm too good for him." Her pace quickened slightly.

"That's ridiculous Rose and you know it. You love him, shouldn't you give him a chance to explain too?" I threw her words back at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. Her pretty hazel eyes seemed red with fury.

"HE needs to come to ME then I MIGHT talk to him. And don't bring it up again!" she pointed her finger in my face then turned and stormed off again.

"I thought I was the hormonal one" I said under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"I understand" I said to her. Then shook my head lost in confusion.

The rest of the walk was quiet. I didn't dare mention 'you know who' to her again. We walked in and we walked to my locker. I was dreading the walk to hers; we have to walk right past Edward's. I picked up my backpack and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry I got angry" she looked down at her feet. Something I've never seen Rose do.

"It's okay, we're both hurt and upset." We hugged each other.

"You ready for this?" she asked as she pointed her thumb toward the stairs that we take to her locker. I shook my head no as I verbally answered yes. The entire walk I kept my head down in fear of seeing his face. I knew once I saw his face, I'd crack.

"Oh my God!" Rose screeched and she pulled my arm back to the stairs so I couldn't see the lockers at the top. I looked up finally and her face was completely red.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my arm out of her grip and continued up the stairs. My heart fell to the ground like a precious carved crystal and shattered. My eyes widened as I looked at the debacle before me. He was a fraud, a manipulator, a down right demon. Then the words he asked me before came to my head 'demons can be angels too right?' There he was at the top of the stairs talking to Angela Webber. She was leaned in close to him with her hand pressed up against his chest. He somewhat smiled and she ran her fingers through his hair.

I saw red. No not red I went blind from anger. She was touching MY hair, that was MY chest, those were MY eyes to look into; not hers! I balled my fists into little rocks again ready to attack like a lioness. Tears of anger filled my eyes and blurred my vision. I began my furious walk to the traitor. "That son of a…"

"Oh no you don't…" Rose grabbed me again. "You have too much to lose Bella Swan, don't go there!" she urged.

"That…that…ugh!" I clinched my fists together. "Ouch" I shot my head up and buckled over slightly. A cramp clutched my abdomen. Rose pulled me to her in a secure embrace.

"You alright? Is something wrong?" she frantically asked.

"No, I'm fine. Sort of. Come on lets go, I'm not letting that…" I thought for a good word "shit head get to me." I'm really gonna have to work on my insults for him. One's like Rose would use.

We walked up and I held my head high, not giving him a second glance and we passed to go to Rose's locker. My heart on the other hand; well it stopped beating the moment I smelled his cologne. I heard a locker slam and another that sounded like someone punching the lockers, but I would not give him the satisfaction of looking back. _Just keep walking_ _Just keep walking_, I chanted to myself. I heard whispers from the gossipy teenage girls all in circles with their little cliques gasping as I walked off without Edward in hand. We were almost to the turn that leads us down another hall to Rose's locker and out of sight from Edward. _Few more steps, few more steps and you can break down_…talking to yourself has its benefits; right now I'm the only person who thinks I'm crazy, instead of the entire population of Forks High.

"You can't run forever Bella, you're gonna have to talk to me" I jumped out of my skin slightly and turned and slapped him in his arm.

"Jesus Christ Edward, you scared the crap out of me! And no I don't" I felt Rose grab my arm and pull me behind her.

"Back off or I swear to you, you'll find your nuts in a vice grip next to your cousins!" Rose poked Edward on the shoulder and as the venom flowed from her lips. She turned and put her arm around my shoulder and we continued to walk to her locker.

"You just did!" he yelled from behind me as I turned the corner.

Once out of sight, I ran to the closest girls' bathroom. As I swung the door open it hit some senior in the face "Watch it" she gripped. "Back off" I heard Rose say as she followed me into the girls' room. I ignored her and ran into an open stall. I sat down on the toilet and began to allow myself to feel the pain. It was so overwhelming. I couldn't move again, I couldn't breathe again. My legs and hands shook violently from the aching in every muscle I had. Tears flooded my eyes and they made little streams down my cheeks and formed puddles on my gray cotton sweater jacket. I rocked back and forth trying to ease the pain. I prayed for the numbness. The numbness I've heard so much about when people mourned from someone's death. I felt vomit begin to burn my throat, and my run of not vomiting was about to be broke. The sounds of my sobs echoed off the cold concrete walls.

"Bella open this stall before I break it down." Rose banged on the door once more.

"Please let me die alone" I sobbed to her. At that point I was really glad I was sitting away from the door. Because when Rose says she's going to do something, she does it. I heard a loud thump followed by a louder thump and a crack. Rose's arms wrapped around my body and rocked with me as I ruined her shirt with my salty tears and snotty nose.

By the time second period rolled around Rose was dragging me to class. She mumbled something about "castration" which is really the only word I heard. By the time it was lunch time my stomach hurt from the morning session of crying, and the fact I was starving; which made me want to cry more because I felt like already I was a crappy mother. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was suppose to be with Edward, get married, have babies, be June Cleaver. I wanted the white picket fence and a golden retriever named Yeller.

I sat down beside Rose pulling apart the ham and cheese sandwich I fixed myself this morning. I placed little pieces in my mouth as I prayed Edward wouldn't show up in the cafeteria. I had made it to lunch but every single second of today was filled with visions of Edward and Angela. Not just the little scene I saw, but my - oh so useful imagination had them to doing everything. Everyone at the table I was sitting at got eerily quiet. I felt Rose stiffen beside me as I looked up, Emmett and Edward were walking over to our table. My heart sunk even lower. The little bit of food I had eaten wouldn't be staying down long. Butterflies and knives fought in my stomach. Edward had his head down as Emmett slammed his hand on the table in front of Rose. She didn't even flinch.

"Can we" he pointed to Edward as well "please talk to you two." His eyes brimmed with redness.

"I can't speak for her, but me" she stood up leaned in toward him "no" she said as she slapped his face and sat back down. Emmett didn't seem to be fazed by her actions.

"Come on I said please. What you want me to beg here in front of everyone? Fine I will" he started to get down on one knee.

"Don't make an ass out of yourself, it's not flattering. Fine I'll talk to you after school. Again I can't speak for Bella." Emmett's eyes beamed with relief.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind Emmett. I didn't look up, I just shook my head yes and prayed again for them to go away. Instead I heard foot steps walk up behind me and felt Edward place a soft kiss on the top of my head. That simple kiss broke any strength I may have still had. I broke down and sobbed in my hands in front of the six other people sitting at the table.

My heart was no longer there. It was a voided area where Edward and my dream with Edward once lived. I couldn't cry anymore. It seemed physically impossible. Thankfully, Rose talked the receptionist to call our parents so that we could get excused from school early. I was slightly proud of myself; at least I made it half the day before having a complete emotional break down.

We walked extremely slow back to Rose's house. I really didn't want to go home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket which angered me because I had planned on giving it back to him this morning before I saw him talking to her.

On the way 2 Rose's, plz can u come? –Edward

_Yes_; was all I texted back.

I managed to not throw up waiting the five minutes for him to pull up with Emmett in tow. I waited outside in the cold air, it help me not feel so sick. I finally allowed myself to really look at Edward. He seemed pale, and his shoulders hunched forward. He didn't have his confidant walk; he didn't even look up when he walked; just shuffled his feet like a robot. I opened the door for the two of them.

"Rose is waiting downstairs for you" I told Emmett with no emotion. He went down the stairs closing the door behind him. I went to the living room and sunk into the couch. I picked up a throw pillow and hugged it like a life line holding my insides together.

"So…" I looked at him. He was standing in the entrance way with his hands in his pockets still looking down.

"All I can say is I'm sorry" his voice cracked. It made me hurt more knowing he was hurting.

"No, I over reacted and should have given you a chance to tell me your side." I picked at a piece of thread that was coming off the pillow. "So tell me – what happened?"

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. I brought my knees up to my chest hugging them with the pillow in between them and my chest.

"You really want to know everything?" he asked as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Of course I do" I answered his rhetorical question. He let out a frustrated sigh and slapped the top of his thighs.

"Fine, I'll start back before I moved here. All I ask is for you to please not judge me or my family okay?" I nodded yes. "My Mom didn't suddenly disappear, and Alice didn't exactly run off with Jasper. You know the lady from New Years that stayed a couple days? That was my mom, Elizabeth" I inhaled deeply. I knew something wasn't right with her. I saw a resemblance to the lady in the picture next to Edward's bed. "Please Bella let me finish" he asked before I could say or do anything. "See my dad" he used finger quotes around the word dad "use to hit my Mom a lot. She'd always have bruises and cuts on her. And he isn't Alice's biological father…" well that explained why they looked so different, I thought to myself "…and he started doing things to her at night when my Mom was at work. At first, my Mom didn't believe her, but when she caught him on top of her, we left that night. We stayed at Jasper's house, and a week later, Carlisle came down and moved them two up here to Forks; I stayed behind and begged for Emmett to stay with me. One night my dad was drunk and went to get more beer. I came up with a plan to get revenge for my sister and my mother. After I told Emmett everything he did, Emmett was more than willing to help." He stood up and paced the living room a bit. "You see I swore to Emmett and the rest of the family I'd never speak of this" he came and knelt down in front of me "but I love you so much, and I honestly can not live with out you." He looked into my eyes and he began to cry.

"This all happened this past summer, not when I was ten. Bella I'm so - so sorry for lying to you" I pushed him out of my way. He fell back and I walked past him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and it seemed like there was a whole lot more confessing to be done. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. "Bella please don't leave, let me finish okay, please" he begged from the living room. I took in a deep breath and looked back. He was sitting Indian style and tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm not leaving, but I do need to calm down so you're gonna have to give me a second okay."

I walked outside without a jacket on. I was burning up. All these lies he told all this deceit. I couldn't wrap my head around it all. And here I was in love with a total stranger; having a baby with someone I though I knew. The thought of him touching me now seemed disgusting and wrong. I gave my virginity to someone I loved and he turned out to be a demon. His words were all making too much sense. The reason why he never talked about his family after the first time, which, come to find out is pretty much all lies. I walked back inside, ready to have this whole situation done with, the sooner the better right. _**Note to self:**__ logic is the best way to go; your heart will only get you hurt. _

When I opened the door he was waiting for me with a glass of water. I took it and drank the whole thing in one sitting. Its times like these I wish I could have a drink of alcohol._**Another note to self:**__ after having the baby, get drunk for the first time. _We went back to the living room; I could still hear the yelling coming from downstairs. Rose was ripping Emmett a new one. "Okay continue" I said grabbing the pillow again.

"My Father didn't kill himself… I killed him." He stated with no emotion at all.


	20. Chapter 18 Devil's Advocate part 2

**A/N: Okay ladies here ya go, the second part of chapter 18. It's short I know but if you want a long chapter go back to the first part and read it all the way though and wa la long chapter =) It's magic..lol. **

**All the ladies over at CafeMom you all rock. (and Jess...I got your bitch! slut) haha  
**

**And props to my fishie Redlulu...Cali girl's rocking this story too!  
**

* * *

Devils Advocate part 2

I couldn't believe the words I had just heard. I felt numb, again. As if my heart wasn't already in my stomach... now it is at my feet. I was floored. I was in love with a killer! Every fiber of my brain was telling me to run and never look back, another morbid part of me, wanted to know how, why, when…I wanted to know it all. What I did know at that moment, was that I had to get away from Edward.

I stood up and he grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving.

"Mi Amor please listen to me…"

"Don't you ever call me that again; I am not your love!" I jerked my arm out of his hand and flew down the stairs to Rose. I heard Edward right behind me.

"I'm sorry, just let me finish, please Bella I'm begging" I flew through the basement door and went straight to Emmett.

"You knew about this and you never said anything! Don't you think I had the right to know! That Rose has a right to know!" I spat at him. I was so livid. Tears poured out of my eyes, my hand shook from the adrenaline pumping through my blood. I barely heard Edward behind me still begging for me to listen. I didn't care that Emmett would be pissed at Edward, I didn't care if Rose was about to be hurt again…I didn't care about anything.

"What are you talking about?!?" he pushed my pointing finger out of his face. He was going to lie…again! I looked at Rose who had a baffled look upon her face. She really didn't know. Well I wasn't going to be the one to tell it…Edward was.

"Go ahead Edward, tell them what I'm talking about" I looked at him with such hate and anger, he was in tears leaning up against the wall. "Tell them God damn you!" I screamed so loud it made my throat hurt.

"Please" he sobbed some more. All he kept saying was please. I went over to him yelling it again in his face. He pulled me into a hug, needing the embrace of comfort. I pushed him away again and went to Rose. I refused to feel sorry for a killer. Instead Emmett went to him, helping him off the floor. I faintly heard him say that it was going to be alright. It only flared the anger in me more. Nothing was going to be alright…nothing.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Rose was holding me by both arms forcing me to look at her. "What happen? Bella you're shaking." I looked over at Edward now sitting on Rose's bed.

"You have ten seconds to start telling them, or I am" I said coldly to Edward. He looked up at me, his once beautiful captivating green eyes were red and blood shot, his nose was red from crying and his cheeks were tinted with a rosy pink.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…_

"Okay fine!" he yelled. It wasn't an angry yell like mine, it was one of defeat.

"Edward, don't" Emmett urged him. It must have dawned on him what we were talking about. Not the sharpest one in the family that's for sure.

"I have to, she already knows. I can't lose her…I'm sorry" he got off the bed and walked over to Rose. "I'll give you the short version for now, if you want more information, I'll tell you that too. I'll do anything to keep my family together" he looked at me and a lone tear ran down his cheek. "Last June, remember when Emmett…"

"Edward I swear to God don't say it!" he interrupted Edward. His breathing started to become heavy. His nostrils flared and a wild anger grew in his eyes.

"…came down for a month, then I moved up here with him." She nodded knowing exactly the time "I killed my father that month." Rose's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open. She stared at Emmett who was about to attack Edward.

I stood off to the side not caring if it was Rose or Emmett who hit him first. To my surprise neither of them did. I saw Rose hug Edward…she was hugging him?

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"Well I am sorry Bella, but there has to be a reason behind it, and it must have been large enough to take those measures, so I can't really be mad." I must have walked straight into a horror movie. Hell I already have the ghosts, now a killer boyfriend, Hollywood here I come.

"She's right," Edward looked at me "it wasn't just Alice and my Mom he hurt. That's why I begged you to let me finish." He began walking over to me. I was tired of fighting I didn't back away. I stood there frozen. He pulled me to the bed and I sat waiting to hear the latest lie from Edward's devilish mouth. "The last day of school, I came home early to find that he had some little girl there…." I gasped at the image in my head. "He didn't deserve to live." He put his hands in mine. Could I really be mad? Anyone who would hurt a child didn't deserve life.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. All the anger left my body and I wanted to be held by Edward and feel his touch, his kiss, his love. I wanted him to soothe the aching inside my chest, but there was so much more. "So what about Lauren?" I looked at Rose then at Emmett "Did you kill her too?"

"No!" both Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"So what about the note?" I asked Emmett.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to her" he pointed to Rose. "Yes, I wrote the note." He looked at Rose "yes, I went to meet her, and no, I didn't see her. I swear she never showed up. I came home, I left my phone in my car, that's why I didn't get your calls, and I swear on my life Rose, it's the truth." He pleaded with her. All trace of anger was gone.

I looked down and saw Edward still had his fingers intertwined with mine. As wrong as I know it is…it felt so right. I gave him a half smile showing him I was no longer angry, but he was not forgiven. "I'm sorry" he said to me again. I nodded my head weakly telling him I knew he was.

This room use to be full of such light. Some of my favorite times with Edward were here after school. Now it was filled with such hurt, anger, sorrow, and acceptance. Some time later, _don't ask how long_, Edward had his head resting on his free hand, he had yet to let go of mine, and I wasn't willing to let it go. It was the only offering of comfort I had for him. I watched as he would rake his fingers through his hair, casually wipe a way a tear, and it happened , I finally felt sorry for him. I rested my head on his shoulder causing him to look over at me quickly.

"Oh Bella" he sighed and pulled me into the most passionate embrace I'd ever felt.

The room and everything in it was gone, I could only hear Edward softly crying on my shoulder, and myself crying onto his. It was all making sense. His overwhelming needed to protect me. How he had mentioned once he failed at protecting someone he loved and it wasn't happening again. Even the ghosts telling me to run; whom ever they were, they thought Edward was bad for me, and wanted to keep me safe. I wasn't being haunted, I was being protected. This brought my next question to mind.

I pulled myself away from Edward. "I have another question."

"I'll tell you anything" he brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"I overheard you and Emmett, saying something about a plan and money, and I heard you and Alice talking about something like that but with lawyers…what was that about?"

"You heard that?" he slightly smiled in relief "My father was an only son, and his father left everything he owned to his first born great grand baby. Why, I'm not sure. I can guess why he didn't want my father to have it. It would seem that I would be his only grand child so naturally my child would get the inheritance, but he loved Alice just as much and included her in his will. The plan; was to contact my attorney as soon as I could, to tell him you were expecting. That's all."

_That's all._ I couldn't believe how much I over reacted. Naturally I know I've been prone to jumping to conclusions but I had never thought it was something so…simple. So my baby…our baby, was getting an inheritance. "How much?" I had to ask. Edward looked up at me and smiled my favorite smile. My heart soared.

"3.2 million" he stated. My eyes widen, I heard Rose gasp; I had forgotten about her. "And after he or she goes to college and graduates, he or she will receive the rest of the 3.2 million" Holy…

I stared at him like he had three heads. I couldn't imagine one million let alone 6.4 million. "Bella, breathe" he laughed at me. I truly forgot to breathe. Everything we just fought about was completely gone. I threw my arms around his neck; my weight caused him to fall backward onto the bed. I started covering his face in kisses, and I felt Rose come next to me and hug me and Edward both. Apparently Emmett felt left out and he joined us by lying on Rose.

I feared for Emmett's life for a brief second before she pushed him off and kissed him. We were us again. Then Rose slapped Emmett "just for good measures" she and Emmett laughed. I still hadn't forgiven Edward for lying, but I did forgive him for what he'd done with his father, even if it wasn't my duty to do.

After all love conquers all right?

Edward walked me home and we kissed at the front door. It was already midnight. The front porch light turned on and we laughed as my dad opened the door clearing his throat. I guess old habits die hard.

I went to sleep in my hot room, in my uncomfortable bed, knowing I'd be moving back in with Edward soon. Not right away…but soon.

* * *

**Songs for this chapter include:**

**It's not over - Secondhand Seranade **

**Truth - Seether**

**What I've Done - Linkin Park  
**


	21. Chapter 19 Heaven sent and Hell bound

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but true be told I really did not want to write it, but had to. Please don't freak out on me okay and this is pivotal to the plot so bare with me and grab tissues.**

**Thanks again to my lovely beta, Lulu. To my girls thanks you again for reading and be nice...  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

February 14, 2007

_I stood in the corner, watching a little blonde headed boy play with his matchbox cars. The house was unfamiliar and smelled like cigarettes and pie. I heard yelling coming from upstairs and a loud crash that caused the little boy to hide behind the couch. Soon after two pairs of foot steps thundered down the stairs. I pressed myself against the wall, hoping to not be seen. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating. The words from the couple were muffled and distant. I saw them enter the room and realized it was me and Edward. He was angry and yelling. I was yelling back when I saw myself do the unthinkable; I hit him square across the face. _

_I watched as Edward rubbing his face then hit me back. He wouldn't stop. He was over top of me punching. He was yelling but I still couldn't hear the words. I stood frozen in the corner terrified for the women whom laid on the floor; which happen to be an older version of me. _

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop hitting Mommy!"" the little boy came out from behind the couch and jumped on Edward's back. I realized then the little blond headed boy was our son. Edward threw him off his back and he landed against a table, knocking over a lamp causing it to crash on the floor. _

_The little boy looked over at me standing in the corner crying "Please do something, you have to do something, and he'll kill her too. Please help me, help me!" he stood up and walked toward me. _

_The little boys' eyes were dark; almost black. He started to transform in front of me. He grew larger with every step, his hair began to grow and darken, and his skin on his face became translucent. _

"_Help me, help me" the person before me begged. It was no longer the little boy, it was Lauren. "Help me help me help me". She pointed over to Edward "run, run…" _

I woke up panicking again. My chest was tight, and I couldn't find my breath. I was sweating and cold. I had kicked the covers off of me sometime throughout the night. I stretched down my bed grabbed the covers, and then curled up in a ball pulling the covers up to my chin. I wasn't ready to face the cold air waiting for me on the outside of the blanket shelter.

The month since Edward and I got back together, the dreams have become more frequent. At least once a night I would wake up sweating on the verge of screaming. After that day at Rose's, Edward and I never brought up his past again. It felt too personal and intrusive.

I had a chance to meet Elizabeth as Edward's mother, and she was quite thrilled that I knew the truth. In her words "no relationships will ever last if it's built on lies". I couldn't agree with her more. When she found out about the baby, she went shopping and bought her grand baby some toys and clothes. I thought it was silly buying both boy and girl outfits. I mean how hard is it to wait till we find out?

Alice on the other hand, was horrified that Edward told me everything. When I would come over, she would hide in her room and not come out until I was gone. I didn't understand why she was so angry about it.

I still hadn't moved back in with Edward. I still had trust issues with him. Though he really was doing everything to show me how sorry he was. I had a new necklace, flowers on a weekly basis, once he had a dozen roses delivered to school for me. I also refused to be intimate with him until I felt comfortable with him again.

We haven't told anyone about the pregnancy. I told Edward I didn't want people knowing our personal business. He agreed, but I had to tell the school nurse in case anything were to happen to me at school. I reluctantly agreed.

Today, not only is it Valentines Day, but I also have another doctors' appointment. Edward says he has a surprise planned for me. His last surprise left me pregnant, so I was a bit worried. But what's the worst that can happen?

"Come on honey you're already running late" my mom knocked on my door. I peeked over at my alarm clock and I had twenty minutes before Edward would be here. I threw the blanket off, cursing it all the while, and placed my bare feet on the cold wooden floors. Too bad no one thought to get me slippers for Christmas. The chill from the floors sent goose bumps over my skin.

I trenched my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth; ignored Lauren in the mirror; I would forgo the make up today. I went back to my room and studied the clothes in my closet. I pulled jeans out and slipped my legs in and pulled them up over my rear and they didn't fit! I looked down at my stomach to see sometime over night, my stomach had grown and I had the tiniest little belly; just large enough for my jean to not fit me. I pulled them off and tried another pair. They didn't fit either. I went through seven pairs of jeans and two pairs of khakis to learn none of my pants fit. None!

"MOM!" I began crying as I yelled loud enough for my neighbors to hear. I opened my door to see Edward and my mom were both running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?!" Edward brushed a tear off my face as I stood in nothing but panties and a bra.

"They don't fit! None of them" I was getting angry now "I'm only two months! TWO MONTHS!" I emphasized as if he didn't know "How the hell do none of my pants fit! Even the ones I wore yesterday" I picked them up and threw them across the room "don't fit!"

I heard my mom cover up a laugh and Edward stood before me with a blank stare on his face; his mouth ajar as if he was going to say something and thought better of it.

"I'm gonna have to get a size four, FOUR!" I threw another pair of pants and they knocked over a picture that was on my dresser.

"Bella, it's alright, right Renee." Edward looked over at my mom for support.

"Of course it is. Bella, I'll call school, and we'll go shopping today. Why don't you put on some sweats or something?" My mom patted Edward on the shoulder for comfort and I wanted to knock his head off.

"I'll take her" Edward suggested. "I told her before, I was going to take care of her and I meant it. I'll buy her anything she needs." He started walking over to me. I was armed with my favorite pair of jeans and I wanted to burn them. Edward pulled the cover off my bed and wrapped it around me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, and then walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I went through my dresser and found a pair of grey lounge pants and a white long sleeved shirt and I topped it with a matching sweater and a pair of sneakers. I threw my hair in a messy bun and stomped my way down stairs. I found Edward and my mom looking at baby furniture in a magazine. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. The kitchen grew silent as I rummaged in the pantry for the fruity pebbles. I looked behind the health bran stuff that tasted like cardboard. I looked on all the shelves. I had no fruity pebbles.

"Great!" I shouted as I slammed the door. "Can we leave now?" I looked at Edward.

"You sure you want to do this?" my mom teased Edward, which only angered me more.

"Nope, I'll have her smiling in no time!" she smiled at me and I felt a growl form in my throat.

The drive to the store was quite. He tried to talk to me once and I told him to shut up, which I felt bad about as soon as I said it. Edward tried to hold my hand, I wouldn't let him, he tried to put on sappy emo music and I turned it off, when he asked if I was hungry I snapped.

"What? I'm not fat enough for ya? You want to shove lard down my throat!" I may have added a few 'f' bombs in there. And of course, as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take it back. I knew he was just trying to help, but I pretty much just wanted his little testicles in a vice grip.

He pulled up to the waffle house and parked his car. I opened my door and shut it and looked inside to see Edward was still sitting behind the steering wheel. His lips were tight and ran his fingers through his hair. He was angry now, and I felt like a huge mule. I walked over to his side of the car and opened the door.

"I'm sorry" I stated. It didn't come out as sincere as I meant it. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, there really was no reason to be mad at him, it's as much as my fault as it is his, and he's only trying to help. The responsible non hormonal voice said inside my head. "Edward?" I put my hand up to his face so he'd look at me "it's really cold and I'm really sorry" I smiled at him hoping he'd know I was over my toddler temper tantrum "lets get something to eat."

"You know Bella, I love you, but I'm talking to the doctor about your mood swings" he joked and smiled back at me. I wouldn't be half surprised if I mentioned it to her myself.

We were seated in a booth and instead of him sitting across from me; he braved the lions den and sat beside me, softly rubbing his hand on my thigh. I should have let him do this before, it really was calming. My stomach growled at the smell of all the different foods. Its times like these that I am thankful that my throwing up has subsided.

After breakfast we went off in search for clothes. I didn't want it to be an all day thing. I mean I've already ruined the loving Valentines Day mood. So I grabbed a few pairs of jeans…size four…tried them on, sadly, they fit. I huffed and stormed out of the dressing room.

"I'm done" I said to Edward. He was smart and didn't say a word. He paid and we left the store with four pairs of size four jeans. I would never see a size two again I bet. "You know it's not fair". I said looking at Edward as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's not fair?" he asked with a caution in his voice.

"That I get fat and you don't." I said looking down at my stomach. Edward reached over and placed his hand on my stomach.

"You're not fat Bella, you are pregnant." He flashed a smile at me.

"I know, but I'm going to get huge and who's gonna tie my shoes and tell me if my toe nails need painted?"

"You don't paint your toe nails" he laughed slightly and brought one of my hands up to his mouth for a kiss. "And if you did, I'd paint your nails."

"I'd like to see that" I laughed at him. "Where are we going now? I really don't think school plus hormonal pregnant breakdown Bella should be around people today." We both giggled, knowing it was nothing but true.

"Well our appointment is at one so we'll just go hang out at my house. Maybe go down to the gym, go swimming?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sounds good, but we'll have to get my bathing suit from my house."

"No need, you can borrow one of Alice's or Esme's. Or you can just forget the bathing suit all together, we can lock the doors and go skinny dipping" he winked at me and I blushed.

We pulled up to his house; he helped me out of the truck. Sue met us at the door.

"Mr. Edward, Miss Bella, is everything okay?" She spoke with a heavy Indian accent.

"We're fine Sue, Bella isn't feeling well today, so I suggested her stay home with me until our doctor's appointment later. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Esme or Carlisle."

"No problem dear, how about some tea Miss Bella?"

"No, thank you" I still felt odd having Sue call me 'Miss Bella' and having her wait on me.

Sue walked off and Edward and I went down to the basement that held the gym with an indoor pool. Edward locked the door behind us. He picked up a remote from a white glass top table that sat just inside the door. Music started playing throughout the room.

The gym smelled like metal, rubber and chlorine. It was humid and I felt slightly dizzy from the moist air. Edward sat down in a chair and took off his shoes and socks.

"Sit" he ordered pointing to another chair. I sat down and he came and knelt before me. He removed my shoes, and I felt embarrassed. He removed my socks and placed a kiss on the top of both my feet.

"Edward that tickles" I said laughing. He rested his hands on my thighs and leaned up to my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He ran his hand up to the zipper of my sweater pulling down. He placed a kiss on the side of my neck and removed my sweater, placing it on the table beside me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I was unable to speak. His piercing green eyes shined with such love it hurt my heart knowing how much he loved me and how much I loved him. "You are you know." He placed a kiss on the other side of my neck. He ran his hands at the hem of my shirt lifting it off me. The warm humid air felt good on my bare skin. He kissed down the center of my chest then stood up. He held out his hand for me to take.

I stood he slowly kissed each of my shoulders, running his hands along the top of my lounge pants, pulling them down over my hips. He smiled crookedly at me never taking his eyes off mine. I felt my pants hit my feet and I stepped out of them. It was the first time since I lived with him, that he had seen me this bare. I felt shy and awkward standing in front of him.

He brought his hands over his head grabbing the back of his shirt, bringing it over his head, placing it on top of the table with my shirt and sweater. I stepped toward him running my hands over his bare chest, up over to his more defined shoulders, I could tell he'd been working out.

He gently ran the back of his hands over my arms then wrapped them around my waist bringing us together. He leaned down as I stood up on the balls of my feet, our lips met with passion, love, need, and forgiveness.

My hand found his pants and I quickly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his zipper and gave them a slight tug for them to fall to the floor. He removed the rest of my clothing and I could feel him against me as he lifted me up and carried me in the warm pool.

~*~

"Are you ready to go?" I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah" Edward let go of me so I could get up. My arm had fallen asleep from it being positioned under Edward as we snuggled on the couch watching daytime T.V.

We got our shoes on and we left to go to our doctor's appointment. Passing the mirror in the foyer I saw Lauren staring back at me. I wasn't fazed by this. It has become the norm to see her in every mirror.

We arrived at the appointment on time and didn't have to wait long. We asked about my mood swings, and apparently it's quite normal. Carlisle said it will pass once my body adjusts to it, somewhere around the four month mark.

Another two months. Let the count down begin.

The heart beat was strong, blood pressure normal, and the baby and I were healthy and needed to come back in a month.

Edward dropped me off at my house and told me he'd be back at six to pick me up for my Valentine's Day surprise. I had to remind him I didn't like surprises. He didn't seem to care.

We kissed and I walked up to the stairs just in time to have Jacob open the door.

"You ditched school?" he asked as I closed the door behind me, placing the bags of jeans on the floor along with my purse.

"No, actually I didn't ditch, mom told me I didn't have to go" I stated as I walked past him to the kitchen.

"Oh so now that your back home you're what the queen of Sheba and you can do what you want?" he walked behind me. I could feel his negative energy stalking me as I turned around, walking past him heading for my room.

"Leave me alone okay, you don't understand and it's really none of you business" I headed up the stairs quickly; Jacob was still right behind me.

"You think I don't know?" he grabbed my arm stopping me only four feet from my bedroom door. The hairs on every inch of my body stood up. The air grew cold and sulfur filled the air. "You're the pregnant whore" he spat in my face, his hot breath leaving steam in the air. I did the only thing I could think of, I drew back my free hand slapping him as hard as I could across the face. I jerked my arm trying to free it from his tight grip. It was pointless.

He lifted his free hand backhanding me in the face, the sting burned as I looked back up at him, determined to not back down from him. "Screw you Jacob!" I pushed him with both my hand, wildly swinging the free hand, making contact with him any where I could. He grabbed my one free hand, holding both captive now, and he head butts me in the nose. The pain was almost too much. I smelled the blood and felt the warmth as it dripped out of my nose. I saw small black dots as I tried to refocus on how I was going to get away.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I hoped someone was walking home from school and would hear me scream. I screamed as loud as I could, a long drawn out screech. I brought my knee up and kneed him in between the legs. He let go of my arms and I kneed him again in the face as he buckled over in pain.

I stepped around him running to the stairs, I needed to grab my purse and run to Rose's. I saw Lauren in the window reflection, she looked to be smiling. I got to the top step and it happened.

Jacob grabbed my foot and sent me tumbling down the stairs. I crashed into the wall at the bottom. My head was bleeding and I heard Jacob stalking down the stairs slowly.

"You bitch" he wiped blood off his lip, taking another step closer to me. I tried to find my feet, they were slow and I couldn't move away fast enough. My purse was only feet way. But it was too late. Jacob came down with a bone crushing kick to the stomach. The pain I felt was like none other. Vomit instantly came out my mouth, and urine leaked out of my bladder.

"STOP!" I screamed at him, putting my hands over my stomach, "my baby, please stop, my baby." I half sobbed half screamed.

"Exactly whore" he said so calmly it was eerie. I watched him draw back and place another horrifying kick to the mid section of my body. I crawled as fast as I could away from him.

Please God just let me get my phone, I prayed. I hadn't realized I said it out loud.

"God doesn't help sluts" I curled into a ball and he kicked my back causing my legs to spasm then they went numb. I held my knees to my chest protecting my baby the best I could. My phone was so close just over an arms length away.

I could hear people walking outside our house. I went to scream when Jacob came down on top of me covering my mouth. "No one is going to save you now" he said as his fist connected with the side of my face again.

My head was pounding; I could taste blood in my mouth and still smell it as it continued to drip out of my nose. I felt the warmth of the blood dripping down the side of my head over my ear, leaving a stain on the shoulder of my sweater. I don't know where the strength came from. Perhaps the adrenaline from fear, or the will to live; I took both my hands and pushed Jacob off of me long enough to pull myself the few inches to my phone.

I grabbed my purse and pushed call; I knew it would go straight to Edward; he was the last person I called. As Jacob came toward me I slid the phone across the floor. Jacob stood to go after it; I grabbed his leg causing him to fall.

"Edward…" I yelled over and over. I didn't know if he had picked up, or if it would go to voice mail.

"Get off me bitch" Jacob yelled at me as he kicked me in the face. I still held on to his leg for dear life.

"Edward help!" I screamed. I couldn't hold on any longer. Jacob gave me one last kick to the face and I let go of his leg. I could hardly see. My eyes were almost swollen shut. I saw a blurry Jacob pick up the phone.

"Shit!" he yelled as he threw the phone at me, it landed just behind my head. I closed my eyes knowing Edward picked up and he was on his way. I heard the back door slam shut and I held my stomach and wept. I could still feel the warm liquid coming out from between my legs. The air in the house grew warmer and the smell disappeared.

As I came to realize I lost my baby, I willingly gave in to the unconsciousness I had been fighting before.


	22. Chapter 20 Gods wrath

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. I only have a few chapters left.. boo I know. So as you can see the first part is what you've already read, but scroll down to the second half...

Thanks Lulu! And all my twitter followers, and FB friends, and cafemom moms.

* * *

God's Wrath

February 21, 2007

It's been a week. One week of agony. One week of resentment. One week of heart wrenching reality. I wasn't pregnant anymore.

I curled into a ball again allowing the pain run though me, scorching the tips of my toes to the tips of my fingers. Every time I thought I couldn't cry anymore, I proved myself wrong with violent sobs.

Edward was there, of course, like the noble knight he so wanted to be. He stood by me strong, my rock - my anchor. I resented him for it. Sure, he would cry every now and then, but nothing compared to me. I simply laid in his(our) bed, worthless and empty. Literally empty.

The physical pain of my broken ribs were gone, or perhaps dulled by the other over powering pain. I can't even think it. The bruises on my face are now a yellowish color and the swelling has subsided completely.

I refuse to go home, despite my parents pleading, and today, Detective Newton, who visited me in the hospital was suppose to come over and do a follow up visit to see if I 'remembered' anything new from the attack.

Even knowing exactly what happen, I would never tell a soul what I now knew about Jacob and the fortunate events that followed that desolate day.

_~One week ago today~_

"Bella! Oh my God Bella can you hear me?" I heard Edward's sweet voice echoing in my head. My body hurt everywhere, my stomach, ribs, legs, even my hair hurt. But I couldn't answer. "I need an ambulance" there was a brief pause "I don't know what happened!"… I heard my address "hurry she's bleeding and pregnant!"

Then I remembered. Jacob – the fight – the pain – my baby.

I started screaming inside, but I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't find the control I needed to do anything.

"Oh dear God please let her be okay" Edward prayed as he held my hand and I could feel his warm tears drip on my cold skin. I heard sirens, then strange voices that I've never heard before.

I felt people touching me, asking me questions, but I couldn't respond. I wanted to tell them what happen. I wanted to scream to save my baby, but failed when I tried to find the way to do so.

I was trapped. Sort of like looking from the outside in, but I was inside looking outside looking in. Mostly an outer body experience of some sorts. I felt panicked and wondered if I was dead. Had Jacob killed me?

I felt Edward's embrace on my hand through the ride to the hospital. I heard my mother's panicked voice when she realized who was in the room, I heard medical words that I didn't understand. I heard Edward fight with someone and then silence.

For the longest time I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I was nothing.

And then I heard it… the dreadful words, coming from such a sweet voice… "I'm sorry son, the baby's gone". The harsh realization of hearing the words broke the numbness.

It was then that I felt a different form of nothing. My life held no meaning. My womb held no warmth. The light that once shined on Edward and I was burnt out.

I was numb and floating in an abyss of darkness. I never wanted to wake.

~*~

I woke up two days later, against my own will. I had a tube down my throat that was painful and felt awkward when I tried to breath.

"Dr. Cullen, she's waking up" I heard my mom's soft voice from somewhere in the room. My eyes started to flutter and the light hurt my eyes. I wanted to shield them but my hands felt heavy and I couldn't lift them. I wanted to talk but when I tried to mutter a sound my dry sore throat burned from the tube that pressed against my voice box.

After Dr. Cullen came in and removed the tube from my throat, I've been down this road before, and reached out my hand for the cold water. I tried to open my eyes again, I blinked quickly but I forced myself to adjust to the now dimmed light above my head.

My body was cold, not the normal cold; it was the cold that couldn't be warmed. When your bones are frozen and it feels like ice is running though your veins. The cold water added to the feeling sending shivers through out my body.

Everyone was quietly staring at me with red eyes and pink noses. My Mom and Dad, Edward and Rose, all surrounded me; touching me in different places. My mom and Edward had my hands, my dad and Rose rested their hand on my legs.

I was waiting for someone to talk. They didn't. They just looked at me with pity and worry.

"I know." I whispered "I lost the baby." Saying to words out loud some how made it final. Tears welded up in my eyes and I swallowed a sob compelling myself to continue.

I looked over at Edward who seemed to swallow the same type of sob. "I'm sorry" I said to him.

"You can't possibly blame yourself, this isn't your fault" he leaned down and kissed my cheek "I love you", he added in my ear.

"Miss Swan?" a somewhat familiar voice asked from behind Edward. I peered over to see Detective Newton looking at me with sorry eyes. "I wanted to see if you're up to talking to me about the intruder that did this to you?"

"Please Detective; does she have to do this now?" Edward pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry son, but it's usually the best time." He patted Edward on the shoulder moving the side of the bed standing between Rose and Edward. "Mr. Mrs. Swan, Miss Hale, Mr. Cullen, could you give us a minute?" Detective asked formally.

"I'd like to speak with her first; she needs to hear this from me." My mom interjected. Detective Newton nodded yes and stepped away from the bed. I turned my head to her; tears streamed down her face. "Oh God" she said as she started sobbing. My dad turned her and held her close to his chest. I noticed his eyes were wet and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Isabella," my dad began, "they found Jacob dead yesterday morning." My mom's knees gave out and my dad held her as she came unglued in his arms.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. Rose looked away refusing to look me in the eyes. I looked at Edward with a questioning glare. He shook his head no and smiled weakly at me.

"How? Who?" I asked after taking a small sip of water. I wasn't upset; if anything, and I know its bad, but I was glad, I was relieved. He killed my innocent baby, and now he was dead. Tit for tat right?

"They don't know. The police think it was the same intruder who broke in the house and attacked you" Edward looked at me pleadingly. I read his eyes, his facial expression and some how in my foggy mind I realized; Jacob is dead, and someone I knew did it.

"I think I should talk to Detective Newton now" I said dryly. Reluctantly they agreed and left me alone with the officer.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Isabella." Detective Newton sat carefully on the foot of the hospital bed. I shook my head yes in fear my voice would give away the coldness I felt for Jacob. "Do you remember about the attack, about your attacker? Was it a male, female? Anything would be of help."

"No. I didn't see anyone. Edward dropped me off from shopping, I went to go upstairs to rest, and as I was entering my room they came from behind. I was able to get away and started downstairs, but they tripped me."

"You say they? Was there more than one person?"

"No 'they', as in he or she, I think it was a guy by the type of clothing though." I took another sip of water. It helped ease the needles in my throat. "They had on slightly baggy dark blue jeans, a black windbreaker, and they wore a ski mask." I tried to describe practically half the male population of Forks.

I felt bad, sort of, for lying. I was anxious for Detective Newton to leave so I could ask Edward what really happened.

"Detective?" I asked "what happened to Jacob? I don't want to ask my parents."

"He was found in the river yesterday morning by some men fishing. We aren't sure, but it looks like blunt force trauma to the head. I'm really sorry." He gave me the famous "I'm sorry" smile.

"Thanks" was all I could muster up to say.

"Okay, well if you can remember anything, anything at all, make sure you call me. Do you still have my card?" I nodded yes and he patted my leg and walked out of the room.

I had to stay in the hospital for one more night. Dr. Cullen promised me I could go home tomorrow. My mom and dad left me with Edward, with a promise they'll be here first thing in the morning.

Edward closed the door behind him and laid carefully in bed with me. I breathed in his boyish smell. He smelled like a sterile hospital and week old hair gel. His beautiful green eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying.

He laid on his side facing me, one hand under his face the other lightly brushing circles on my arm. I had to lie on my back due to my broken ribs, but I wanted to curl up next to him and cry for our baby and mourn a life that I never even knew.

Not for my brother. Never for him.

"I'm sorry I left you alone" Edward's voice was shaky "this is entirely my fault, I should have never…" he broke off into violent cries. I wanted to reach out for him. Pull him close to me and soothe his aching heart. But I couldn't even find the energy to lift my hands.

"No it's not any of our faults. He was crazy Edward. He knew I was pregnant" Edward's face turned red with furry.

"He knew?" he growled. "Bella I'm sorry, I know he was your brother, but…"

"I'm glad too" I saved him from the guilt. "It's only fair right? He killed our baby, so now he's dead. I hope he's rotting in hell." I added.

"I love you" he said kissing my forehead, "I was so afraid you were dead when I found you." He ran his hand over my bruised face. "Move back in with me, please. Let me take care of you. Let me make you better."

I simply shook my head yes, with tears in my eyes. I truly never wanted to step foot in my parents house again. It would just remind me of my baby and Jacob. The last thing I ever wanted to do was relive that day.

We laid silent for a few moments, appreciating that we still had each other. Finally curiosity got the best of me.

"What happen to Jacob?" Edward looked me straight in the face and slyly smiled.

"I honestly don't know. I was the first one the police thought of, ya know for revenge, but because I haven't left your side, they have no leads." He kissed my mouth softly and it hurt my swollen purple lip.

"But who did? I know you know. Did you have Emmett…?" I trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

"Nope, sure didn't." he said confidently.

"Promise me, swear to me your telling me the truth" I begged to him.

"I swear on my love for you, I don't know exactly what happened and I didn't ask anyone to do anything to him" he smiled at me again.

He knew something. That I was sure of; and I believed he didn't have anything to do with Jacob's death, but, I wasn't so out of it that I couldn't tell he knew who did.

"Spill it now." I demanded "who killed Jacob?"

"I did" a feminine voice sounded from the door.

"You!" I exclaimed surprised I even heard her say those words.

Rose walked in to my hospital room with a confidant smile on her face.

"Seriously? You?!" I looked over at Edward for confirmation. He nodded softly.

I can't believe this. I thought to myself. My best friend, who is usually afraid to break a nail, murdered my brother because of me. This realization made me some what ecstatic.

I began to laugh. The pain in my throat became over barring and my laughter turned in to coughing. Rose handed me a glass of water and Edward pushed the button to lift the top part of the adjustable bed. I held my breath as the pain from moving my body grew stronger.

I sipped my water gently. The cool water help ease the ache. "Okay spill." I demanded as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

She looked around the room. She pointed to the open hospital door and Edward took the cue and got up to close it. Rose moved closer and began her story.

"I saw him walking down by Broad St. and asked if he wanted to go smoke down at the rock." She smiled wickedly "No I don't smoke, before your freak out. But Jacob didn't know that. I told him I had a bag and he willingly followed me." Edward was now sitting back beside me, and he grabbed my hand. "So I asked him to walk in front of me, I told him I didn't want to get the spiderwebs in my hair. So anyway; as we walked over the old tracks, I picked up one of the old rail road spikes." The acid in my stomach lurched as I pictured Rose planning her revenge. "We reach the rock, and when he turned around I hit him in the temple with the dull end of the spike. It only took two hits and he passed out." She said casually.

"At least you didn't stab him" I said. My voice mixed with horror and fascination.

"Eww no, too much blood. I watch CSI honey." Edward let out a scuffled laugh. I gave him a death look and he covered his mouth. "So it was pretty easy after that, I rolled him into the river and sent him on his way."

"Sent him on his way? How can you be so coy about this? Both of you! I mean you killed him." I added in a hushed whisper. "Does Emmett know?"

"Yeah he knows." Edward answered for Rose. "Does this really upset you?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't sad Jacob was gone. I wasn't angry at Rose, Edward, or Emmett. I was just shocked I guess.

"No. I don't know." I answered honestly.

There was a knock at the door and my night nurse come in. "Visiting hours are over sweetie. I talked to your Mom; she wants Edward to stay with you. Sorry Rosalie, but you can come back tomorrow okay. Here." She placed a needle inside my IV "You should sleep well tonight."

Rose said her goodbyes and apologized to me again; even though it was unnecessary.

Edward rested the bed back down and he held me as I the latest dose of pain medication began to take affect.

~*~

I was brought out of my memories when Edward walked into the room, followed by Esme. Edward came and sat on the bed, I turned my back to them closing my eyes as if I were sleeping.

"Okay, time to get up", Esme grabbed the covers and threw them off the bed. "We have let you wallow long enough. You have school you need to attend, and your parents are ready to come drag your butt out of here if you don't start acting like a human again. Plus, you have company downstairs."

The burst of cool air on my skin made me shiver as I curled into a tighter ball. I took hold of my knees, pulling them to my chest. I was still wearing the same pajama's I've been wearing for the past two days. I honestly can not remember the last time I showered or brushed my teeth.

"I don't want to see anyone" I whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. I felt Edward stand up.

"Okay, but you asked for it", I felt his hands slide under me and lifted me. I began to cry more. I expected him to sit back down on the bed, holding me as I cried out the pain. What I wasn't expecting is for him to walk toward the direction of the connecting bathroom.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I demanded. I started trying to push myself out of his arms. I saw Esme shake her head slightly as she followed Edward into the bathroom. "I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to think about it okay…tears streamed out my eyes, "please it hurts too much. Please." I begged.

Edward sat me down on the toilet and started running the shower. Esme came over to me, kneeling down between my legs, brushing my greasy hair away from my wet face. "We all hurt, dear. But you have to move on. You can't let what happen take what is important in the here and now." She wiped a tear as it fell from my eye. "Now, let's get you in the shower." She went to remove my shirt and then, I'm not sure what happen.

One second Esme's face was normal, beautiful; the next it was pale, her eye hollow, her lips blue. Her hands barely covered in flesh, gripped my shirt. Fear gripped my chest. Fire rose to my face and I started to scream. It was a shrill scream that hurt my ears. I covered my ears with my hands not knowing how to make the nose stop. I brought my feet up on the toilet, burying my head between my knees, still screaming.

"Don't touch." I said quietly "don't touch, don't touch…" I repeating it over and over, rocking back and forth. "Go away! Get off me!" I yelled.

"Shh…" Edward was near. I could hear him, but I was terrified to look. What if he looked like Esme? What's happening to me? What's wrong with me? "Bella it's alright. Calm down, it's me; Edward." I felt his warm hand on the back of my neck. "Esme, what's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"Let's get her in the shower. She'll snap out of it. If not we'll call Carlisle." I felt familiar arms hold me and all of a sudden it was cold.

"Get me out of here! Edward stop!" I started flailing my arms wildly. I hit Edward and Esme. I tired to stand up, to get out of the cold water that was beating down on my body. "She's one of them! Look at her, can't you see!" _Why wasn't he listening?_

"Bella please baby, calm down." His voice was distressed and full of fear. I was in hysteria, crying loudly as my tears melted way into the water. I stopped fighting. Defeat washed over me and I curled back into my ball, willing everyone to disappear.

If I kept my eyes closed they'll all disappear.

I was startled when I felt Edward crawl into the shower with me, holding on to me for dear life "I'm not leaving you. I promise, no matter what, I'll be right here." He cried into my ear. My heart broke impossibly more as I he reached around me pulling my back to his chest.

"Make it go away" I begged to him between cries. "Please, you're my angel; you're supposed to make it better." The pain in my chest was over whelming. I felt as if I couldn't breath.

"I will. I promise Bella, it'll go away." He kissed the back of my head "Oh God please Esme do something; don't let this happen." He cried out loud, pulling me closer, squeezing my body to his.

"I'll talk to them Edward, but I'm not sure if it'll help." I heard Esme walk out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Edward forced me to look at him. His eyes were so dim, like the spark had left and they were circled by dark blue rings. So different from when I had first met him.

We sat facing each other; Edward reached up turning some hot water on. It felt good to have the warmth. My numb limbs started to gain feeling again. He gripped the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head, throwing out of the tub. It landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Bella" he started, wiping the hair out of my face "your parents have called someone, and if they said if by next week, you haven't gained any progress, and then they are taking you away from me." He choked back a cry and reached for my hand. I watched as the water ran down his face. "I need you to be better. I need you here with me. I can't live without you."

I threw myself at Edward, knocking him off balance. His back hit the tub, but I don't think he felt it. He wrapped his arms around my waist burying his face in my wet, greasy hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing the delicate skin of his neck and shoulders.

"I swear it stops now." I said between kisses.

He kissed me on the lips, holding me so tightly; I almost couldn't breathe.

We kissed, we caressed and we cried. In that shower we let it all go. All our hurt, all our fear… it was washed away along with the dirt.

After a lifetime in the shower, Edward and I emerged downstairs. Detective Newton was sitting in the living room. He stood as we entered; shaking mine and Edward's hand.

"You look a lot better Isabella." He said cordially. I smiled in return. "Well, I was just stopping by for an update. To see if you could remember anything.

"No sorry. It's all pretty much still a blur." I lied.

"Okay, just call if you come up with something." He looked at Edward and back at me.

"I'll show you out." Edward offered. He kissed the top of my head and he followed the Detective out of the house. I went in search for Esme.

"I'm sorry" I said to Esme, I found her in the kitchen. "I'm very ashamed of how I acted." She dropped the carrot she had been cutting and walked over to me.

She placed her hand on top of mine, "let's not talk about it okay. Let's live in the now. You want to help?" she pointed the knife toward the pile of vegetables she needed cut. I looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I don't think I need to lose any fingers. I kinda like having ten digits." I said and wiggled my fingers.

"I invited your parents over. I know how much they miss you. And well, have you thought anymore about…" she smiled shyly at me "…going to the funeral tomorrow?"

"I'm not going." I stated simply and with a voice that told her it was not up for discussion. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to cutting her carrots.

I walked back upstairs to our bedroom. I went to the bathroom, opening the cabinet door; taking out one of my prescribed medication. I took it with some water from the sink. I crawled back into our bed and closed my eyes.

Pretending to be 'okay' was exhausting.


	23. Chapter 21 Parting in the Heavens

**Chapter Twenty One**

Spring/Summer 2007

Time seemed to pass quickly for me. I went through the motions of daily life. Smiled at jokes, laughed at funny movies, showered, shaved, and ate. Edward and I stilled lived together and from the outside I seemed like a normal teenager, but still my life was incomplete and haunted.

Edward forced me to go to Jacob's grave. It was the second hardest day of my life. It was cold that March morning, a late snow had fallen the day before. Getting into his car I watched aimlessly at the passing buildings and trees. Edward sat stoically in the driver's seat, afraid to break the tension filled silence.

As we pulled into the cemetery my heart felt raw and exposed. My stomach churned with anxiety. Tears of fear began to produce in my eyes.

When we parked I was hesitant to leave the car. Edward lovingly coaxed me out and held my hand as we walked to the plot my parents gave him directions to.

I didn't know the proper way to step over people's graves. Stepping directly on their place of rest seemed like such a disrespectful thing to do. So I walked in a straight line behind the line of gray tombstones.

After reaching the top of the small hill, Edward gasped beside me. I looked up for the first time and saw someone standing in the middle of the grave yard. They were dressed in typical morning attire. From this far away, the frame of the person was still obvious; Alice was standing at Jacob's grave, without Jasper.

Edward pulled me in closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked up and gave him a confused look. He simply shrugged his shoulder and gave me a confused look back.

"Hey," Edward called out, as we closed the distance between us and Alice. She looked over at us, her eyes wide with shock. Then quickly she changed her expression to one of a gloomy person.

"Hi," she stepped back from the grave and held out her arm to me. I let her give me a brief embrace and quickly pulled away. I heard a wrestle in the leafless trees and looked up at a tall oak that stood about ten yards away. I could see the distinct figure of Lauren sitting on the bottom branch swaying her legs back and forth. She gradually lifted her bony arm and pointed in our direction. I quickly closed my eyes and leaned in to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked his sister. An eerie wind blew across us and goosebumps rose over every inch of my body.

"To see Jacob; I know I didn't know him well but coming here is kind of relaxing to me." She said in an embarrassing tone. "That sounds weird, I know. But it's so quiet here." I gave Edward a cautious look. To me graveyards were not relaxing.

I stood here with frayed nerves and a twisted stomach, and she was relaxed? I could wrap that around my head.

"Well, I'm gonna go. It's good to see you out Bella." She said and walked off in a different direction we had come. I admittedly told Edward I wanted to leave. My farewell to Jacob was an angry middle finger.

~*~

My aching heart was healing slowly; Edward and I even talked about trying again to get pregnant. I profusely told him 'no'. I reformed a relationship with my parents, though I'm sad that things will never quite be the same again.

The school year ended another grade under my belt. This summer I was going to work at the girl's soccer camp. I figured if I couldn't play, I mind as well teach the sport. It was something I looked forward to for the first time in awhile.

I was packing my gear when Edward came into our room with a sad look in his eyes. I smiled at him then pouted out my bottom lip. "What's wrong?" I asked leaving my shin guards on the floor and walking over to him. He wrapped me tightly in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss you." He said and kissed my head again. I tightened my hold on him and chuckled under my breath. "What's funny?" he asked pulling me away from him.

"I'm going to be gone for only five hours. Surely you won't miss me too much." I answered smiling at him.

"And if I do?" he replied with a sly smile pasted on his face.

"Then I guess I will have to make you feel better later." I said unconsciously. I closed my eyes in regret of what I just said. When I opened them I saw the hurt on Edward's face. He looked defeated.

Edward and I tried time and time again to be intimate with each other, but I kept stopping him. We would reach a certain point and I would break down crying or sometimes hyperventilating.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said closing my eyes, leaning my head into his chest. I felt him kiss my head.

"I understand. But have you thought more about therapy?" I rolled my eyes. Edward has been coaxing me into therapy for over a month now. I don't need therapy, I am however, starting to lean toward an exorcism.

Over the months, I have spent countless nights lying awake, with ghostly eyes looking down at me. It was the set of new eyes that haunted me the most. Every time I'd see _those_ eyes, I would shudder with fear and whimper quietly so not to wake Edward.

The alarm on my watch started beeping. It was time to officially start work. I gave Edward a quick kiss and he drove me the twenty minutes across the bay bridge to my first day of camp.

"I'll pick you up at three." He said, giving me a final kiss goodbye. I ran off to the commons room of the facility and waiting for the other team leaders.

The day was full of lighthearted fun. I was placed with the age group 11-13. It was perfect for me. Old enough to know what to do just needed to fine tune there footing and posture. By the end of the five hours I had completely felt "normal".

After about a week of working, and actually feeling like a human being again, I began to consider Edward's offer about therapy. More than anyone he knew I was having a hard time adjusting to my life. Living a life as a young, practically married couple who lost their first child is not quite the normal way for a teenager to live.

Not that I would ever consider to not live with Edward. He was the air I breathed, the nutrition in my food; he is what keeps me going. Out of everything that I was unsure of, Edward was my constant- my rock.

I wouldn't go to Edward until I was sure that I indeed wanted professional help. The thought of explaining to someone that I see ghosts is some what disturbing. But, therapy may help me with losing the baby and the trauma that Jacob had bestowed upon me.

Over the weekend Edward, Emmett, Rose and I went to the movies and to a late diner. I hadn't seen much of Rose over the past few months, and it was good to have her close to me again. I knew our friendship was in no way strained because of what happen with Jacob, but I knew she wanted to give me time to adjust. For that, I was thankful. Now that summer is here, she was planning for us all to go back to beach for a well needed vacation.

We all talked idly as we ate, reminiscing about the "good times" that we all shared. It seemed to me that everyone was tip toeing around me afraid to mention times when I was pregnant. Emmett brought up Christmas and quickly apologized to me and Edward.

The rest of June went this way. I worked, Edward supported me in anyway I needed, and as July was soon pressing on us, I decided I wanted two things: to make amends with my parents and to start therapy.

After Esme invited them over to dinner back in February, I hadn't spoken to them very often. Needless to say dinner didn't fair well with Edward and I. My parents told me that they forbid me to see Edward and that I was leaving with them. I locked myself in our room and refused to leave. The following week, I went to file papers to become an emancipated adult. With the help of some under the table money from Edward, the following month I was legally able to live where I pleased.

~*~

The night before my appointment, I woke up from my devilish nightmares to start my quest of normalcy. It was the fourth of July, and the irony was not unnoticed. Liberating America, Liberating Bella…

"Miss Swan," the doctor called from her office, "you can come back now." She said, carrying a warm smile on her face. I glanced over at Edward who was stoically sitting beside me. He looked as nervous as I did. His hands shook as he brushed his thumb along the side of my face. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.

"I'll be right here. I'm proud of you Bella." He said kissing my lips softly. I timidly stood and walked into the inviting office of Dr. Armas.

I sat on the comfortable couch weighing my options. I could A.) Tell her the whole truth, ghosts and all, or B.) The extremely edited version that wouldn't land me in a padded cell... I'm going for B.

Dr. Armas sat on the couch opposite of me, jotting down something on her pad of paper. I couldn't image what she was writing considering I hadn't spoken yet. I sat stiffly on the couch, playing with a loose string from my shirt. My legs bounced uncontrollably as I was building up the courage to speak. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. I let out a sigh of resignation.

"Isabella, you have nothing to be afraid of here. Anything and everything you say is strictly between us." She smiled sweetly at me and I nodded my head in acknowledgment. I knew this of course, but something inside me just seems to scream danger.

"Well, I don't really know what you want to hear. Do I just start talking about random things that bother me? Or do I go straight in to the heart wrenching stories I endured the past few months?" I continued to fidget and stare down at my lap. My heart raced at the idea of opening the Pandora's Box of pain. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around my chest, holding together what was left of my heart.

"Why don't you start where you feel comfortable?" She wrote some more on her paper. Comfortable? That was a foreign word these days. Shoes are comfortable, beds are comfortable, talking about you abusive brother, losing your baby, being abandoned by your parents, and being haunted by dead people does not constitute as comfortable. So which of the not so pleasant topics do I choose?

"Edward, my boyfriend," I pointed to the door, "we met in August last year and I love him with every fiber of my soul. We got pregnant shortly after we started dating, and when I was about twelve weeks I lost the baby." I felt the pain cinch my heart. Tears formed in my eyes and began slowly trickling down my cheeks. "Sorry." I said as I leaned over the table and picked two tissues out of the conveniently placed box.

"I'm sorry to hear that, often the early stage of pregnancy is the hardest." She said whole heartily and wrote again on her pad of paper.

"I didn't lose the baby because of natural reasons," I stated coldly, "I was beating by my brother who knew I was pregnant and purposely killed my baby." I was so angry now. My hand curled into fists and the once sorrowful tears turned into tears of resentment and anger.

"I see." She said as she put her paper and pen down on the couch beside her. She looked at me with motherly eyes and smiled at me with pity. "How long ago did this happen?"

"February," I whispered as I clenched my chest again. "Edward wants to try again, but I can't just replace one lost child with another."

"Is that what you feel you'll be doing? Replacing one with the other?" Dr. Armas tilted her head slightly.

"Isn't it?" I asked in almost a begging plea.

"You tell me." She smiled at her tactic.

"I guess technically, no. I mean, you can replace clothes, furniture, and other objects, but people, no, you can never replace people." I said looking down. I didn't like this. I didn't like the pain ripping through my body. I didn't like the tears that streamed down my face.

"So what is the real reason?" I didn't like that Dr. Armas, in such a short time, broke my shell and seen past the wall.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said rudely. She nodded and picked up her paper and pen again.

I went on to talk about my parents. She continued to look at me with understanding eyes, and comforting smiles. Soon the small timer beside her buzzed and my first session was over.

"I'd like to see you next week. Is this day and time good for you?" I nodded yes and threw away my mound of soiled tissues and walked out to find Edward nervously sitting in the same chair I left him in.

The ride home was quite. He didn't ask about the session and I didn't offer up any information. At home, Sue cooked diner and we all sat around the table talking about the possibility of summer vacation. Rose joined us after dinner and we all walked out back and had a perfect view of the fireworks display being put on by the town.

Each of us wrapped up in our loved ones: Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

Edward held me from behind as the sky lit up with bright reds and greens. My heart would race at the loud bangs. They reminded me of how Jacob's kicks sounded against my head and body. I shuddered and Edward kissed the top of my head. I leaned against him more, willing him to make the memories disappear. I felt eyes upon me and I looked over at Alice catching her staring at me with a look of vehemence. As soon as she realized I caught her, she smiled at me and turned her head back up to the sky.

Deep inside the same feeling I got at the doctors office returned; the part of my mind that told me 'danger-danger-danger'. Suddenly the air around me grew cold. I shivered and Edward ran his hands over my arms. But the cold I felt was not external, the cold I was experiencing ran bone deep. I closed my eyes as the air filled with the smells of sulfur and decaying flesh. My heart pounded loud in my ears, drowning out the booms of the fireworks exploding in the humid nighttime sky.

I opened my eyes and glanced over at Alice again, only to see three demonically looking figures, only inches from my face, staring back at me. Lauren, the mystery women, and Jacob stared at me with their black eyes and shriveled skin. They all grinned at me with grotesques smiles and then vanished. I inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards. Edward looked at me with alarm as I turned around and buried my face in his chest, gripping his shirt in my hands as if it were my only solace to the reality of my life.

Afterward, Edward and I went to bed. As Edward showered, I thought about my decision to move on. I had made a vow to not live in the past, and I knew Edward wanted us to be 'us' again; I can't deny it any longer, I wanted it too. I wanted that connection with him; I wanted that feeling that came with the intimacy- security, love, need, passion…I wanted to feel something other than pain.

I undressed myself and slid beneath the covers; my heart started pounding loudly when I heard the water turn off. _"You can do this. It's time to move on, time to let the past rest." _I told myself. My stomach felt a bit uneasy when Edward walked out of the bathroom already wearing his flannel pajama bottoms and soft cotton t-shirt. He smiled weakly at me as he picked up the remote to the T.V and slid into bed.

He slid his hand under my head so I could rest my head on his chest, when he was greeted with bare skin, he hesitating smiled and dropped the remote somewhere on the bed to be lost in the tangle of sheets and pillows...

The next day, work was interesting. The new campers would be arriving today, which meant it was going to be a busy day of teary eyed preteens, and snotty nosed adolescents. They didn't bother me to much, I kinda expected them to be upset about not seeing their parents for two weeks; it was the one's who were self proclaimed 'popular' that drove me nuts. The one's who were only there because their parents made them, not because of the sport.

Little did they know how easy they would _not_ have it these two weeks- I worked those girls hardest. Forced them to do extra laps, or have them take out the trash after meal times. They would whine about broken nails and sore feet. I would laugh with Edward every night about the new ways I found to make their two weeks a living hell. But thankfully those two weeks passed fast, and summer camp would be closed until next year.

~*~

Soon August rolled around and things at home started to get a bit weird. I sat in the living room, watching a re-run of some out dated sitcom when Alice came in and sat next to me. This wasn't anything unusual lately. Alice had seemed to take an extreme liking to me. Truth be told, she was kinda creeping me out, and that's saying something!

"I'm going to the store later, fall shopping, would you like to come?" she asked nicely with a friendly smile.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not doing anything else. Lord knows I don't want to spend the day with Rose complaining and snooping for information about Emmett." I said with an uneasy smile.

See, Emmett and Rose were on another 'break', which I hated because it meant that I got reamed on both sided every time I saw her. Emmett would drill me with questions about Rose; Rose would not so bluntly ask about Emmett. I finally told them both that they needed to kiss and make up because they loved each other regardless of their petty fights. But true to Rose's nature, she wanted it to be Emmett who groveled at her feet.

"I can relate though. I broke it off with Jasper; he's moving out tomorrow and going back to Texas." I hadn't even known they were fighting. Last I knew they were getting it on in the back yard gazebo.

"Sorry to hear that. I didn't know you two had been fighting." I said sincerely.

"We don't really. It's just we want two different things, and it's best to just move on now before anyone gets hurt, ya know." I gave her a hug and told her I'd be there if she needed to talk. She broke the hug with a coy joke and went off to get ready for our shopping trip.

Shopping with Alice was fun, oddly enough. We laughed about the clothes some people were wearing, and made gagging sounds when we saw lovers making out in the middle of the mall. I mean seriously, public affection is pretty gross; at least that kind.

On the way home, Alice pulled into a drug store parking lot. I was a bit confused because she hadn't mentioned needing to come here.

"I'll wait here." I stated as she looked at me with a skewed look on her face.

"You don't need any girly goods?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked back at her with an incredulous look.

"Girly goods? Like tampons and pads? No, I think I have some at home." I laughed at her and she seemed to be angry about something the rest of the ride home.

Edward came home shortly after with Emmett in tow. They had just done their rounds in basketball with some other boys in town. It was surprisingly hot outside and I was sure Edward was in dire need of a shower. He came to up behind me and embraced me in a stinky-wet hug. I laughed and pushed him away. I felt a bit awkward showing affection in front of two people who were split up from their lovers.

"Go shower, you seriously stink," I laughed as I kept pushing him toward the stairs.

"Come with me." He winked and I blushed. After not so much thought we both ran upstairs and locked our bedroom door behind us.

Later that evening at dinner, Esme and Carlisle announced our destination for next week's vacation.

"I don't think I can go with you guys. I have an appointment on Tuesday, and I really do not want to miss it." I said sorrowfully.

Therapy continued once a week still. My angst toward Dr. Armas dissipated as I gained trust in her. I spoke to her about Jacob, told her about the abuse, about how more than anything all I wanted from my brother was for him to like me; this was harder to admit out loud then I had expected it to be.

"Oh." Esme said disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I said again giving them a sheepish smile. Edward rubbed my leg under the table and gave me a strong confident smile. I loved that no matter what, he would support me.

"Are you sure there is no other reason?" Alice spoke up. We all looked at her with a cross look on our faces. "I mean, you're not feeling sick are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's with the therapist I've been seeing." I said as I took another bite of food. Alice shook her head and continued to eat. Every so often I would catch her looking at Edward and I. A wave of uneasiness washed over me and I excused myself from the table.

~*~

The following week I was thankful Edward and I had the house all to ourselves. It was the middle of August and next week our junior year started. I woke up; stretching out in bed, noticing that I was alone. I sat up looked around the room, and noticed a note lying on Edward's pillow. I smiled widely at the small token of love. I hadn't had one of Edward's notes in some time, and I hadn't realized how much I truly missed them. I opened it quickly, my stomach knotting in excitement.

Realize

If I can make you realize

What it is I see

The growing strength that is inside

Clear the cob webs from your soul

Release your pain

Allow your mind to breathe

And courage you'll gain

Take a moment to realize

Your world is in chaos

But with me by your side

You can be strong

Love Edward

I bit my bottom lip not wanting the squeal, which was about to erupt from my throat, to get out. I jumped quickly out of bed, running out of the bedroom wearing nothing but short cotton shorts and a tank top. I ran down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I stopped mid stride to see Edward, in all his glory, standing in flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He had some country music playing and was dancing alone as he made his way from the fridge to the stove. I covered my mouth, laughing out loud would ruin this perfectly hilarious moment and that was something I was not willing to do.

As he mixed something at the stove, he started bellowing the lyrics to the song, in an Elvis Presley voice. I snuck back into the hallway allowing only my head to peek around the corner. As the song progressed so did his theatrics with his cooking utensils. He grabbed his whisk like a microphone and sang into it shaking his hips and spinning around, all the while I stood dying inside from laughter.

This is the man of my dreams. I thought to myself. Edward truly is the only one for me; ever. I could never live without him. He is the half that makes me whole, my better half, my lifeline, my fate- call it what you may; me I call him, my angel.

The song ended and I finally allowed myself to walk into the kitchen without showing my amusement.

"Good morning," I managed to say without giggling.

"Yes, a good morning it is, "he said, as I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his bare torso. I placed a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades and stifled a laugh. "What?" he asked, turning around kissing my forehead.

"Nothing," I paused for a moment, "Elvis," I said, with a giggle.

He spun around, whisk in hand, smirking at me with his tantalizing smile. I felt my heart beat faster as I took in the love in his eyes, and my stomach twirled with excitement with the mischievousness in his smile. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to make love to me right here in the kitchen.

I playfully backed away, bumping into the island. He placed his hand on each side of me, trapping me between the island and his chest. He leaned down kissing softly on my cheek, neck, and ear. I closed my eyes, lost in the feel of him.

"Turn around," he said, and I just like that, I once again knew what I wanted from Edward.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Sometimes life gets in the way o_O Hope it's worth the wait.


	24. Chapter 22 Apocalypse

**A.N: Okay lovies, read and review. Thanks Lulu for betaing. Thank you Jessie for holding my hand when I refused to write. This is not the end there is one more chapter and an epi.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

_The sky was an eerie yellow with a hint of green. The color the sky sometimes gets right before a huge storm. I looked up confused by the lack of clouds; yet warm raindrops fell randomly out of the sky. The hot, humid air smelled foul with death and fire._

_I looked around frantically, knowing somewhere they were here. "Where are you?!" I called out, "I know you're here! Come out and show yourself!" I yelled, spinning in a circle. _

_I was in a field enclosed by ice covered trees, it resembled a dream I had before. Only there was no fire, no people, just the smell, burning my nose and throat with every inhale. I lifted the bottom of my shirt, filtering the smell._

_I heard a crunching noise coming from behind me, I quickly spun. Greeting me was Jacob. I stepped back, my heart racing with fear and panic. "Leave me alone," I said, sternly pointing at him with a shaky finger. He smiled at me, revealing a yellow and black toothy grin. His eyes were covered with a hazy film, making his once colorful eyes, dull and milky. _

_He would step forward, I would step back, one step forward, another step back… This continued until I found myself pinned up against a large round tree trunk. He leaned in, placing his bruised skinned hands on either side of me, leaning in he whispered "Run."_

_Beep, beep, beep._

I opened my eyes, groggy and weighed down. Edward was practically lying on top of me. I smiled at the sight of him. Today was a big day. Today was our anniversary. It has been a year to the day that I met Edward Cullen.

_"What a year it has been," _I thought to myself. I placed a soft kiss on Edward's head, leaned over and turned off the offensive noise.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but my body and mind was not allowing me to do so. My thoughts raced with memories, both good and bad. Our first time meeting, our first kiss, our first time making love… But with all the good memories, the bad one's tagged along. Jacob, my parents, the ghosts, our baby…

That one will always be the hardest. My stomach churned and I felt as if I might get sick. _"Our baby," _I thought again. With another stomach role, I lurched up out of bed and to the bathroom.

After thoroughly throwing up, I quietly did the walk of shame back to our room. I was thankful that Emmett was still asleep and did not hear me get sick. I was about to open our bedroom door when Alice poked her head out her bedroom door. She looked tired and irritated.

"Sorry," I said, with an unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

Edward's family came back from their vacation three days later, just in time for school to begin. School…ugh the mere thought makes my stomach ache more. Rose has been dying to go shopping, and I've been avoiding her 'chipmunk on crack' mode for three days now.

I was in the clear for two more days. Perhaps tomorrow I'll call her for a day of shopping. Today was all about me and Edward. For the past few days, I heard hushed whispers between him and Emmett. I ignored them, acting as if I didn't know he had some sort of surprise planned.

Even knowing how much I dislike surprises, he always seemed to have them for me. I think I'm starting to like his surprises. And if I'm right, I'll have a surprise for him later as well.

I tip toed to my dresser, quietly pulling out the top drawer where I hid the home pregnancy test that I brought yesterday. My period is now three days late and with the morning sickness this morning, I was pretty positive that I was indeed pregnant again.

I smiled down at Edward, sleeping peacefully in bed. My heart beating loudly in my ears as I again quietly left our room. I ran to the bathroom once in the hall, afraid of someone, or rather Alice seeing me again. I locked the door behind me and anxiously opened the box.

I relieved myself on the tiny little pee stick and let it rest on the counter as I nervously took a shower.

I wasn't sure if I was completely ready for this... to be pregnant again. Part of me felt as if I was betraying the baby I lost. As I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I tried to wash away all the doubts from mind. This time would be different. This time, Jacob couldn't hurt me.

After shaving and washing my body, I stepped out of the tub, wrapping myself in a large yellow towel. I couldn't contain the excitement long enough to wrap my hair or even really dry myself off. I took a few steps to the place where a five inch long plastic stick held my future. I looked down and cried.

I was pregnant!

Quickly, tears of joy, fear, and forgiveness streamed down my face, running together with the bits of water dripping from my hair.

I hid the empty box in the bottom of the trash can and hid the stick in the towel I had wrapped around my body. When I returned to the room, Edward was gone. In his place on the bed, were a white and pink dress and a pair of cute white flats. On top was a sheet of paper folded in the shape of an origami heart.

Bella,

I have big plans for you today.

Love you Mi Amour

Edward

I held it up and looked at myself in the mirror, not surprised that Edward knew my size. I placed the dress back on the bed and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Opting for my flip flops instead of sneakers and made my way back to the bathroom.

I pulled out the trash bag in the tiny bathroom trashcan and tied it in a knot. I walked down the stairs, humming to myself and obliviously happy. Opening the front door I was greeted by warm rays of sunshine. Yes, today is a good day. I skipped over to the large black trash cans beside the garage and put in the tied trash bag, closing the stinky lid with smile.

Back inside I walked to the kitchen, expecting to see my angel waiting for me, instead I found a large bouquet of white and red roses, just like from homecoming. I buried my nose on them, inhaling their beautiful scent.

"Big plans today?" a voice spoke from behind me. I jumped just a little at the sound of his deep voice.

"Yeah, Edward and I have been together for one year today." I said, to Emmett proudly. He smiled half heartedly and walked to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and drinking straight from the jug. "Please tell me you don't do that often." I laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He winked at me as he placed the jug back in the fridge.

"You know, Rose has been talking about you a lot lately, are you two kissing and making up again?" I asked, going to the pantry, looking for something sweet to eat for breakfast.

"We've been talking these past few days." He said, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, with it being Rose, talking is good." Looking at my options in the pantry I sighed in disappointment. "Is there anything sweet to eat?" I asked.

"Why having cravings?" Alice said. I turned around to see her in her robe, walking to the coffee pot.

_"She couldn't possibly know"_, I thought to myself. "Good morning." I said perplexed. _"Could she? The stop at the drug store and asking me if I were sick on more than one occasion…" _I let my thoughts trail off when I heard soft music coming from down the hall in the library.

Picking up a banana from the bowl of fruit on the island, I walked down the long hall and peeked in the library. Edward was sitting at the piano, singing as his fingers glided effortlessly along the ivory keys.

He truly is a sight to behold. Even with his unruly hair, he was perfection.

Looking up at me, he smiled my favorite smile, and bit his bottom lip. I knew he was thinking something unmentionable in his mind. That was the only time he bit his lip. I took a bite from my banana and I noticed his adam's apple bounce up and down with a hard swallow.

"Come, sit with me," he said moving over. I did as asked and rested my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes I listened to the familiar song...our song. "You look beautiful this morning. It's almost looks like your glowing." I looked up at him, kissing him softly on his lips. Smirking just a little because, I was indeed glowing. Not wanting to distract him, I laid my head back down and continued to eat my banana.

As the song reached its end, I smiled in the warmth that surrounded me. My life, right now, couldn't be any better and I couldn't wait to tell Edward about my own little surprise.

"Get some breakfast, I have a few things to tend to and then we'll start our day," he said as he placed a kiss on my head and closed the lid to the keys.

"We don't have anything sweet." I stated simply.

"Well then, we can't have that. Let me get my keys, we'll go out to breakfast. One order of chocolate chip pancakes coming up."

I waited by the door as he ran upstairs, I briefly worried that he would look in my drawer, but quickly diminished the thought. He'd have no reason to go in my dresser. I made a mental note to wrap it up as soon as we get back from breakfast.

We drove in an awkward silence, the energy between us seems dense with expectations. Morning rays of sun, made his already bronze highlighted hair, shine like silk.

We pulled in to a small pancake house, my stomach growled loudly in hunger. Edward smiled at me as he stepped out of the car, walking quickly to open my door. He held his hand out for mine. Eager to feel his soft hands I gratefully gave him my hand to help me out of the truck. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand, causing me to blush. There was something in the look of his eyes that made my stomach clinch and heart race.

Eating breakfast was normal. We talked of small insignificant things, I on the other hand was dwelling on my newly found information from this morning. So many times just in the one hour breakfast date, I had to stop myself from blurting out our good news.

After breakfast, we arrived home to find an unfamiliar car in our drive way. I looked puzzled at Edward; he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a mirroring confused look.

"Emmett?" Edward called out, once we were inside our house. I pointed up the steps where I heard loud music floating down the stairs. "Wait here," he said, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice startle me from behind. I screamed slightly as I spun around. Rose began laughing at my theatrics and pulled me to her for a friendly embrace. "That never gets old," she laughed.

"You're such and ass you know that right," I said, hugging her back. "What are you doing here?" I asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I'm not ruining the surprise," she quipped, and walked toward the living room.

"There's a surprise?" I asked, with a smile on my face, sitting down on the large comfortable couch.

"Crap! You didn't know he had a surprise for you? Damn it." She mockingly smacked herself on the forehead. "Do not let him know you know and I won't let him know I know you know, that way he won't know I told you, ya know?" she rambled and flopped down beside me.

"God, I've missed you." I laughed. "So, you and Emmett back at it again? Or are you here simply to see the wondrous sight that is me?" She flushed a pretty shade of pink and I know right then, that she and Emmett were on again. "That good huh?"

"Oh, Bella…it's beyond that good! It's like he's there now, like he finally gets it." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up to a ponytail.

"In Emmett's defense, your really are difficult to understand. Plus, you never give clues or hints or actually tell him what you want. You expect him to just know. Men never just know!" I gave her a knowing look and she agreed.

"So, tell me, what's new? You look like you have a secret," she said. I didn't answer, I just smiled and looked around, and making sure neither Edward nor anyone else was around.

"I'm pregnant." I said, with a wide smile. She screeched loudly, clapping her hands and bouncing lightly up and down. "Shh! Edward doesn't know yet. I have my own little surprise in store for him."

Her face fell, going from elated to sorrowful in the matter of moments. "What?" I asked.

"Are you still… ya know… seeing them?" she asked fidgeting with her hands. I nodded yes and a ripple of goose-bumps spread across my skin. "Me too, but is different now. They don't scare me like they use to, and I think they are trying to tell me something really important, and I just can't figure it out." I grabbed her hand in mine, smiling encouragingly at her.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said, hoping to calm her nerves.

At the mere mention of the ghosts my stomach felt queasy. Not wanting to ruin my breakfast, I took in three large deep breaths and the unsettling feeling in my stomach soothed.

"Come on, let's go find our men." I said standing up, not wanting to dwell on the sore subject that she had mentioned.

We found Emmett and Edward engrossed in a video game in Emmett's room.

"I'll be right back, okay." I whispered in Rose's ear. I slipped down the hall, closing our bedroom door quietly behind me. I went to the closet and pulled down some red left over wrapping paper from Christmas. I took out the test, placed it in a small bracelet box I had from an old gift from Edward and wrapped the test up. I placed it on top of my dresser so I wouldn't forget it later.

We hung out with Emmett and Rose for the majority of the day. We all ate sandwiches on the patio, basking in the warm late summer sun. I watched as Rose's face lit up when Emmett would say something sweet, or kissed her hand. I could tell Edward was indeed giving him some pointers. For his sake, I pray that he continues his actions.

By late afternoon, I was beginning to feel tired. I excused myself and went to lie down. Rose gave me a knowing smile and hugged me. I soothed Edward's concerns by telling him I wanted to be well rested for tonight.

I changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed. My sleep was restless; visions of Jacob floating in the murky brown water, eyes open, and toes being bitten by fish. Dreams of rotting bodies and brutally beaten babies startled me awake an hour later.

_"Go away, go away, go away…" _I thought with my eyes closed. _"If I just remain in bed, eyes closed, and pretend to sleep, they'll go away_." I told myself as the air began to be filled with the unwelcoming stench of death. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

I grudgingly opened my eyes, floating above me was Jacob. His mouth open, water dripped out only to disappear before it hit my face. His pungent eyes, stared down at me knowingly. He lifted a corner of his lips in an evil smile.

I screamed and threw the covers off me, getting out of bed. Jacob followed me as I backed my way toward the wall. With every step I took back, he took one forward. Soon I found myself flat up against the wall, trapped. Just like in my dream.

The ghost of Jacob was inches from my face. The stench of his breathe burned my lungs and made my stomach role.

Our bedroom door flew open, Edward, Emmett, and Rose all filed into the bedroom. Rose let out a loud scream and gripped Emmett by the front of his shirt. "Help her! Help her Edward!" she said, panicking.

"What is that smell?" Emmett asked.

"It's Jacob," Rose answered, in a whispered voice. Edward and Emmett both looked at Rose as if she had gone mad. I wanted to agree, to confirm with them that it was Jacob, but fear gripped my voice and all I could do was stare.

Jacob turned toward Rose at the sound of his name. He screeched in a high pitch tone, and disincarnated right before my eyes, floating away in a plume of smoke.

I collapsed to the floor. Whether from fear, exhaustion, or relief I'm unsure. Edward quickly picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Are you okay? Bella, answer me?" I looked at him expressionless. He pulled me onto his lap and held me for an immeasurable amount of time.

Soon Edward ran his hand along my face, forcing me to look at him. I stared at the oceans of green, specked with blue and gold. He smiled, showing off his bright warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

No matter what, my angel will keep the demons away. Of that I was certain.

He looked at me as if asking if I were okay. I nodded yes and kissed his awaiting lips.

"I better get ready. I hear someone has something planned." I said, kissing him again.

"Me too. See you downstairs in say an hour?"

"Perfect," I answered. Edward turned to walk to the closet, as he passed my dresser he noticed the wrapped box.

"For me?" I giggled slightly and nodded yes. "Can I open it now?"

Why wait? I asked myself. I nodded yes to him again and waited for his reaction. He tore off the paper letting it fall to the floor. When he discovered the bracelet box he looked at me perplexed. "Just open it." I said, smiling.

I held my breath as she slowly opened the lid. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. His hands shook as he continued to process what he was holding in his hand.

"Is this…? Are you…? We're gonna…?" he asked, babbling off incomplete questions. I nodded yes again, not trusting my voice to not crack. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" He yelled joyfully. He ran over to me picking me up and spinning me around. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, with every fiber of my soul." I said back, and then kissed him with all the love I had.

He walked me back to the bed, laid me down, and took me to places far above heaven, where only Edward and I existed.

Edward was in the shower as I proceeded to get ready for our night. The dress fit perfectly. Rose helped me put my hair up and left saying there were things to be done. I hugged her and thanked her for her help.

Edward came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He had a tie hanging around his neck untied. My heart fluttered erratically and my stomach knotted up with nervousness. Even after a year together, Edward still has the same effect on me as he did the first time I saw him.

"You're perfect," He said, kissing my forehead, nose, than lips. He ran his hand over my stomach and smiled. "Absolutely perfect."

"You're not to bad yourself." I quipped back. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling, so you can stop asking now."

I huffed and pouted, hoping it would make him cave in and tell me. It didn't work. "Fine, I'm ready when you are." I sat on the bed and put on the little flats.

He just smirked at me and sat beside me putting on his new dress shoes. "I'm going to make this the best night of your life."

I was sitting in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. Listening to the latest hit station; blaring through his sound system. Everything seemed so surreal. The fact I was even sitting beside Edward was a miracle. We turned into the state park near our hometown just as the sun was beginning to set. I saw Rose's new car parked by itself near a gazebo that was lit up with white Christmas lights. Now, I understood why he had me dress up. I looked at my Angel with wide, surprised eyes. He had his classic crooked smile plastered on his face. His smile just intensified my love for him. I couldn't speak, the whole drive I had been bugging him about where we were going, and never once did he give me a tiny clue. He parked his car and walked to my side to open my door the way he has always done. Rose smiled at us and drove off, waving and blowing us a kiss.

Taking my hand he led me to the gazebo. It was painted white and had built in benches on every side. Soft classical music was playing through a radio I could not see. A table covered in white linen sat in the middle of the gazebo. The table was set for two, with white and gold china plates, and real silver utensils. In the center was a vase full of white and red roses. Looking down, the floor was also covered in red rose petals. I felt like I had walked in to a Disney Princess movie and was being sweep away by my Prince Charming.

Pulling out my chair I sat down still not speaking. Leaning over me Edward kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers though my curled hair. "I hope you're hungry, Love," he whispered to me. It was the first words spoken since we pulled up to the state park. I looked at Edward and I was so overwhelmed with joy, I started to feel tears sting my eyes.

"Starving," was all I managed to say with out breaking out into tears. He walked away heading toward his car. I watched him open the hatchback and fumble with something that sounded like metal being clanked together.

A minute later, he was walking back to me carrying a covered silver tray; like a waiter from a fancy restaurant. I fidgeted with my dress, pulling it up, making sure I was not busting out the top. He set the tray down on the bench next to where he was going to be sitting. Lifting off the top I heard him mumble "perfect". Turning around he sat down a Reese's peanut buttercup sundae in front of me. I covered my mouth hiding the laugh that was threading to ruin the most perfect moment; as the tears I'd been fighting spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

I stood up and wrapped myself into his arms. I never wanted him to let go, I never wanted this moment to end. I was a Princess and I had my Prince Charming.

We started dancing with the music. Not having to speak, our eye met and spoke for us. Leaning in, he tipped my chin up and placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. Looking deep in my eyes he said "I love you beyond comprehension Isabella Swan, and one day," he brushed his nose against my cheek moving toward my ear and whispered "I'm going to make you my wife," he kissed my lips again and pulled me closer to him. He led me around the gazebo, our bodies moving as one.

Releasing his kiss he let me go and dropped to one knee. My heart pounded as if it were going to explode. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a black ring box. I instinctively covered my mouth with one hand and placed the other over my heart, trying to prevent it from beating out of my chest. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful engagement ring I'd ever seen. I couldn't hold it in, I started to cry.

"Bella, you are the most important person in my life. I never want a day to pass without you in it. Will you honor me in being my wife?" Edward took my left hand.

I shook my head yes, still unable to speak. "Yes," I finally said through my tears, "Yes of course I'll marry you!"

"Read the inscription on the band," he handed me the ring to read.

"Your Angel is never far away," I read aloud. I handed it back to him, and he placed it on my finger. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. He stood up and grabbed me in a big hug lifting me off the ground.

We heard a noise from near his car. We turned to see someone approaching us.

"What is this? Another surprise?" I teased.

Edward's face looked confused as he shook his head no.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Stand behind me though." I did as told and stood behind him.

The car door opened and closed and a small figure blocked the headlights as they made their way toward us.

"I think its Rose," I whispered. But, you know the feeling you get when you just know something is off kilter? That was the feeling I was having now. And I did not like it.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

There was no answer, the person just walked steadily toward us. Finally we were able to see who it was.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked stepping out from behind Edward. That is when I got a good look on her face. She was angry and crying. "Oh, God what's wrong?" Edward and I both asked at the same time.

"You. You are what's wrong," she said. Confused I looked at Edward. "You just don't learn do you? First I had to get rid of that one whore, Lauren. I bet you don't know about her do you, Bella?" she asked rhetorically. "Edward knocked her up too. And because of it I had to kill her. Then you come along. Precious, Perfect Bella. Emmett was right about you, he knew you were different and that you'd interfere with the whole deal."

"What is she talking about Edward?" I asked, my heart was racing and I felt sick to my stomach.

"You need to leave." Edward said angrily. "Now!"

"No, I don't. Did you know Emmett helped me get rid of her body? See him and I have a deal. Just like Emmett and Edward have or rather _had_ a deal. We get rid of you," she pointed at me, "and him," she pointed at Edward, "I get pregnant and I inherit the money, giving Emmett forty percent for his half of the work... of course."

"Edward, I want to leave, please." I pulled him with me as I walked out of the gazebo. That's when I seen it…the gun.

"NO!" I heard just before I felt Edward push me forward milliseconds before I heard the deafening sound of the gun being fired.


End file.
